Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games
by IcyAngels
Summary: When Tails is chosen to compete in the Hunger Games, Sonic Pokémon, and many others must rebel against the Capitol. AN: Pokémon characters come in after Games. Angel is a new character I created, hope you like it!
1. Chap One: the Great Escape

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review! You're probably wondering who Angel is, and there's going to be a better description of how she looks in the next chapter. Let's just say she's a light blue female hedgehog for now, okay? An actual Sonic character is going to come in to the story in the next chapter, too. So please read and review! Oh yeah, and I don't own anything except for Angel and my ideas. **

From the Treaty of Treason:

In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping." These Tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death, until a lone victor remains.

But that was 100 years ago.

The Capitol has regained control with Bugs Bunny as President. Twelve worlds have been turned in to twelve districts, and the age and gender limits for the Games have been removed. However, this pageant will still now and forever more be known as the Hunger Games.

3 months ago

Chapter One: The Great Escape

Angel was running away from Bowser Jr. Using her ice powers, she skated to get a running start. She jumped in the air and formed the snowboard like snowflake that she rides on. "See ya later, you little twerp!" She yelled at the koopa prince, who was angrily chasing after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser Jr. yelled. He blew a small flame at Angel's snowflake, which vanished. Angel dropped to the ground, her ice spear just out of reach.

Bowser Jr. roared and tackled Angel to the ground. The two adversaries fought for a few minutes, each having almost the same amount of strength. Finally Bowser Jr. pinned Angel to the ground. He blew another small flame to keep her from struggling.

"Ow!" Angel yelled.

"Ha! Finally gotcha!" Bowser Jr. said triumphantly. "Now Papa's gonna see how awesome I am!"

"Oh please," Angel said getting annoyed. "I'm not Princess Prissy, you know. You're just a little kid."

"STOP!" the angry koopa yelled. "I am NOT a little kid!"

Angel smirked. "Really? Then you won't go whine to your dad if I do this?" The icy hedgehog kicked Bowser Jr. off her and made a break for her ice spear. She grabbed it.

"Oh, yeah?" Bowser Jr. tackled her to the ground once again and dragged her to the tower. "There! Am I still a little kid now?" he said mightily when they reached the tower's entrance.

"Well you clearly haven't grown any in the past five minutes, so yes," Angel said tauntingly.

"Rrrgh… be quiet!" Jr. growled. A Goomba soon came to assist Bowser Jr. "Goomba, make sure she doesn't escape!"

"Yes, little sire!" the Goomba said. The Goomba led Angel up to the top of the tower. Angel looked around. It was an empty room with one window with bars made of flames.

"Stay in here," Goomba said.

"No duh," Angel said sarcastically.

Goomba ignored this comment. "Lord Bowser is going to get a large reward for you." He shut the door behind him.

"Idiots," Angel mumbled. She pulled her ice spear out from behind her and walked over to the window. She touched one of the fire bars. "Ow!" she exclaimed as steam came from her hand. _I should know better than that_, she thought. Angel inspected the room for a way out. Nothing.

A few minutes later, Princess Peach was shoved into the room by Goomba.

_Great_, Angel thought. _Is this whole district full of idiots?_ She turned to face Peach. "Prissy," she said.

"Angel," Peach responded.

"This is what, the fifth time you've been kidnapped today?" Angel asked smartly.

Peach growled. "Your rude behavior is inexcusable!" she yelled.

Angel mimicked her in a high pitched voice. "Oh no, whatever shall I do?" She returned to her normal voice. "Look, you may not know what the word "escape" means, but I do. Now you stand here," she said, placing Peach in front of the fire window. "Now you provide the distraction," Angel pushed her out the window. "While I escape!" she yelled. She could hear the guards going outside to see what had happened. She turned to the door. Using her powers, she shaped her ice spear into a mace and used it to break down the wooden door. She pulled over her hood and made her way down the stairs.

_This is stupid_, Angel thought to herself. _Only an idiot would fall for this disguise. I'll be caught for sure._ Angel reached the bottom of the staircase and crept to the door.

"STOP!" someone yelled. Angel cringed and turned around. _I knew this wouldn't work_.

The voice had been a Dry Bones. "Clackety clack," (Who are you?) it asked.

"Uh… Rob Dyrdek," Angel said nervously. _Yeah, Angel, you totally look like Rob Dyrdek. Because Rob Dyrdek is a girl and has blue hair._

"Clackety clack, clack," (Are you sure?) Dry Bones questioned.

"Yup," Angel said quickly. "Watch Ridiculousness and don't try it at home see ya later bye!" She quickly form her snowflake and rode out in to the sky.


	2. Chapter Two: Tails Meets Angel

**AN: Okay, now an ACTUAL Sonic character is going to come in. Hope you like it! You know, if there's anyone who went through and read the whole first chapter.**

Chapter Two: Tails meets Angel

Tails was flying in the sky, look down at the forest for the chaos emerald. _If I don't find that chaos emerald soon, Rouge is going to kill me. _He laughed to himself. _But it's funny how she's the treasure hunter and I'm the one looking for it._

Angel was flying in the sky as well, but using her snowflake. Neither she nor Tails paying attention to where they were going, the crashed into each other. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Ow, my head," Tails said, rubbing the spot where he was hit. He looked up at Angel who was on the ground also, rubbing her arm. Then he sees it.

"Y-you have the chaos emerald!" He exclaimed in surprise. He stared at it. This whole time what he had been looking for had been embedded in the arm of this mysterious hedgehog.

Startled, Angel instinctively punched Tails in the face.

"Ouch!" Tails yelled. He whacked Angel in the face with his tails, making her bleed. Angel's temper rising, she fought back. The two get into an all-out fight. After a few hits have been made, Tails landed a power packed punch, which landed in Angel's face. Angel's hat and hood came off. "It's a girl!" Tails exclaimed in surprise.

"No really? I didn't know that," Angel said sarcastically. She stood up and looked at Tails. "Oh great. Are you one of those Mario idiots I keep running in to?"

Tails didn't answer at first. He was taken by her beauty. She was blue, but not Sonic blue, more of a sky blue. She had side bangs that covered one eye, and from what he could see, they were deep blue as well. She wore skinny jeans, a navy DC hoodie, and blue sneakers much like his own. He looked at her hat, and you guessed it, blue and DC.

"Hey. You gonna answer or just keep staring?" Angel said.

Tails blinked and shook his head. "No," he said nervously. I-I'm Sonic's friend. I, uh, can't stand Mario people. Um, I'm Tails."

"Hm. You seem nervous, Tails," Angel said casually. She did like this mysterious fox she just met. But she didn't show it. She knew better than to trust people right away. Not after what happened before. "You act like you've never seen a girl before," she paused. "You have seen a girl before, right?"

Tails shook his head again. "Uh, of course I have. It's just… just the chaos emerald. It's been gone for weeks. How did you get it?"

"It's none of your business," she said sharply. She regained her casual tone. "All I can tell you is that I use it to fly, and it's only half the emerald."

"Where's… the other half?" Tails asked.

Angel's expression didn't change. "I don't know."

"What's with the spear?" Tails asked.

Angel smiled. "You ask a lot of questions. Just watch." She threw the spear at a nearby tree. It froze up entirely. She grabbed the spear walked to a nearby pond. She ran on the pond, leaving an icy trail behind her.

"Wow," Tails said in amazement.

"Impressive, right? My name's Angel."

"How did you do that?!" Tails said excitedly. "That was amazing! Uh… where are you headed?"

"Good question. I have absolutely no idea. Where are we exactly?"

"In the woods between Districts 2 and 3," Tails replied.

"I thought the district thing ended like 100 years ago?" Angel said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," Tails said. "But it's back. Look… if you have no place to go… you could come live with me, Sonic and the others?" Tails asked hopefully.

"Others?" Angel said. "Maybe I shouldn't… no, forget I said anything. I'll come."

"Okay," Tails said. "We should get going. It's getting dark." Both of them took flight into the night sky.


	3. Chap Three: Fight at First Sight

Chapter Three: Fight at First Sight

Tails and Angel arrived in front of the large white mansion. They landed on the balcony.

"We're here. Okay before we go in there… I gotta warn you about… never mind. You'll see." The two of them walk in.

The second they walked in, Knuckles tackled Angel to the ground.

"What the heck?" Angel exclaimed. She kicked Knuckles in the face.

"Ow!" Knuckles yelled.

"Wow," Sonic said. "Looks like you met your match, Knuckles."

"Rrr.. shut up!" Knuckles yelled back. He and Angel continue to fight, but Angel has the upper hand. She continuously kicked Knuckles in the face with her right foot. Knuckles fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

_It's her_, Shadow thought.

"Angel Icirrus," Angel said confidently. "I have half of your chaos emerald, I freeze stuff, and I fly. Oh yeah and Tails invited me to stay here."

"Tails..." Knuckles started to say.

"Haha…yeah. Uh, so like, she's kinda lost…so…yeah."

"Sometimes I won-"Knuckles started again.

"Don't even finish that sentence Knuckles," Sonic interrupted. "EVERBODY wonders about YOU.

Knuckles just growled.

Amy ran into the room. "SONIC!"

"Oh, great," Sonic mumbled.

"This should be interesting," Knuckles said with a smile.

"Sonic, who is this?" she said pointing at Angel. "So you think you can just dump me and go for another girl, do YOU?"

"We were never really da-"

Amy turned Angel, her face bright red. "Who do you think you are stealing my man? You think you can just come here and-"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO TAKE YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND!" Angel yelled.

Amy swung her Piko Piko hammer at Angel. Angel blocks it with her right foot. The hammer breaks in half.

"Oh yeah, did I mention that I have a metal foot?" Angel said, rapping one her foot. It makes a metal clang.

"You cheating little bit-"

"Oh I'm sorry, Knuckles. Did we establish rules to the fighting? 'Cause all I remember is you punching me in the face."

"She's gotta point, you know," Sonic said.

"Shut up," Knuckles countered.

"Whatever. I'm out of here," Amy said. She went into her room.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Sonic said.

Tails looked at Angel. "I'll take you to her room," he said. He led her down the hallway. "Well, here you go," Tails said.

"Thanks, Tails," Angel said. She kissed him on the cheek

"Heh heh. Yeah… I mean, your welcome. I'm gonna go," Tails said.


	4. Chap Four: Shadow Knows

Chapter Four: Shadow Knows

Angel closed the door behind her. She sighed. She really did like Tails. _Whatever_, she thought. _You know that you shouldn't trust people. Not after what happened before._

Rouge came out of the shadows. "Angel, it's been too long," she said with a smile.

"Rouge!" Angel said excitedly. "I haven't seen you since…you know."

"Yeah," Rouge replied. "And who knew all I had to do to find the chaos emerald is to find you."

"And your still the same," Angel said with a laugh. "Well I gotta go, so, see ya. She flew out the window.

Angel was walking on the pool outside, thinking about the events of today. Out of nowhere, Shadow punched her in the face. Angel went flying into a nearby tree.

She stood up in anger. "Come on!" she yelled. "That's literally the 5th time I've been attacked today!"

"I did a little research on you, Angel," Shadow said calmly.

"Oh really? And what did you find?"

"Does the name Team Plasma agent #452 ring a bell?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Angel swallowed, but her expression remained calm. "You don't have any proof."

"I think I do," Shadow said with a smirk. He took her hat and peeled off the DC logo. It revealed the Team Plasma symbol.

"That world deserved to be destroyed," she said sharply.

"You froze an entire planet."

"Nobody cared."

"You started the Pokémon apocalypse!" Shadow backfired.

"I did the world a favor," Angel said.

"You killed all of the Pokémon."

"Like you care," Angel said, her temper rising. "Besides, I left a few Ice-types."

"Ice."

Angel gave up. "Why do you even care, Shadow?"

"You haven't told anyone, correct?" Shadow asked.

Angel scoffed. "I know you won't tell anyone."

"That's right," Shadow said. I won't. But you shouldn't be keeping secrets."

"I have two things to say to that, Shadow," Angel said. "One, you tried to destroy the Earth. And two, how many times out of ten do you answer a question that you're being asked?"

"Hmph," Shadow said.

"Exactly," Angel said smartly.

"Angel-"

Rouge came out side. "That's enough you two."

"Rouge," Shadow said with a smirk. "I believe you know quite a bit about Team Plasma as well."

"It's nothing compared to what you've done," Rouge said with a glare.

"Fine," Shadow turned and walked away.

"Don't let it get to you," Rouge said to Angel. "We did what we thought was right back then."

"I guess…"


	5. Chap Five: The Day of the Reaping

Today

Chapter Five: Day of the Reaping

FINALLY

Sonic and his friends were in the woods. He had a camera in his hand. It was pointed at Knuckles. "Action!" he yelled.

"Rrragh!" Knuckles yelled. He smashed a boulder with one punch. "Did you get that Sonic?"

"I didn't press record," Sonic said teasingly.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles yelled.

Angel was up in a tree with Tails and Rouge, who also had a camera. "Are you getting all this?" she said to Rouge.

Rouge held up her camera. "Yeah,"

On the ground, Knuckles was continuously trying to hit Sonic, and continuously missing.

Tails was laughing uncontrollably at Knuckles and lost his balance, falling out of the tree.

Rouge cringed and Angel cracked up. Before she knew it, Angel was sprawled out on the ground too.

"Jeez," Rouge said too herself. "Hey Knucklehead!"

"What?!" Knuckles yelled back.

"He's kidding, genius. I got it all right here."

"You little-"

Tails sighed and turned to Angel. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"It's the day of the reaping… so I got you something," he revealed the missing half of the chaos emerald.

Angel looked at it in amazement. "You…how..?"

"To protect you," he placed the emerald in her hands.

"Thank you," Angel said. She hugged Tails. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Tails questioned.

"I gotta get my disguise," she said. "I can't let them see me."

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"I-I'll tell you later," she said. _I'm sorry I can't tell you. It's better you don't know about agent #452._ She flew off.

At that moment Amy appeared. "Let's go," she said sourly. "We're gonna be late," she walked away.

"How can you hold a grudge for three months?" Knuckles said.

"I dunno," Sonic said. "Better than her being so obsessive."

Tails fell to his knees. "I can't do this. I'm gonna be sick."

"Your name's only in there once, buddy. It's not gonna be you."

"Okay," Tails said as he stood back up. "Let's go."

_At the reaping_

"Welcome to the 13th annual Hunger Games!" Rouge said into the microphone.

"Rouge and Knuckles are the mentors?" Tails whispered to Sonic.

Sonic only nodded.

Angel flew in. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"It just started," Sonic said.

Knuckles walked up to the microphone. "As usual, ladies first," he pulls a name out of the bowl. "Amy Rose."

"Oh boy," Sonic said.

Amy walked on stage. Her face was expressionless.

Rouge went back over to the microphone. "Now for the boys," she pulled a name out of the jar. "Miles "Tails Prower."

"Oh my God," Angel whispered. "Tails…"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Sonic yelled.

A peacekeeper that highly resembled the storm troopers from Star Wars put a gun to her back.

Rouge swallowed. "Sorry, we don't do that anymore," she said.

Tails stood still for a minute, then went up on stage.

"This year's tributes, everyone," Knuckles said into the mic. The four of them walked backstage.

"Oh my God," Angel said again.

"Let's go," Sonic says. He and Angel ran to the visiting room. "Tails?!"

"Sonic!" he and Sonic hugged. Tails was tearing up. "I can't do this. I won't make it."

"You can do this Tails," Sonic said. "You're going to come back. I've done a lot of stupid things and I've done a lot of crazy things. But I know that you can do this.

"I'm gonna miss you," Tails said through sobs.

"I'll miss you too, bud," Sonic said.

A Peacekeeper came in to the room. "Let's go," he said as he grabbed Sonic.

"Don't let them scare you, Tails!" Sonic yelled. "You have to come back!" The door shuts.

Angel ran into the room. "Tails!" she yelled! The two of them hug.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Angel said. "You're stronger than they are, you are. I brought you something," she revealed half of the chaos emerald. "To protect you," she said.

"No-"

"Yes," Angel said, freezing the emerald to Tail's arm. "There. Now even if we are thousands of miles apart, they can't separate us. All they want is a good show, nothing else. You have to come home, Tails. We can't live without you… I can't live without you."

"Okay," Tails said. "I'll try. Promise me that you won't let Sonic try to come after me?"

Angel smiled. "I promise," she kisses Tails. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Angel turns to head to the door.

"Angel, wait!"

She turns around. "Yeah?"

"If I come back… will you go out with me?"

Angel smiles again. "Of course I will."

The Peacekeeper comes in. "Time's up."

"I'll see you in two weeks, okay?" Angel says.

Tails swallows. "Okay." The door shuts.


	6. Chap Six: Pre-Game Preparations

Chapter Six: Pre-Game Preparation

**Okay, so someone in the reviews (not going to say who) wants there to be a gigantic panda and gorilla to be in the story. They'll get their wish, probably when the games start. But that's not right now. Hope you're enjoying this so far **

Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Tails were all on the train on the way to the Capitol. They were discussing they're strategy on how to win.

"All right," Knuckles said. "We've got three days until the games-"

"THREE DAYS?!" Amy said in horror.

"Yeah," Rouge said. "One day to get there, another day to show physical strength, and the last day for interviews and gathering sponsors."

"Do we get anytime to train?" Tails asked.

"You have today-"Knuckles started to say.

"And I'll be training the flying fox."

"Why do YOU get to train him, bat?" Knuckles asked.

"Well the two of us tend to be high flyers. Plus it gives me more time to look at that gorgeous emerald."

"Look, bat, we're not going to put two people's lives in danger because of a stupid half of an emerald. And I'm not gonna be the one that has to explain to Sonic and Angel when Tails doesn't come back!"

"What about me?" Amy asked.

Everyone ignored her. "Knuckles, are you really suited to teach Tails about flying?" Rouge questioned her co trainer.

Knuckles growled. "Rrrgh...Fine. You better be right, bat. Let's go Amy."

"Are you ready?" Rouge asked Tails.

"I guess," he replied. "Where's the training room?"

The two headed down to the training room, which was a few cars from where they were.

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed when they arrived. "This is amazing!"

The room was a large open space with a foam pit floor. There were cannons, weapons, and cannons full of weapons positioned everywhere.

"Here," Rouge threw a bow and arrow to Tails.

"But I don't know how to shoot one of these," Tails said.

"Just pretend it's the Olympics," Rouge said.

"Fine," Tails loaded the bow and pointed the arrow at a target 100 feet away. He shoots. And it lands dead center.

"Not bad," Rouge says. "So here's how we'll train. You fly up there, I'll shoot stuff at you, and you do whatever to survive. Just don't let that gorgeous emerald get scratched."

Tails smiles. "Got it." He takes flight above the foam pit.

Rouge went in to the control room, which controlled all of the weapons and cannons. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

A large assault of cannonballs, arrows, and weapons came towards Tails. He dodged all of the aerial attacks and fired shots at the cannons, which exploded. "How was that?"

"Not bad," Rouge said. "But can you take me down?"

"Wait, what-" Suddenly, Rouge flew out from the control room and punched Tails, who falls into the foam pit. "

"I'm not done yet!" Tails yelled as he punched Rouge back. They fight for about 7 or 8 minutes before Rouge falls in to the foam pit.

"Pretty good for an amateur. I think that's enough for today."

"But we've been training for 10 minutes!" Tails exclaimed.

"It's good enough, Tails."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the jewelry car," Rouge replied. "And you should be getting some rest. You have to prove to the sponsors that you're worth it."


	7. Chap Seven: Physical Test

Chapter Seven: Physical Test

**Okay, it might take me a couple of days to write another chapter because I already had all of these on paper and just typed it up. But in this chapter we finally find out who else is competing! Enjoy!**

"All right," Knuckles said. "Today you two have to prove your strength to get sponsors. Getting sponsors could get you survival items, which could save your life.

"They go in order from 12-1, so you'll be going third to last," Rouge said.

"Whatever," Amy said casually. "What's for breakfast?"

"Amy, I don't think you get how serious this is," Tails said.

"Tails. Look at our competition," she threw Tails a newspaper that listed all of the competitors.

"Okay, most of them suck," Tails admitted. "But still, there are a few good ones in there."

"He's right," Knuckles said. Your life's on the line. I don't think-"

"We're here," Rouge said looking out the window. There were thousands of screaming people outside. "Welcome to the Capitol."

"There are so many people," Tails said as he gazed out the window.

"For the Games?" Knuckles asked. "Not surprising."

The four of them walked into the Capitol and into their hotel room.

"This is where we'll be staying," Knuckles explained. "You'll be heading down to the gym in about an hour. Good luck." He and Rouge left the room.

"What are we gonna do Amy?" Tails asked as he sat down on the bed.

"All I can think about is Sonic," Amy said staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going outside," Tails said. He left.

A few minutes later, Rouge came outside. "It's your turn Tails."

"Thanks." Tails turned to go back inside.

"Wait," Rouge said grabbing Tails' arm. "Be aggressive. Make them remember you."

"Got it."

Tails walked in to the gym. It was a dark and gray room filled with weapons and targets. _Be aggressive_, he thought. "Yo, people!" he yelled. His tone didn't feel right coming from his mouth, but he kept it that way. "Miles Prower. Who's the Gamemaker?"

Christopher "Big Black" Boykin appeared on the stage above Tails. "I am."

"District 3," Tails said. He had a serious expression on his face, even though his heart was beating a thousand times faster than normal.

"Go ahead," Big Black said.

Tails took a bow and arrow and aimed it at a target. He shot. It completely missed.

"Pssh," Big Black said. He turned back to the buffet and other Gamemakers.

_How could that miss?_ he thought.

_Be aggressive. Make them remember you._

Tails took another arrow and turned towards the stage. _I hope this works out for me as well as it did for Katniss_, he thought. He pinpointed an apple in the buffet.

And he shot.

Tails looked to see if he hit it.

He hit something, all right.

But it wasn't the apple.

More like one of the _Gamemaker's hand!_

Tails squeezed the bow. He felt like he could faint.

Then he actually did.

Tails woke up in his room. Before he could remember anything, Knuckles grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO OUT THERE?!" he yelled, seething with rage. "Our odds aren't good in the first place! Why would you do that!?" he got ready to choke Tails.

"STOP!" Rouge yelled, protecting Tails. "It won't get us anywhere if you choke him to death, Knuckles."

"He took a gamemaker's hand off!" Knuckles yelled.

"It's too late to change that," Rouge said. "Tell me one way that killing him right now would work to your benefit, and you can do it."

Tails was shivering with fear. He almost thought he would pass out again.

"Fine," Knuckles said, throwing Tails on the ground. "You better be right, bat."

Tails laid on the ground for a few minutes, unable to believe that he almost died at the hands of Knuckles. If someone were to kill him, he always figured that it would be Eggman or Shadow, even Amy if she got mad enough.

"The scores are on TV," Amy said quietly as she helped Tails to his feet.

Tails looked up at the TV. The host of the games was Tom Tucker, who had just quit his job of being a reporter on Family Guy.

"Tonight we will be taking a look at the physical scores for the tributes. They'll be on a scale from one to twelve." Tom said. "Starting with District 12:

Spongebob Squarepants, with a score of 6.

Patrick Star, with a score of 5.

Timmy Turner, with a score of 7.

Jimmy Neutron, with a score of 5.

Bowser with a score of 10.

Dr. Eggman, with a score of 9.

Lola Bunny, with a score of 10.

Daffy Duck, with a score of 2.

Boots the Monkey, with a score of 5.

Backpack, with a score of 3.

Phineas Flynn, with a score of 8.

Ferb Fletcher, with a score of 10.

Mike Wolfe, with a score of 8.

Frank Fritz, with a score of 8.

Sheldon Cooper, with a score of 5.

Penny, with a score of 10.

Tom the Cat, with a score of 8.

Jerry Mouse, with a score of 9.

District 3. Amy Rose, with a score of 10."

Everyone cheered.

"Miles "Tails" Prower with a score of…12."

Everyone cheered again.

"Wait, look." Tails said.

Tom Tucker continued. "Mario, with a score of 10.

Princess Peach, with a score of 8.

Chumlee from Pawn Stars, with a score of 4.

Old Man, with a score of 9.

Those are the scores for this year's Hunger Games. Thank you for watching." The TV shuts off.

"Congratulations, you two," Knuckles said. "Not bad."

"NOT BAD?!" Amy exclaimed. "That was GREAT! Tails scored a perfect twelve!"

"But how?" Tails asked, still in shock. "I shot one of the guys hand off!"

"Everyone must of hated the person you shot," Rouge said with a smile.

Back at the mansion, Angel was standing on the balcony, looking up at the stars. She had just watched the scores and had seen that Tails scored a perfect 12. But how? He wasn't like that. She was thankful that he did well, but still worried.

Sonic came out on the balcony to check on Angel. "What's up?" he asked.

Angel started tearing up. "I'm just worried about Tails," she said.

"Hey, no tears," Sonic said. "I'm worried too. All this time I've been worried he'd grow up without me. Now I'm worried that he won't grow up at all. But that doesn't matter. This is Tails we're talking about. The guy who can build a plane out of anything! Do you think that the other tributes stand a chance?"

"I know about all of that stuff," Angel said. "But you said it yourself. This is Tails we're talking about. He can build all those inventions, but does he have the killer instinct?" she paused. "Look I've killed a lot of… things. And it's not something I'm proud of. But Tails on the other hand…

"I know," Sonic replied. "But we're just gonna have to hope." He went back inside.


	8. Chapter Eight: Interviews

Chapter Eight: Interviews

**Yay! Finally the Interviews! For anyone who reviews, can you give me your review for the chapter AND what you think of Angel so far? Thanks ;)**

"Okay," Rouge said. "Before the interviews, the two of you are gonna have to make a good impression on looks."

"Yeah," Tails replied. "We usually do chaos emeralds for our District."

"But I want to take that to the extreme," Rouge said. She covered Tails and Amy in little white blue gems. Tails' emerald glowed the brightest. "When I press this button, these beautiful gems are gonna light up the room."

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Stand in the chariot wave," Knuckles said.

A few hours later, the four of them headed into the chariot room. Tails looked around at the other tributes to see what they were wearing. District One, Pawn Stars, were wearing their Pawn Shop uniforms. It looked as if the Old Man was telling his co-tribute to shut up. District Four, Tom and Jerry, weren't wearing anything. Just chasing each other. District Five, the Big Bang Theory, had Sheldon and Penny dressed up as Superman and Wonder woman. Sheldon seemed to be complaining about how he would rather be dressed up as the Flash. District Six, American Pickers, were dressed up as motorcyclists. District Seven, Phineas and Ferb, had lab coats on. District Eight, Boots and Backpack, looked like idiots. 'Nuff said. District Nine, Daffy and Lola, weren't wearing anything special. District Ten, Bowser and Eggman, wore jumpsuits that had their logos on them. District 11, Timmy and Jimmy, were fighting. District 12, Spongebob and Patrick, were dressed up as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

Amy interrupted Tails' thinking. "Look," she said pointing.

Tails turned to look. It was Mario and Peach, wearing solid gold suits. Tails growled. He couldn't stand those two idiots. Sure, they had teamed up to save the Olympics before, but Sonic could've stopped Bowser and Eggman single handedly. He had only humored them. All they did was get in the way, really.

"Those two are going after you guys," Knuckles whispered. "So when the games start tomorrow, don't go to the Cornucopia. That's what they're counting on."

"That would have been helpful to know, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Better tell you now than never."

"It's time," Rouge said. Tails and Amy climbed in to their chariot. They were third in line, right behind Districts One and Two. Outside of the room they were currently in was a huge stadium filled with screaming people. Tom Tucker sat at the top above the others with President Bunny and his co-host, Cynthia, who was former Pokémon Champion of the Sinnoh region.

"Welcome, everyone!" Tom Tucker yelled in to the microphone. "Today we have some very interesting tributes for this year's 13th Hunger Games! What do you make of it, President Bunny?"

"Yes it is very interesting." He glared at Tails, who flinches.

_What does he want_? Tails thought to himself. _It's not about the Gamemaker's hand, is it?_

"Here come the tributes," Cynthia said. She didn't want to be here, but she had to. There was nothing else she could do after her world's apocalypse.

"There's District One in their classic Pawn Stars uniforms," Tom Tucker said. They're looking ve-" he stopped. "What is that bright light?"

The bright light was coming from Tails and Amy, who were sparkling under the stadium's lights. Tails was waving and Amy blew kisses. The crowd continued to cheer, even louder than before. They threw hats, roses, anything they had in their hands. Tails caught one of the roses. _They like us_, he thought. _They really like us!_

President Bunny put his hand up in the air. The chariots and cheering stopped. "Welcome, tributes!" he said. We welcome you to the 13th annual Hunger Games! And may the odds for ever be in your favor."

A few hours later, Tails and Amy were backstage getting ready for the interviews. "Make them like you," Knuckles said. "They put the interviews in random order, and you guys were chosen to go last. You're the big finale. So make it memorable."

Tails sat down and looked at the screen. The interviewer was Bridgette from Total Drama. "First up for the interviews, is Timmy Turner from District 11."

The crowd cheered as Timmy walked on stage.

"So, Timmy," Bridgette continued. "How does it feel that you have to compete in the Games without Cosmo or Wanda?"

"Who and who?" Timmy responded.

The crowd gasped.

"Heh heh heh," Peter Griffin said from the crowd. "He forgot his fairies."

"Looks like Timmy's forgotten his fairies!" Bridgette said. "Next up we have Jimmy Neutron!"

Jimmy walked on stage.

"Hi Jimmy," Bridgette said. "So I hear you're pretty smart. Do you think that you're the smartest out of all the tributes?"

"Of course I am!" Jimmy said.

Tails growled. _Smartest my ass, he thought._

"Ooh, arrogant!" Bridgette said with a smile. "I hope you can use that big brain of yours in the Games, because I think all of the smarty tributes have a bone to pick with you!"

Jimmy swallowed.

"Next up we have District Nine, Daffy Duck!"

Daffy walked on stage. The crowd booed. Peter farted.

"What?!" Daffy yelled. "You people have absolutely NO taste in tributes! You cheered for Beaver Boy?! He doesn't even have his fairies and you're still rooting for him?! What's he gonna do, chew a tree down?! Unbelievable!" Daffy walked off the stage. Peter farted again.

"Okay…" Bridgette said. "Now we have Daffy's much better co-tribute, Lola!"

"Hi everyone!" Lola said excitedly. "Ooh, I love your top Bridgette. Hi Bunbun!" Lola waved to Bugs. He didn't move a muscle. "Well, it's so great to be here Bridgette I'm really excited to be here I couldn't decide what to eat first the cupcakes or the brownies it's even better than Porky's catering AAAH!"

"Okay," Bridgette said again. "Now for District One, Chumlee!"

Chumlee walked on stage.

"So Chumlee," Bridgette said. "You do you feel about your odds in the Games?"

"I think I could win the Games," Chumlee said. "I'm really hungry so I think I could eat everything there."

"All righty, then," Bridgette said confused. "Next up we have Chumlee's co-tribute, the Old Man!"

The Old Man walked on stage as the crowd cheered.

Bridgette saluted the Old Man. "Hi, there! So, how do you feel about being paired up with Chumlee in the Games?"

"I don't really give a damn," the Old Man said. "Chumlee's got the IQ of a buffalo wing. He doesn't even know that this is a fight to the Death yet."

"Right…" Bridgette said. "Next we have Spongebob from District 12!"

"How are you, Spongebob?" Bridgette asked.

Spongebob started bawling. "SQUIDWARD I USED YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET!" he yelled through sobs.

Bridgette face palmed. "Next we have Patrick Star." she said bluntly.

"Duh…" Patrick said.

Bridgette sighed. "Next is… oh no… Boots the Monkey."

Boots walked on stage.

"How do you feel about being in the Games?" Bridgette asked. She put her head in her hand. _I hate this job_, she thought.

"Games? I love Games!" Boots said jumping up and down.

"What a surprising answer," Bridgette said sarcastically. "Next is the stupid Backpack."

The Backpack started singing its theme song. Bridgette covered her ears. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" she yelled. Bridgette regained her composure. "Next up is… Eggman."

Eggman walked on stage. "Oh ho ho ho! Thank you my lovely lady!"

"At least he's got manners," Bridgette mumbled. "So, still being defeated by Sonic every day, Doc?"

"Yes unfortunately. But soon I'll be able to defeat him and build my Eggman Empire!" he laughed maniacally.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," Bridgette mumbled. "Next is Bowser!"

"Bwa ha ha ha! Well, Bridgette, you're even more beautiful in person! I may have to kidnap you sometime."

"Good luck with that," Bridgette said with a smirk. "Us girls aren't all wimps like Peach, you know." These two villains had put her in a better mood, much better than when she was dealing with the Nickelodeon idiots. "Next up is Jerry Mouse!"

Jerry ran out on stage, with Tom trying to smash him with a frying pan.

"While Jerry and Tom work out their differences, it's Penny!"

Penny came out on stage.

"Hi Penny! On a scale of one to ten, how annoying has Sheldon been the last few days?"

"Ugh, it's been an eleven, Bridge. When we got on the train, he geeked out about everything. And then he started talking about the Roommate Agreement, and the bathroom schedule, I'm surprised Leonard hasn't killed him yet. I almost did."

"Well there'll be plenty of time for that during the Games, Penny," Bridgette said. "And here comes Sheldon!"

Sheldon walked out on stage. He turned to Penny. "Do you really plan to kill me in the Games, Penny?"

Penny's eyes grew wide. "Of course not sweetie. Just trying to make friends."

"That's a peculiar way to make friends," Sheldon stated. "I suppose if everyone in the audience was a serial killer it would be plausible-"

"Sheldon, honey."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"All right, then! Next is Mike Wolfe!"

Mike came out on stage.

"Tell me, Mike," Bridgette said. "Do you plan on working together with Frank in the Games?"

"Of course," he replied. "We've been pickin' for years. And who knows? If we survive maybe we'll find some cool stuff to sell in the Cornucopia."

"That's the spirit," Bridgette said. "Next up is Mike's partner, Frank!"

Frank walked out.

"So Frank, if you and Mike win this thing, you'll be rich beyond your wildest dreams!" she said. "Are you going to keep picking?"

"Well of course. It's been my whole life, you know? It would be weird without it."

"Thanks!" Bridgette said. "Next up is Ferb Fletcher!"

Ferb walked on stage.

"So Ferb, I hear you're naturally handy with tools. Is that true?"

Ferb blinked.

"Still a man of a few words I see."

"Actually I-"

"Next up is Phineas Fletcher!"

Phineas came out.

"Okay, Phineas, are you really nice as you seem on the show?"

"Well, to be honest," Phineas replied. "I'm not sure anymore. I thought being nice would really build up some good karma and I'd be less likely to end up in a place like this. But I did. But still, I wouldn't want anyone else but my brother Ferb to have to be here with me. 'Cause if this really is the end, I want him to be right there when I'm on my death bed."

"Awww…"said everyone in the crowd. Peter Griffin farted again.

"And up next is Mario!"

Mario came out on stage.

"So, Mario, are there any particular tributes that you'll be targeting when the Games start?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes," Mario said. It's district three. They've outlived they're usefulness.

"Well then," Bridgette said. Your stuck up nature won't be getting my sponsor."

The crowd gasped. Peter…well, you ought to know what he did by now.

"Next up is Peach!"

Peach came out on stage.

"Well, Peach. I heard you were in a tragic accident a few months ago."

Angel was on the couch with Sonic at home, watching the interviews. Her eyes widened. She hid the remote behind her and shut the TV off.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Something must be wrong with the TV," Angel said nervously. She tucked the remote between the couch cushions.

Sonic shrugged. "I'll get the other remote." He dashed out of the room.

Shadow glared at Angel.

"What?" she said sharply.

"I guess Pokémon characters aren't the only ones you've terrorized."

Sonic came back in. "I found it!" he said. He turned the TV back on.

Back at the interviews, Bridgette was interviewing Amy.

"So, Amy, do you think you stand a chance in the Games?"

"Of course I do! Look at some of the other tributes. Spongebob and Patrick? I mean seriously, it's ridiculous!"

"I hear you," Bridgette said. "I haven't been driven this crazy since Geoff was acting so arrogant in Total Drama Action."

Amy giggled. "Not only that, but I have to get back home to Sonic. I miss him a lot, you know."

"Aww..." the crowd said again.

"That's so sweet," Bridgette said.

"And finally, last but not least, it's Tails!"

Tails walked on stage.

"Hi Tails," Bridgette said.

"Hey Bridge, it's great to finally meet you."

"Tails, I have to ask you, is there anyone special back home?"

_Please don't say too much,_ Angel thought.

"Well, yeah, actually," Tails said. Her name's Angel Icirrus and she's the most amazing girl I've ever met."

President Bunny looked at him in interest.

Cynthia's eyes grew large. _He wouldn't mean… _

"That sounds so nice," Bridgette said, not knowing about the information she just released. "Well, that's all the time we have! The next time you see these guys, they'll be fighting in the arena! Happy Hunger Games, everyone!"

The crowd cheered and the TV went black.

Sonic stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed." He said. He dashed out of the room.

Angel could feel Shadow staring at her. "What."

Shadow smirked, then disappeared.

**Okay, I know it's taking forever to get to the games, but it will be soon, I promise. Like I said at the top, tell me what you thing about this chapter AND Angel! Thanks! ;)**


	9. Chap Nine: Let the Games Begin

Chapter Nine: Let the Games Begin!

**FINALLY! It's what we've all sat through Eight Chapters for! The Games! And may the odds forever be in your favor :)**

Tails was in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the day that 24 go in, and two weeks later only one, maybe even two would come out. He thought about Sonic, the day his parents abandoned him, and all of the times they had defeated Eggman. Tails thought about his odds at winning, they were pretty good actually, but that made him a prime target.

Especially a prime target for District Two.

Amy walked in the room. "Tails?"

He sat up. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking… thinking about our strategy tomorrow. I was wondering if we should make an alliance or not."

Tails paused. "Maybe, we should… but not right from the start. I just think that at least one of us should be able to go home, you know?"

"Yeah I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I can't believe that we might actually go." Tails said.

Amy nodded. "To think that we might not actually come back… it's crazy. I wish that we could do something about it."

"Yeah…"

The next morning, Tails and Amy were getting ready to get in the tubes that would bring them to the arena.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," Amy said.

"I think that's the least of our problems, Amy."

"You guys ready?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah," Tails said. But he wasn't ready. Wasn't ready to die.

Rouge hugged them both. "Remember. Don't head to the bloodbath. And avoid as many people as possible. Don't attack unless you're guaranteed to kill with the first shot."

"Got it," Amy and Tails both said.

_Twenty seconds to countdown_, the PA said.

"Good luck, you guys," Knuckles said.

Tails and Amy went in to the tubes. The tubes started to go up.

Tails put his hand in front of his eyes. The sun almost blinded him. He looked around. The other 23 tributes were all on their pedestals. The environment was a large deciduous forest with many trees and hills. In the center of it all was the Cornucopia, overflowing with weapons and survival items. Above it all was a clock with a time on it.

_20…_

_19…_

Tails looked at the other tributes. _They all look so determined_, he thought. _Better stay sharp._

_18…_

_17…_

At home, Sonic squeezed Angel's hand. She squeezed it back.

_16…_

_15…_

Tails' heart was racing. He closed his eyes.

_14…_

_13…_

Shadow looked over the green hills of Mobius. He smiled at the thought of the Games.

_12…_

_11…_

Somewhere in Unova, a Bidoof exploded.

_10…_

_9…_

Tails opened his eyes and looked at Amy. She looked ready to start.

_8…_

_7…_

Angel squeezed harder, almost breaking Sonic's hand.

_6…_

_5…_

Shadow smiled again.

_4…_

_3…_

Another Bidoof exploded.

_2…_

_1…_

GO!

The siren blared as the tributes took off. Tails ran towards the woods. He watched the bloodbath as he ran.

"I'M GONNA KILL THESE THINGS!" Daffy yelled at the gorilla and panda that were sitting on top of the Cornucopia.

"You can't kill them! They're endangered!" Jimmy Neutron yelled.

"WELL GUESS WHAT?! SO ARE DUCKS!"

"No they're not!" Timmy Turner shot back.

The panda walked over to Daffy and sat on him.

"Mother," Daffy squeaked. He was dead.

The gorilla walked over to Boots and Backpack. He ripped the arms off the Backpack and stuff Boots in it. They were dead.

**Note: Although Pandas and Gorillas are endangered, they will not attempt to kill Daffy Ducks or talking monkeys and backpacks, although they should. The more you know :D**

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by Tails' head. He turned to see who shot it. It was Mario.

_Oh, screw what Rouge said, _Tails thought.

He grabbed a backpack, which blocked another arrow. He ran to the woods, where he crashed in to Tom. The cat took out his knife and attempted to stab the two tailed fox. He fell to the ground instead. Tails saw the arrow in Tom's back. Thinking that it was Mario, he loaded his bow. But instead, it turned out it was Lola. She winked at Tails and ran in to the woods.

Feeling grateful, Tails ran another few miles in to the woods. When he felt he was a safe distance from the Cornucopia, he climbed in to a large tree to see what was in his bags. He pulled out a machete, a water bottle, five arrows, a rope, and a vile of poison. He smiled. _Maybe the odds are in my favor after all,_ he thought. Feeling exhausted, he then fell asleep.

**Sorry this chapter took a couple days! It might be a couple days before I write another one, since I'm not going to be at home tomorrow. But I hope you're enjoying this so far ;D**


	10. Chap Ten: Beedrill Swarm

Chapter Ten: Beedrill Swarm

**This is probably the chapter that most closely resembles the actual Hunger Games, but the tracker jackers are Beedrill instead. Hope you're enjoying this so far!**

The sound of the cannon jolted Tails from his sleep, almost making him fall out of the tree. He looked up at the artificial sky. It was nighttime. Another four cannons went off, making him jump again. In the sky, the Capitol logo appeared as the national anthem appeared. Tails looked up again. _The Fallen, _he thought.

Pictures of Daffy, Backpack, Boots, Mike Wolfe, and Frank Fritz flashed on the screen. The Capitol logo showed up again, and the screen disappeared. _That's it?_ Tails thought to himself. _I thought more would dead by now._

The next morning, Tails woke to the sound of talking. He looked down to the ground and saw Mario and Peach. He wondered if they knew he was there.

Tails felt a small pebble hit him in the back of the head. "What the-" he looked up in to the tree next to him. It was Lola. She pointed to one of the branches. _Beedrill_, Tails thought. The replacement of tracker jackers.

Tom Tucker and Cynthia were hosting the games from the studio. "Cynthia, aren't those Pokémon Beedrill?" Tom asked his co-host.

"Yes," Cynthia said. "Beedrill stings are just as powerful as tracker jackers. Not only that, but their large size can make a serious problem for anyone who runs in to them."

Tails nodded to Lola. He started climbing the tree. When he reached the beehive, he took out his machete and started cutting. The Beedrill were huge, almost as big as him, that it would probably kill him if he were to get stung. He wondered how Pokémon trainers controlled these things.

After a few minutes of sawing at the branch, it gave in and the hive crashed to the ground. Tails flew to the top of the tree and watched as the tributes from District Two were stung to death. Two more cannons fired. Tails turned to thank Lola, but she had already disappeared.

Tails jumped to the ground. He never thought that he would kill someone, but he almost…enjoyed killing these two. With Mario out of the way, SEGA had a chance.

Tails shook his head. _What am I thinking?_ He thought. He continued walking through the woods as his stomach growled. _Now what?_ he asked himself. Then he saw it- a wild Bidoof.

"Eww…" he said. "Am I really considering eating that?" he took out his bow and arrow anyway. He shot the arrow, which landed in the Bidoof's eye. "Yes!" he yelled as he ran to his prey. Just before he could reach it, Eggman tackled him and pinned him against a rock.

Eggman laughed maniacally. "Now I've got you, you annoying little pipsqueak!"

Tails was squirming under Eggman's grip, trying to escape.

"Let me go Eggman!" Tails choked out.

At home, Sonic growled.

"Well, you pesky little fox, in honor of you making it this far, I'll make your death as unpainful as possible!" he laughed again.

"What do you me-" Tails felt as small pinch in his leg. Eggman had just stabbed him with tranquillizer.

Tails was getting sleepy. He stopped struggling and lost the will power to keep fighting. His thoughts started to get clouded as his eyes closed. Soon he was lying on the ground in a deep sleep.

"Now to end this," Eggman said as he pulled out his knife. "Goodbye you pesky little-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He looked down a stomach. There was a bloody spear in it. Eggman fell to the ground as another cannon fired.

Lola smiled as she grabbed her spear. She ran off, leaving Tails on the ground, unconscious.

As Lola ran off, a pretty blonde and a tall, skinny nerd were walking through the woods.

**And that wraps up chapter ten! Sorry it took so long! Can you give me your opinion on how the games are going so far? Thanks!**

**Oh, and I don't own anything except for my ideas and Angel! Gotcha, lawyer dudes.**

**OH! And one more thing, I might not update as much now that school's going to start soon. I'll probably post every Friday or Saturday. Hope you're enjoying the story!**


	11. Chap Eleven: Outfox the Sheldon

Chapter Eleven: Outfox the Sheldon

**Hi guys! Like I said, I won't be updating as often because of school, but I'll try as hard as I can to get these up here every Friday or Saturday! And all of this stuff I make Sheldon say I barely even understand myself, so prepare to be thoroughly confused XD! Enjoy!**

"I fail to see how someone cannot see how string theory in quantum physics is obviously the way the universe is!" Sheldon complained to Penny who was barely even listening.

"Yeah, I zoned out after the words 'I fail'," Penny responded as they walked through the woods. "Hey do you see that?" Penny asked. She pointed to something on the ground. It was Tails, still unconscious. "Isn't that one of the other tributes?" she asked Sheldon.

"Yes," Sheldon said. "Now let's turn around and pretend we never saw anything," he turned to walk away.

"Wait," Penny said, grabbing his arm. "He might not be dead. We should help him."

Sheldon looked at her. "Penny, so far we've been attacked by Bidoof and what may have been a rabid squirrel. Now please explain to me how having a hungry fox on our side will help us in our situation."

"He'll shut you up," Penny said bluntly. She walked over to Tails, then she heard something.

"AAAAAH!"

"What the-" Penny was tackled to the ground by a pink blur.

"What did you do to Tails?!" Amy screamed. "Why is he lying on the ground?! TELL ME!" Amy yelled, raising her Piko Piko hammer over her head, ready to crush Penny.

"We didn't do it!" Penny said quickly. "We found him like this, we were going to help him! Sheldon do something!"

"I'm sorry I don't like to get in other people's business," Sheldon said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Penny yelled at Sheldon as she pushed Amy off her. "You've gotten in to EVERYONE'S business! How can you stand there and say that-"

"I'm just gonna go…" Amy said while backing away from the two.

"Oh no, you're staying here," Penny said. She turned back to Sheldon. "Are you totally clueless as to what you've done to us in the past?"

Sheldon twitched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Penny growled angrily, then sighed. "Do you want to come with us, Amy?"

"…Okay," Amy said cautiously.

"Sheldon, get Tails," Penny ordered.

Sheldon flinched, then started to protest.

"Do it, Sheldon."

Sheldon hesitantly picked up Tails, somewhat disgusted.

"Come on," Penny said to Amy. "I'll show you where we've been staying."

Tails woke up to the sound of talking. His head hurt like crazy, every movement making him flinch in pain. He forced himself to sit up and look around. It was late morning. He was under a large shady tree on the grass. He looked at his leg, which had a large bruise. _What happened? All I remember is… oh yeah,_ he thought, remembering what had happened. _But how did I get here?_ He groaned as he stood up. He walked toward the voices that he had heard earlier. He saw two figures sitting around the remains of a campfire.

"Oh, hi Tails," Amy said looking at him.

"Hi," Tails said, still a little confused. "What happened?"

"We found you lying on the ground unconscious," Penny explained. "So we brought you to our camp."

"Oh. So how long was I out?" Tails inquired as he sat down.

"About three days," Amy replied.

A few minutes later, Sheldon appeared. He looked down at Penny. "You're sitting in my spot," he said.

Penny groaned and moved over.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" Amy asked Penny.

"Because if I didn't let him, I'd be arguing with a crazy person."

Sheldon gritted his teeth. "I told you, I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested."

Penny ignored him. "So I'm Penny, and you've met crazy Sheldon," she explained to Tails.

Sheldon glared at her. "Says the former member of the Corn Queen's Court."

"Says the guy who got chased up a tree by a chicken when he was twelve!" Penny yelled, standing up. The two started to bicker at each other.

"Are they always like this?" Tails whispered to Amy. She didn't respond. "Will you guys stop fighting? Isn't it a bit ridiculous to start fighting over who gets to sit where?"

Sheldon stopped talking and turned to Tails. "I'll have you know that I have a PhD in theoretical physics and I will not take the time to argue with a small eight year old fox child!" he said angrily.

"Then why are you arguing with me now?" Tails said smartly. He had learned how to aggravate someone very easily just by watching Angel torment Knuckles every day.

Sheldon twitched, then turned to Penny. "Must we really bring them along? I don't see how having them in our presence solves anything."

"Sheldon, if it wasn't for them, I would have killed you by now." Penny replied. She turned to Tails and Amy while she took a map out of her pocket. "Okay. So our plan has been to keep moving around the arena and avoiding the other tributes. So we should start moving east by noon time," she explained. "Are you ready to go Sheldon?"

"Fine. But I'm not talking to him," Sheldon said as he pointed to Tails.

"That's fine by me," Tails said.

The alliance then picked up their gear and started heading east.

"This is absurd," Sheldon said. "I have an IQ of 187, higher than any other tribu-"

"Are you sure about that?" Tails asked.

"Well surely yours isn't-"

"It's 225." Tails said as he walked ahead of Sheldon.

"You're lying," Sheldon said quickly. "Foxes lie. He's lying."

Tails turned around. "If I'm lying, then tell me how you open a tool box."

Sheldon was silent for a minute. "I have a PhD in theoretical physics."

"I built a plane," Tails said coolly. He ran ahead to join Amy and Penny.

"Curse you, Miles Prower," Sheldon mumbled under his breath.

"I think you made him mad," Amy said to Tails as she looked back at Sheldon.

"He'll be fine," Penny said. "You know, as long as he doesn't explode, then we're fine."

Tails turned around to look at Sheldon, who was staring at him intensely. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to blow up your mind," Sheldon replied, still staring.

"And he calls himself a genius," Tails mumbled.

"I heard that," Sheldon said.

And with that, the four of the tributes kept walking, unaware of the dangers that lied ahead.

**And that wraps up chapter eleven! Not much action in this one, but I wanted a chance to add some humor in this, and there's no better opportunity than Sheldon Cooper! But give me your opinion on how the story is going! Thanks!**


	12. Chap Twelve: Take an Axe to the Side

Chapter Twelve: Take an Arrow to the Knee or Take an Axe to the Side

**Chapter Twelve. AKA, the chapter that brings us to 10,000 words! Thanks for all the support. Without you guys, I would have never made it this far!**

"If you two don't shut up in the next two seconds, I'm gonna-"

"Calm down, Amy," Penny said as she held Amy back. Tails and Sheldon had been arguing for the past three hours about who was smarter, and Amy was just about to snap.

"But they've been arguing for over three hours!" Amy protested as she tried to escape Penny's grasp. "And I thought they were supposed to be geniuses…"

"You think this is bad? I have to go through it every day," Penny said, thinking of everything she had to deal with back home.

"Well how do you deal with?" Amy inquired.

"Maybe if you ignore them they'll go away," Penny said.

"Does that even work?" Amy asked bluntly.

"Not yet," Penny replied.

A few feet behind them, Tails and Sheldon were still fighting as they walked.

"Okay," Tails said. "You admit that I'm smarter, which the IQ test states, and I won't murder you in your sleep."

"Fine," Sheldon said.

Tails smiled triumphantly. He had finally beat Sheldon. He turned to walk away.

"Bazinga," Sheldon said.

Tails turned around and rolled his eyes. Penny was right- Sheldon was a crazy person. "How much longer do we have to walk, Penny?"

Penny looked at the map. "Um, another couple hours, maybe?"

"Good," Tails said. He sat on the ground to rest. The walk had already been exhausting, and on top of that, the tranquilizer had made him even more tired. He took a moment to look at their surroundings. They were in a large open field covered with tall green grass. The sun shined brightly above them. It reminded him of home. Tails was just about to point this out to Amy, when he felt something hot go flying past his head. "What the-" another fireball just barely missed him as he ducked to the ground.

"What the heck is going on?" Penny started to say, but she didn't get the chance to finish as a large spiny figure grabbed her.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Bowser roared. "That pain in the neck of a fox killed the Princess, so I guess this is the next best thing!" he tightened his grip on Penny.

"Let go of me!" Penny screamed. She struggled to escape Bowser's grip, but she wasn't strong enough.

"We have to do something, guys!" Amy shouted to Tails and Sheldon. But the two of them couldn't do anything. Tails didn't have the strength to fight, and Sheldon was frozen in fear.

"I SAID LET GO!" Penny yelled angrily. She gave the koopa king a swift quick kick to the nuts. Penny took her chance to escape as Bowser yelled in pain.

"Let's move!" Penny yelled as she started to run for the woods. The others followed.

"Fine," Bowser said. "If you won't listen reason, I'll just have to kill you off." He took out an axe from behind him and threw it as far as he could in Penny's direction. It landed square in her side. "Bull's eye," Bowser said in triumph. He then ran off in the other direction.

"PENNY!" Sheldon yelled as he ran to her. Tails and Amy hurried behind him.

Penny had already lost a fatal amount of blood by the time the rest of them reached her. The axe had wounded her badly, digging deep in to her side. She coughed up a little blood.

Sheldon hurried to the ground and kneeled next to Penny. "Penny we have to-"

"No, Sheldon…" Penny said weakly. She coughed a little bit more. "It's time for me to go."

Sheldon sighed. "Penny… I just want to say… that I will miss you. I'm going to miss you trying to sit in my spot, and the way you are always in our apartment. I know I always act like I hate it… but I've gotten used to it. And this is very awkward for me, but Leonard wanted you to have this," then he kissed Penny.

"Sheldon…." Penny coughed a little more. "Tell Leonard I said I love him, okay?"

"Okay," Sheldon said. A cannon went off. Penny was gone.

Amy buried her face in Tails' shoulder as she cried. Tails was trying not to cry.

Sheldon stood up suddenly. "Let's move," he said.

"Wait, already?" Tails asked surprised. "But-"

"Let's go," Sheldon said. "I'm going to find that damn turtle and kill him."

Amy lifted up her head. "Sheldon's right, Tails. We should get going."

"Okay…" Tails said. He picked up his bag and joined Sheldon and Amy.

**And that is chapter twelve! I thought this one was really sad, since Penny is one of my favorites on the Big Bang Theory. But I hope you enjoyed it, all the same! See you next time I update!**


	13. Chap Thirteen: 452: Still Alive

Chapter Thirteen: #452: Still Alive

**Chapter Thirteen, yay! And as you know, yesterday was Friday the thirteenth, and… yeah. Weird coincidence, right?**

President Bugs Bunny was sitting in his office, watching the Games on his 80" flat screen television that hung on the wall. He was in his leather office chair behind his mahogany desk, when general Porky Pig ran in to the room.

"What's up, doc?" he asked darkly.

"Mr. President I-I-I-"

"Cut to the chase, Porky," the President said. He wondered how Porky had even gotten to be a general in the first place.

"Well, you see, it's abou-bout D-District Three," he explained. "We've found Plasma Agent 452. The one w-we've been searching for." He took out a folder from behind him, revealing evidence of 452 being in the area. "S-She's still alive, sir." He looked at the President. His face was expressionless as he examined the papers. Porky cleared his throat. "Shall I send out a s-search party to find her, sir?"

"No," the President said calmly. "She'll come right to us… eventually." he turned back to his television, the camera focused on Tails.

Porky didn't seem to get the hint. "B-But Bugs!" he exclaimed. "She's destroyed an entire world! Repeatedly attacked the Mushroom Kingdom! If we don't take action now-"

"Quiet!" the President snapped. "I know how strong she is, and I know her weaknesses too. We have to wait for the right moment! Now get out."

"Y-Yes, Mr. President, sir," Porky saluted, then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Angel was sitting on the cold water of the pool, frost surrounding the place where she sat. She was crystalizing the rose that Cream had given her in frost, preserving it. She looked up at the sky. It was already nighttime, and the stars shined brightly in the sky.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked. Angel jumped in fear, unaware that he had been watching her.

She the shrugged casually. "Just freezing stuff," she continued to concentrate on the rose.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you care?" she said as she put down the rose. "Speaking of roses… I know you miss Amy." She said deviously.

"Yeah, and I miss Tails more. What's your point?"

"You like Amy," she said teasingly.

"Yeah, as a friend."

"Right," Angel said sarcastically. "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Sparkleton. News Brief. 'Nobody knows if Sonic considers Amy his girlfriend.'" She smirked at him as she quoted the video game.

"That's insane. Nintendo people are crazy," he replied.

"Whatever you say," Angel said. She picked up rose and went back to working on it.

"Where do we go now?" Amy asked Sheldon. It had been a few hours since Penny died, and she couldn't stand the silence. She had to say something. Plus it was getting dark, and she could already tell that Tails was exhausted.

Sheldon looked around. "I suppose we could stop for now. But in the morning we'll keep going."

The three of them stop to make camp. Tails slept with no trouble at all, but Sheldon and Amy stayed sitting around the fire. They knew it was a bad idea to make one, but there were plenty of animals in the woods that could attack them.

Amy stood up. "Did you here that?" she asked Sheldon.

Sheldon listened. He heard something, but it was very faint. It sounded like annoying laughter.

"Do you think it's-"

"District 12," Sheldon said. He started walking toward the laughter.

"Wait where are you, going?!" Amy asked. She couldn't leave Tails by himself.

"It's Spongebob. It's obvious that I'm going to go get a Krabby Patty." He kept walking.

Amy sighed and followed him. A few minutes later, they could see a yellow sponge and a pink starfish sitting around a fire. "Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song…" they sang.

Amy signaled Sheldon to come and hide behind a nearby bush. "Ugh, I hate this song," she mumbled. She turned to Sheldon. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes," Sheldon said. "_You_ go out there, and_ you _use your Piko Piko Hammer, and _you_ smash them."

"And what do _you_ do?" Amy asked.

"Well, I have the most important job of all," Sheldon replied. "I supervise to make sure there's nothing that's going to attack you."

"Really. And what happens if there _is_ something about to attack me?"

"Simple. I'll scream, run away, and act like I never saw anything."

"You're unbelievable," Amy said as she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll do it. Just… don't do anything stupid while I'm out there." She took out her Piko Piko Hammer and got ready.

"Well it's highly unlikely that I'd do something stupid." Sheldon said. "In fact, I think stupidity would be your strong suit."

Amy turned around and glared at him. "Are you really going to talk to me like that when I have a giant hammer in my hand and you don't have anything at all?"

Sheldon was silent.

Amy turned back to Spongebob and Patrick. "Here we go," she mumbled. She jumped out from behind the bush and screamed as she ran to the two sea creatures. She smashed them with her hammer until she heard two cannons go off. She fell to her knees in exhaustion. "Did they have any food Sheldon?"

"Nope… just bubble soap."

Amy growled. "This was a total waste of time."

Sheldon started to protest, but he was interrupted by a high pitched scream that came from their camp.

"Tails!" Amy yelled.

**And that is Chapter Thirteen! I wanted to put a little focus on what Bugs is doing. More foreshadowing on Angel :) Anyway, please review! Thanks!**


	14. Chap Fourteen: Nerd to the Rescue

Chapter 14: Nerd to the Rescue

**Chapter fourteen, yay! Interesting fact: when I wrote this I was listening to the Pikachu song, which is TEN HOURS LONG. Look it up on youtube, it's hilarious. Thanks!**

Tails backed up against the tree. In front of him was something that looked like a floating purple lamp. It had glowing yellow eyes, and a black top and base. "_Lampent…_" it whispered.

Angel let out a small cream at home as she watched the games.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Look at this," she said. She pulled out a small rectangular device, much like a Nintendo DS, but thinner and less wide. It had two screens on it, which displayed many creatures.

"Is that a Pokedex?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Angel replied. "I stole- I mean, borrowed it from somebody. Anyway, take a look." She held up the Pokedex, which showed a picture of the Pokemon that Tails was up against.

_"Lampent, the Lamp Pokemon, and the evolved form of Litwick. Lampent show up at the moment of death and steal spirit from the body."_

"What the heck?!" Sonic yelled. "Steals spirit from the body?"

"Forget the entry, Sonic!" Angel snapped. "That thing is a duel Ghost- and Fire- type. It can burn him or possess him, or-" she started shivering.

Tails backed farther against the tree. He spotted a purple stone on the ground and picked it up. "Back off!" he yelled. He chucked the stone at the Lampent, directly hitting it in the face. "Yes!" Tails shouted in triumph.

"No!" Angel shouted at home. She facepalmed.

"What?" Sonic asked. He couldn't figure out why Angel was so upset. Tails had a chance to escape now… didn't he?

"That… was a Dusk Stone," Angel explained. "If a certain Pokemon, such as Lampent, touches one of those stones they evolve. And Lampent evolves into…oh God," she swallowed.

The Lampent began to glow and change shape. It was now much larger, and shaped like a chandelier with purple flames and a blacker base. It still had the same menacing yellow eyes. "Chandelure," it whispered.

"What?!" Tails yelled. "But how is that possible?"

Angel hugged her knees and began to shake. "It's a Chandelure," she whispered terrified.

Sonic took the Pokedex out of her hand.

_"Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon, and the evolved form of Lampent. It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving it's arms, it puts it's foes in a hypnotic trance."_

"That's insane!" Sonic said in astonishment. He looked at Angel. "What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Nothing," Angel said, still trembling. "Just not a big fan of Chandelure, that's all."

"Right," Sonic said.

Tails looked around frantically. "What do I do now?" he wondered aloud. He looked back at the Pokemon that floated before him. Its arms started to undulate hypnotically, putting Tails in a trance. His muscles began to relax as well as his mind. He took a step closer to the Chandelure as he became less and less aware of his surroundings.

"DIE POKEMON DIE!" Sheldon screamed as he rapidly hit Chandelure with Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. The Chandelure fell to the ground, unconscious.

Tails blinked as he staggered back, waking from his trance. "What happened?"

Amy caught up to Tails and Sheldon. "Give me that," she paned as she swiped her hammer from Sheldon. She looked down at the Chandelure on the ground. "What in the world happened here?"

"I have a hypothesis," Sheldon said. "Tails' inferior mind has allowed him to become in a trance, therefore motivating me to steal your hammer and destroy one of the most fascinating creatures in the universe."

"Right…" Amy said.

"What do you mean inferior?" Tails challenged.

Amy sighed. "Here we go again."

"You know you're just as susceptible to hypnosis as I am and you know it!" he yelled at Sheldon.

"Excuse me," Sheldon said calmly. "But I'm the one that saved you. You should be thanking me that you haven't been barbecued by a poor excuse for a Pokemon."

"I guess you're right," Tails mumbled.

"I usually am," Sheldon said proudly as he walked ahead.

**And that wraps up Chapter 14! Thanks for your support! Not much going on in this chapter, but I had to show that Angel is afraid of SOMETHING. Thanks again!s**


	15. Chap Fifteen: Breakdown

Chapter 15: Breakdown

**Chapter 15! Yay! Okay, so one of my friends wanted me to put her in this story, so I made her into an orange Yoshi. Anyway, thanks for your support!**

Outside of the Sonic's mansion, a group of rebels watched from a hill. A red haired girl that had made it to the final three in Total Drama Revenge of the Island watched using her binoculars. The bottom part of her top was ripped off, which she had wrapped around her head like a headband. Her face, showing a look of impressive concentration, was marked with black ink, as if it was war paint. Her tan khakis had dark grass stains on the knees, making her crouch uncomfortably on her high heel wedges. She was concentrated on getting the binoculars focused on the window, determined to find her target. "Now where is she…"

A small orange dinosaur with a large nose and a red shell on its back popped its head from behind her. "Hi, Zoey!"

Zoey let out a small scream as she fumbled with the binoculars. She sighed. "What are you doing, Melaney?" she asked, rather annoyed at the sudden appearance of the Yoshi. "I'm kinda busy right now, you know," she turned back to the mansion.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Melaney asked, totally ignoring the fact that Zoey wanted to be alone.

A voice came from farther down the hill. The voice of a juvenile delinquent to be exact. His green mohawk blended in well with the surrounding trees, despite its brightness, and had piercings through his nose and one of his eyebrows. Around his neck he wore a collar with spikes coming out of it, and his black shirt had white sleeves and a skull on the chest. His dark blue capris led down to his red sneakers. "You know she isn't gonna leave you alone," Duncan said as he etched an image of a skull in the bark of a nearby tree using his knife.

"You're not exactly helping either," Zoey fired back as she continued to stare through the binoculars.

Another voice came from down the hill. "Wanna explain why we're here again?" a goth girl asked. She had short hair that was cut down to her neck and had black and blue streaks running down it. Her boots were a dark black with laces in them and went up to the middle of her thighs. The skirt she wore was short, black, and blue and went over her dark leggings. Her black shirt was jaggedly cut just above her bellybutton, the sleeves being blue and green. The girl put her arms around Duncan as he continued to etch away at the tree, making him smile in pleasure.

"That's my Gwen," Duncan said.

Zoey rolled her eyes and turned to Melaney. "Where's Robin the useless wonder boy and the rest of the Teen Titans?"

Melaney shrugged.

"Don't forget that Stewie, Peter, and Brian Griffin are gone," Duncan pointed out.

"And Heather and Doofenshmirtz," Gwen finished.

"But that's like everybody!" Zoey exclaimed. She sighed. She was never going to stop the Capitol. But she had to avenge Mike…

She shook her head. "Whatever," she picked up her binoculars and went back to spying on the mansion.

"Uh, you still didn't answer my question," Gwen commented. "Why are we here again?"

"We need someone else in the rebellion," she replied simply. "We need… a criminal."

Duncan looked away from his etching on the tree. "Uh, hello, you've already got one," he said, pointing to himself.

"Not you," Zoey scolded. "I have someone even better in mind." She smiled deviously.

Tails turned back to Sheldon as they walked through the woods. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Sheldon was sitting on a rock, using a stick to draw numbers and variables in the mud. "Calculating the area of the arena," he explained, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Why's that?" Amy asked curiously.

"I'm not even gonna bother asking," Tails mumbled. He looked out further into the lush green forest when something shiny caught his eye. "I wonder what that is," he said to himself. He started to run through the woods towards it.

"Tails, where are you going?!" Amy shouted.

He didn't answer. When he finally reached the area he was looking for, he stopped. "Wow."

In front of him stood a large, high tech fighter jet, standing at ten feet tall, painted camouflage green. It seated four people, and had large laser cannons coming from the sides. Tails stared at it in amazement.

Amy ran up next to him, trying to catch her breath. "You know… you…don't…whoa," she said as she noticed the jet in front of her. "What is that thing?"

Sheldon walked up to the two of them. "It's a jet," he commented.

"No, really?" Amy said sarcastically.

"Yes. Really," Sheldon replied, unable to pick up her sarcasm.

"This thing is impressive," Tails said quietly. He used his two Tails to fly to the seats of the jet. He looked at the control panel, which was covered with many buttons and functions. "Seems simple enough," Tails said to himself. He sat in the pilot's seat.

"And no one here thinks it's weird that there's a jet in the middle of the woods?" Amy commented.

"Come on, Amy, I know what I'm doing," Tails said. "We can go spy on the other tributes." He started up the plane as Sheldon climbed into one of the passenger seat.

"Yeah, Tails, because they're not going to think that a plane spying on them is weird," she replied.

Sheldon looked at Tails. "She's not very nice."

Tails sighed. "Come on, Amy, what could possibly go wrong? It's not like we haven't been in a plane before."

"Fine," she said reluctantly as she climbed into the seat behind Sheldon. "What could possibly go wrong. That's what they said at the beginning of every Fairly OddParents episode, but something always went wrong."

"Great!" Tails said excitedly. "Let's go!" The plane began lift into the air. Soon the three tributes were high in the sky.

Meanwhile, two pawn shop workers from Las Vegas had just found a plane in the woods as well. The Old Man sat in the pilot seat as his co-tribute Chumlee sat in the seat behind him.

"I thought you were in the U.S Navy," Chumlee said to the Old Man as they flew through the air.

"None of your damn business what I was in," the Old Man replied. "Just don't touch anything." He continued to stare straight ahead.

Chumlee looked down at a red button on the control panel. "What does this button do?" he asked as he pushed it.

"No don't press that you idiot!" the Old Man yelled. The planes controls started to malfunction as the spun out of control in the air.

Amy squinted her eyes at something she saw ahead of them. "Is that a plane?"

Tails looked up from the control panel. "It is!" he exclaimed.

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's coming this way!" Sheldon yelled.

"Do something, Tails!" Amy yelled in panic.

"No freakin' duh!" Tails shot back. He was panicking too. He fumbled with the controls as the other plane came closer. "I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?!" Sheldon yelled. "You're the one that said you knew what you were doing!"

"I know," Tails said quietly. "But in reality I don't. And now we're all going to die because of my stupidity." He turned around to look at Sheldon. "Sheldon, I'm sorry I called you crazy. You are, and always will be, a great physicist."

Sheldon raised his hand and separated his index finger and his middle finger from his ring finger and pinkie. "Live long and prosper." He simply said. "And I must admit, you are quite intelligent for you age."

"Thank you," Tails said. He turned back to the window and saw the other plane, only a hundred feet away. "I guess this is it." He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

There was fire everywhere when the two planes hit each other. Flaming metal went in every direction as the five tributes fell to the ground.

Tails woke up to the sound of a cannon. And another one. He looked around at the fiery mess that surrounded him. He saw the Old Man stand up and move. He didn't seem to notice Tails. He looked down at Chumlee and shook his head, then ran off into the woods.

Tails sat on the ground for a moment, resting. It was a miracle that he had survived, and an even bigger miracle that he had barely gotten hurt. A few minutes later, he heard another cannon go off.

_So that makes… Sheldon, Chumlee, and…Amy. _

He put his head on his knees and began to cry, guilty for making the two of them get in the plane. Now they were both gone…

Angel watched Tails from home, feeling helpless. "What happened?" she asked.

"They broke him," Sonic simply replied.

**Chapter 15's done, yay! Looks like Sheldon and Amy are gone though… or are they? Find out next weekend! See ya!**


	16. Chap Sixteen: All Alone Again

Chapter 16: All Alone Again

**Chapter 16! Yay! Thank you guys for all of your support! I really appreciate it! Interesting Fact: My friend Melaney wrote like two sentences of this. Thanks buddy :)**

Tails looked up at the sky above him. He was under a shady green oak tree, the sun casting shadows across the soft green grass of the arena floor. He watched the dew drop from the leaves on the tree and into the pond that stood before him. The water was crystal clear, revealing the many species of fish and Pokémon that lived on its rocky bottom. The wind blew gently through the leaves on the trees, making the shadows on the grass sway back and forth in time with the leaves above them. He could hear a flock of Pidgey calling out to the other bird Pokémon in the sky.

_Amy's really dead._ Tails thought to himself. _ What is Sonic going to do when he finds out? What about when I get home? I thought we could make it together even though she can be annoying sometimes. Now I have to go home and face him…that's if I can even make it, that is._

Tails heard a rustling in the bushes. He stepped out from under the oak tree and began walking towards it. He heard two distinct voices.

"I told you we should have gone the other way," one of the voices scolded. "You and your stupid swirly hairdo got us attacked by a flock of Spearow!"

The other voice quickly fired back. "It's not all my fault. Don't ten-year-olds with stupid hats get attacked by Spearow?"

"Are you calling me an Ash?" the first voice growled.

"No," the first voice yelled back. "I'm calling you an _ass_!"

Tails sighed as he continued to listen to the constant arguing. "I've had enough of this," he mumbled. He gave the bush a swift kick and watched two ten year olds jump out of it. The first one had bucked teeth like a beaver, a stupid pink hat, a shirt of the same shade, and pants that covered his shoes. The second kid had his hair swirled like fudge on a sundae on top of his giant head. His shirt had a yellow atom displayed on a bright red color, and wore jeans. The two of them were continuing to hit each other.

Tails rolled his eyes and began to spin his two tails like a propeller. He whipped both of them in the face, just as he had done when he met Angel three months ago.

"Hey!" Timmy and Jimmy yelled. They both looked like they were bleeding, but they might have already been like that before Tails had hit them.

"What are you two doing?" Tails questioned them. He could kill them off in a second. He wanted something first, however.

Timmy stepped forward and pointed to Jimmy. "This IDIOT got us attacked by wild Spearow!"

"Did not!" Jimmy yelled back. "A ten–year-old gets attacked by wild Spearow on the first day of his Pokemon journey. Now a ten-year-old IDIOT gets attacked during the Hunger Games. My hypothesis is correct!"

"I would care about what you had to say, if I knew what that word meant!" Timmy screamed. The two co-tributes began to fight each other, but with knives this time. In a few minutes, both had bled to death and two cannons fired.

Tails sighed. "There's two more gone." He started walking in the direction the two of them had come from, lost in thought. He was all alone again, just like when his life had first started. He wondered where he would be if Sonic hadn't been there after his parents abandoned him. _Probably dead,_ he thought. _Sonic's always been there for me, and I can't even rescue Amy. Me and my stupidity._

_But what about Angel?_ Tails thought to himself. He knew almost nothing about her past, not even where she came from. For Pete's sake, he didn't even know how _old_ she was. Ten, maybe twelve? _Whatever,_ he thought. _As long as she likes me, I'll be happy._

He continued to walk until he tripped on something. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he crashed to the ground. He looked back at the metal object that had made him fall over. "What's this?" he said as he picked it up. It was a small wrench, perfect for using on the jet that crashed. He turned back and started running in the direction that he had just been in. _At least I won't be putting anyone in danger this time_, he thought.

After a few minutes of running, he finally reached the pile of metal. He started to put the jet back together, only with the wrench and his hands. After hours of hard work, the plane was finally put together. "I'd say that's pretty good for an eight-year-old," Tails said happily as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He climbed into the jet. "I'm not going to crash again," he said. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel, then flew into the sky.

Tails watched the ground below him. "If I can pick off a few tributes, I might actually be able to go home!" he exclaimed excitedly. He looked down at the screen on the control panel, which was zoomed in on the ground and could even make the smallest mouse on the ground. He squinted on the screen, which displayed a small brown dot running across the ground. "Speak of the devil…" he said quietly. He landed the jet in the tall grass and jumped out. The small mouse before him squeaked and tried to run away, but Tails stepped on his tail and picked him up.

"Look, despite the fact that I'm pretty hungry, I'm not a big fan of eating mouse, so if I just snap your neck and make it quick, would you be okay with that?"

Jerry nodded silently.

"Okay… here we go," Tails snapped the little mouse's neck in half and held him there until he heard a cannon. He then placed Jerry in the grass and got back in to the plane, which then took off into the sky.

"So that leaves me, Bowser, Lola, Phineas, and Ferb," Tails said to himself. "I wonder where they are." He looked back down at the screen on the control panel. He could see a boy with green hair and a boy with a head shaped like a Dorito working on something on the ground. He scoffed. "Whatever you're building, I bet I can build it better," he prepared to land the plane again, but was stopped when he felt something hit one of the spinning turbines. "Aw, crap," he mumbled. He attempted to land the plane again, and luckily succeeded. He hopped out of the plane. He heard something coming from behind him. Tails whipped around, but saw nothing but the grass. He then felt something slam the back of his head, and everything went black.

**Chapter 16's done! Yay! For those who are confused about the Spearow joke, allow me to explain. You see, when Pokemon first aired (back when it was good) Ash and Pikachu got attacked by a flock of wild Spearow on the first day of their journey. Since Ash and Timmy are both ten and have very similar characteristics (minus personality, that's different) I thought I would stick that in there. Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya next time! **


	17. Chap Seventeen: Max Revive

Chapter 17: Max Revive

**Surprise, surprise! That's right, I'm back, and there's TWO chapters the week! Why you ask? Well for one, I have no school on Friday :) And two, Melaney kept bugging me to write another chapter -_- but anyway, surprise!**

Tails opened his eyes. The back of his head was throbbing with pain, the sunlight giving him a headache. He was in the exact same place as when he was knocked out, except his hands and feet were bound together with scratchy rope. He looked up and saw an orange haired boy staring at him, smirking evilly.

"Well, well, well," he said menacingly. He turned to his brother. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna _kill_ today." He turned back to Tails and picked him up by his neck, pinning him against the plane. "What do you want?" Phineas asked harshly.

"Let… me go," Tails choked out. He made several attempts to kick Phineas away, but the rope bound around his legs prevented him from doing so.

Phineas increased the pressure on the fox, making him choke even more. "I'll finish you off, right here, right now." He took his knife out and pressed it on Tails' neck. "Get ready to die, you little deformed pest. What does the fox say, hmm?"

Tails felt a fiery rage begin to form inside of him as he glared at Phineas. "The fox says…get the hell off me!" He found an inner strength he never knew he had and used all of his might to kick Phineas away. The boy fell to the ground, shocked. Tails used his teeth to tear the rope from his hands then untied his legs. He ripped the knife out of Phineas' hand and pointed it at his face. "It's your turn to die," he said sharply.

Phineas smiled calmly. "Oh, is it Tails? Because I don't think that's what Ferb has to say about it." The ground began to rumble under them. Tails looked up from Phineas as the trees behind him shook as if there was an earthquake. Then the two of them saw it.

"Whoa," Tails said, looking at the robot that floated before him. The figure was black and yellow, and had a sharp beak. There were rockets that came out of its shoes and behind, allowing it to float in the air. It had strong black arms and legs, able to crush anything. _The Beak,_ Tails thought in amazement.

Phineas jumped into the upper half of the robot, taking control. "What do you think, Tails? You should be impressed, someone like you could never build anything like this."

Tails growled under his breath. "I'll never be impressed by anything you build!" he yelled.

Phineas tsked. "Then I guess we'll just have to crush you in to a million pieces." The Beak floated forward, then gave Tails a powerful punch to the chest. He went crashing in to the jet, in serious pain. He stood up anyway.

"I may not have created it myself, but it'll have to do," he jumped into the plane and started it up, making it fly in the sky. "Let's do this." He pushed one of the buttons on the control panel, which activated the laser cannon. He fired it at the Beak, but it missed.

"Hmph," Phineas said. "You think you can beat us with your pathetic little plane? You're unbelievable." He used the Beak to fly into the air to chase Tails, shooting at him along the way.

"All right then," Tails said. "I'll just have to use the rear cannons instead." He activated the cannon's controls and sent a blast from behind the plane, aiming for the Beak. It dodged the attack however.

_I can't hit it!_ Tails thought in panic. "No," he said firmly. "I have to keep my nerve." He turned the jet around to face the Beak. "I'm not gonna run away from you," he yelled. He shot another laser at the Beak, which made direct contact to its stomach. "Yes!" Tails exclaimed excitedly. "I hit it I hit it!" He smiled as he watched the Beak fall to the ground.

Phineas climbed out of the Beak as soon as it crashed. He opened up the legs of the Beak in hopes that Ferb would be okay. "Ferb?" he asked. He gasped. He saw Ferb in the suit, bleeding and not moving.

Then, a cannon went off.

Phineas growled and balled up his fists, punching the ground and the trees. He looked up at the jet that loomed over them. "He's gonna pay," he said darkly. "Come down here and look at what you did, you deformed rat!" he yelled.

Tails stuck his head out of the window of the jet and saw Ferb's dead body. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he watched the two of them. _Oh well, _he thought_. It was either him or me._ He looked down at Phineas. "What are you gonna do about it?" he taunted. If he could make Phineas angry, he could definitely win against him in a fight. "I'm up here, and you're stuck down here."

"Just get down here, and fight me!" Phineas cried. He would get revenge for Ferb's death, even if he had to die himself. "I want to fight you, hand to hand combat!"

Tails sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll kill you today too." He landed the plane on the ground near the cliff. _All I need to do is get him to fall in there,_ he thought. He jumped out of the plane.

Phineas didn't hesitate for a second. He punched Tails in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. He then kicked him continuously, causing Tails to groan in pain.

Tails stood up slowly. "You'll have to do better than that," he remarked. He punched Phineas in the face, the kicked him in the knees and shins. They continued to hurt each other until they were both bleeding intensely.

Phineas took out his knife angrily. "I've had enough of this," he said as he continued to walk towards Tails. He was only a few feet away from the cliffs edge now, and about to fall to his death. "Say goodbye, Miles Prower!" he shoved Tails off the cliff's edge, and into the black crevice below. He watched the fox fall until he could see him no more.

He smiled in triumph and wiped the blood from his hands. He turned to walk back to Beak, then stopped. He could have sworn he heard something coming from the bottom of the cliff. He turned around, and saw Tails flying in the air behind him. He stared in astonishment.

"Why do you act so surprised?" Tails asked with a smirk. "Didn't you know my _deformity_ allows me to fly?" he said, gesturing to his twin tails.

Phineas backed away slowly. This time he was the one on the edge of the cliff. "But…but how is that possible?" he asked. "That shouldn't be…"

"You know what else shouldn't be possible? Bears that can fit in tiny balls, hedgehogs that are blue, and most impossible of all, Dorito headed boys existing." He remarked. "I guess we'll start with that, shall we?" he picked up Phineas by his shirt and hung him over the cliff. "See you later, Phineas," he dropped the boy over the edge of the cliff and watched him fall to his death. He smiled when he heard another cannon go off. "There's another one gone."

He flew back to his plane and sat in the pilot's seat. He motioned to start up the plane, when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Tails!"

Tails turned around and gasped. "Amy?"

**Another surprise! Amy's not dead! Betcha didn't see that coming, did you? Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya next time!**


	18. Chap Eighteen: Finale

Chapter 18: Finale

**Hilo everyone! That's hi, plus hello...anyway, the power's out right now, but lucky for me I'm on a laptop :D But unfortunately the power's out so the internet's…oh wait, never mind. It's back on. I'm not kidding, as soon as I wrote that the power turned back on. Great timing huh?**

"Tails!" Amy yelled again.

_But…how?_ Tails thought. He was extremely happy to see Amy alive and well, but just as confused. He jumped out of the plane and stared at her in astonishment.

Amy sprinted to Tails and embraced him in a huge hug, which was returned. "I was so worried," she said with tears in her eyes.

Tails gently pried her from the hug and looked at her. "But how are you…"

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's getting dark," she said. "Let's get a fire going, and I'll tell you everything."

A few hours later, Tails and Amy were sitting around the fire, huddling close for warmth. "So what happened after the plane crashed?" Tails inquired.

Amy put the mug that she had been holding down on the ground. "After the plane had crashed, I woke up and heard three cannons."

"But-"

Amy raised her hand. "I'll get to that," she said. "Anyway, I heard three cannons, and I got so worried, that I started looking for you, but I couldn't find you. So I went out and started hunting for other tributes, but I didn't find any of them either. Then I went back to the wreck to see if there was there that I could use, then I saw you get back into the air with that jet. So I followed you, and here we are." She took another sip from her mug and stared into the fire.

"But that doesn't make sense," Tails said. "Three cannons went off. That would be you, Sheldon, and Chumlee-"

Amy shook her head. "It was the Old Man, not me. He must have had a heart attack or something."

"Well I'm glad you're safe," Tails said. "I was worried I'd have to go back all by myself."

Amy looked at him. "So do you think we really can go home?" she asked.

"There's only two other tributes left," Tails replied. "I'd say we have a pretty good chance."

"But they happen to be the best tributes," Amy said as she looked down at the ground. "I don't know about Lola, but I know Bowser will do anything to get rid of us. And Sheldon never got the chance to avenge Penny…"

Tails stood up. "Then we'll avenge her. Both of them." He placed his bag in the jet and started it up. "We should get going."

"But we just set up camp!" Amy protested. "Shouldn't we at least think of some kind of plan or-"

"Amy!" Tails exclaimed. "We have to get this over with," he explained. "The sooner the better! Now come on."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine." She climbed into the plane and sat in the seat behind Tails. "Where do you think the other two are?" she shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Probably at the Cornucopia!" Tails shouted back. "If we don't go there, they'll just drive us down there. We should just go and beat them to it." He rose the plane into the air and flew it in the direction towards the Cornucopia.

"How long do you think it's gonna take to get there?" Amy asked Tails as they flew through the air.

"Probably a few hours," Tails explained. "We started at the edge of the arena. I just hope we can get there before everyone else does…"

A few hours later, the two tributes arrived at the Cornucopia. "I don't think anyone else is here," Amy said as she and Tails hopped out of the jet, which was on the grass next to the large, silver cone that sat on the ground. "Do you think we-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. A large, shelled figure had grabbed her, and roared as it jumped onto the Cornucopia.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" it laughed as it held Amy over the edge by her neck. "Guess again, Pinkie! Now that I've run out of princesses, I guess you'll have to do!" he roared again in triumph, tightening the pressure on Amy.

Tails growled from the ground. "What am I going to do?" he asked out loud. "I guess I'll have to get up there and fight him." He began to spin his two tails and flew up to the top of the Cornucopia. "Put her down, Bowser! Or I'll take you on myself!"

The king of Koopas laughed mockingly. "Do you really think you can take me on, fox boy? You're looking pretty puny without that hedgehog standing next to you." He tightened his grip even more on Amy, an evil smirk on his face.

"You seem to underestimate my intelligence, Bowser," Tails said mischievously. I'm not surprised, of course. You wouldn't recognize it if it hit you in the side of the head."

The smirk on Bowser's face quickly disappeared as he stomped his feet in anger. "You're gonna eat those words, fox!" he yelled. He blew a fireball in Tails' direction, which was dodged.

Now it was Tails' turn to attack. He used his tails to fly in to the air, then let himself plummet to the earth. He had to time it just right…

Bowser saw this attack coming. "Not on your life," he said. He quickly moved out of the way and let Tails crash through the Cornucopia.

Tails attempted to get from the horrible fall, but fell back down when a sharp pain went down his spine. He grunted in pain and attempted to stand up again, but failed.

"You have to get up, Tails!" Amy yelled, still in Bowser's hand. "Please! You can do this, Tails!"

"Quiet!" Bowser snarled at Amy. He then heard barking in the distance. "Well here come the dogs now," he said with a smirk.

Tails looked out in to the woods into the astonishment. There were large black dogs rushing towards the Cornucopia, fire blazing from their mouths. They had large white horns coming from their heads, and sharp fangs that could tear through anything. And they were getting closer and closer every second.

"What are those things?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Let me explain to you some Nintendo logic, fox," Bowser said. "Those are Pokemon called Houndoom. Let's just say that they can really heat things up," he explained, then laughed menacingly.

Tails began to panic, then quickly flew to the top of the Cornucopia despite the serious pain he was in.

"I won't be defeated that easily!" he yelled. He quickly sped towards Bowser and attempted to punch, him in the face, but Bowser caught him mid-flight.

"Not gonna happen, shorty," Bowser said. He held both Tails and Amy over the edge of the Cornucopia, which was surrounded by Houndoom. "Say goodbye, SEGA!" he motioned to drop them, then stopped.

An arrow had hit him in the neck. Another cannon went off, and Tails and Amy were dropped off of the Cornucopia.

Amy began to scream as they fell, but Tails remained calm and in control. He spun his two tails and grabbed Amy, flying the both of them back to the top. Lola stood before the two tributes, ready to shoot them with her arrow. All it would take is two shots, and she would win…

"Yes!" President Bunny shouted from his office. "Come on Lola, you can do this!"

Lola dropped her bow and arrow.

"What are you doing?!" the president shouted.

Lola looked at Tails and Amy, then turned to a camera. "I can't do this, Bugs!" she yelled. "When I fell in love with you that day we met on the tennis court, you were a nice guy. But now…just look at you! I won't kill these two, Bugs. Hopefully you will understand someday." She then jumped off the Cornucopia and into the pack of Houndoom. Then, the final cannon went off.

"What?!" Bugs yelled. He couldn't believe it…the love of his life was gone, and she had sacrificed herself for two meaningless people. "I'll get those two…and that Plasma girl too…"

"We…we won!" Tails exclaimed. He grabbed Amy and embraced her in a hug as the two of them cheered over their victory.

"They won!" Sonic exclaimed. Soon he and Angel were hugging too, overjoyed.

Tails and Amy were coming home.

**And the games are over, but there is much more coming! Speaking of Angel, I made a facebook page about her :) Just search Angel Icirrus on Fb, and like the page! Thank you!**


	19. Chap Nineteen: Reunion

Chapter 19: Reunion

**Chapter 19! Yay! I just realized that I have made absolutely positively NO reference to Rouge or Knuckles in the past 10 chapters! Epic Fanfiction fail! I kind of forgot about them until a couple weeks ago, then was like, dang. But whatever! Thank you for your support :D**

Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge were all on the train, anxious to get home. Amy was fretting about Sonic, worried that he may have started liking Angel while they were gone.

"I highly doubt that," Knuckles said. "And I highly doubt that he'd like you either," he said with a laugh.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Amy said, ready to swing her Piko Piko Hammer at him.

"Nothing…" Knuckles said quietly.

Tails sighed happily, then turned to Rouge. "Aren't we going to do the crowning of the victors and all of that stuff?" he asked. He wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing President Bunny after what happened to Lola in the Games.

"No," Rouge replied. "They aren't even going to offer Victor Village to us. It's a shame, all of those gorgeous jewels would have been nice after this fiasco." She turned around, signaling she didn't feel like talking anymore.

Tails smiled. _Typical Rouge, always in it for herself. _He looked at the Chaos Emerald on his own arm, thinking about Angel. He couldn't really blame Amy for the way she was feeling, he was kind of feeling it himself too. But he had faith in Angel, and really wanted to see her again. If it weren't for the fact that he was exhausted, he would have flown there himself.

"We're here," Knuckles said, looking out the window of the train. Tails looked out the window, and saw nothing. There were no crowds, no people, absolutely nothing. Just a deserted street.

"Why isn't anyone here?" Amy asked as the four of them stepped out of the train. The lack of people in the area was astonishing.

"Everyone left," Rouge explained. "The population has been getting smaller and smaller since you guys left. I think everyone's had enough." She started walking in the direction that home was in.

"They must have really cut back on everything," Tails mumbled to himself. He followed Rouge and the others, excited to get home.

A few minutes later, the four of them were standing right in front of the mansion. "Let's go in," Knuckles said. As soon as he opened the door just a crack, Amy rushed past him, knocking him over.

"Watch where you're going, Knuckles!" Amy scolded. Then dashed up the stairs to find Sonic.

"Jeez," Knuckles said as he stood up. Tails couldn't help but chuckle.

Rouge walked up to Tails. "Don't _you_ have someone you've been waiting to see?" She asked mischievously.

"Oh yeah!" Tails said as he realized what Rouge was talking about. He rushed up the stairs, knocking Knuckles over too.

"Stupid love," Knuckles said as he stood up. "I don't see the point."

"You should," Rouge replied. "When you've got all of this to look at," she said, gesturing to herself.

"Hmph," Knuckles said with a smirk. "I still don't see anything."

"I think I can say the same," Rouge said coolly.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled. She grabbed him and embraced him in a hug so tight that not even the strongest person could escape.

"Hi…Amy," Sonic choked out. "I'm suffocating."

"Just a little longer," Amy said, tightening her grip.

"Hi, Sonic!" Tails said happily when he spotted his best friend.

"Hey buddy," Sonic said as he struggled out of Amy's grasp. "I've been worried about you," he said with a grin.

"I know," Tails said with a smile. He looked around. "Have you seen-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. He felt an icy blur grab him and kiss him on the lips. He felt like he was standing in a blizzard, the cold making him get chills all over. He tasted the sharp flavor of fresh mint as he kissed her back. A few moments went by until they pulled back and looked at each other. Tails looked in to her eyes, which sparkled like freshly fallen snow. "…Hi," was all he could say.

Angel smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Tails smiled back. "I guess I haven't. But why'd you kiss me like that?" It was definitely not something that he had felt before.

"I remember you saying something about us going out before you left?" she said mischievously.

"That's right!" Tails said, remembering.

"What?!" Amy exclaimed. "Sonic, I've been gone all of this time, and you still don't like me?"

"Exactly," Sonic replied teasingly with a smirk. But it quickly disappeared when Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer.

Tails sighed happily. "It's good to have everything back to normal."

A few hours later, Tails was standing outside, surrounded by the green hills of Mobius, the sun shining brightly in the sky. "So many people died for us…"

His thoughts were interrupted when Angel flew in next to him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously. She was worried about him.

Tails turned to her and looked into her deep blue eyes. "I think we should start a rebellion."

**Yay everybody's back together again! Thank you for reading so far, you're support is really appreciated! And please, leave a review! I see a lot of people reading the whole story, but they don't review… but anyway, thank you!**


	20. Chap Twenty: Rebellion

Chapter 20: Rebellion

**Chapter 20! This is where the real action starts people! And yes Melaney I did put you in it XD**

"I think we should start a rebellion," Tails said to Angel.

Angel's eyes grew wide. "I don't think that's a good idea, Tails," she said quickly. "The government can't exactly be happy with you and Amy right now, you know."

"I know," Tails said, looking up in to the clear sky. "But I think we should still do it. This has to stop…"

"We could lose a lot of our friends," Angel said quietly. Tails looked at her. She was right. He could lose anybody, even her and Sonic. But still, he had to take the chance. He couldn't stand by and watch so many people die.

He wrapped his arms around Angel. "We'll be fine," he said. "As long as we have each other."

Zoey and the rest of the rebels watched from the hills. "They…want to join us?" Melaney asked Zoey.

"It looks like it," Zoey replied. "But they don't know we exist. I think we should go and get them. That Plasma girl would definitely be a big help." She stood up and gestured to the rest of them. "Come on!" she said. We have to choose who's gonna get the newest members of the group."

In an underground base far out in to the woods, a small group of rebels crowded. There were four Total Drama competitors, five Teen Titans, three of the Griffins, an evil scientist, and a Yoshi.

"I hate being underground," Gwen said quietly. Duncan put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Okay," Zoey announced to the small crowd. "There are fourteen different names in here," she said, gesturing to a small bowl in front of her. "I'm going to pick a name, and whoever gets picked, has to go and get the new rebels."

Heather gave her a questioning look. "Uh, hello? Isn't the whole reason why we're in the rebellion is so we can get away from things like _this_?" she asked, looking at the bowl.

"Quiet!" Zoey scolded. "This is the only fair way we can decide who has to go deal with them."

"Or we could just send Doofenshmirtz," Duncan said. "We don't exactly need him."

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz opposed. "At least my –inators contribute to us!"

"What do they contribute, Gramps?" Duncan challenged. "All they've ever done is blow up on us, and who needs someone who can get defeated by a platy-"

"I said QUIET!" Zoey screamed, which made small mounds of dirt fall from the ceiling.

"We need to get out of here," Gwen said, giving a little tug on Duncan's arm.

"Okay," Zoey said at a normal volume. She stuck her hand in the bowl and pulled out a name. "And the rebel who must face the newest members is…Melaney!"

Everyone turned to look at the orange dinosaur in the back of the room.

"The Mario dinosaur has to go get the Sonic people. How appropriate," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Oh, shut up and just be relieved that it wasn't you, you douche," Stewie said to the evil scientist. "For God's sake I can make much better inventions you ever can."

Zoey walked up to Melaney. "Melaney, you have been trusted by the rebellion to get the key to our success. Do you accept?"

"Yes," the Yoshi replied.

"Okay," Zoey said. "Then good luck. You're going to need it."

"Are you almost ready to go, Sonic?" Tails asked. Despite Angel's protesting, Tails had convinced everyone else to come with him to join the rebellion.

"I've been ready for the past two hours, Tails," Sonic said with a grin.

Tails smiled back, still amazed by Sonic's speed. His thoughts were interrupted however when Angel tapped his shoulder.

"I want to show you something," she said with a smile. "Come on," she led him to a thick bush in the woods, which could easily hide a large object in it. "I've been working on this since you left," she said proudly. She pulled something out of the bush that looked like a small motorcycle. It was an icy blue, and had edges sharper than icicles. The air that surrounded it was cold and had small snowflakes in it.

"Wow," Tails said in amazement. "Did you build this yourself?"

Angel nodded. "I might not be a genius like you, but I know my way around a motorcycle. I call it the Blizzard."

Tails smiled. "How original," he said, thinking of how he had named his plane the Tornado. "Can I try it out?" he asked.

"You could try, but it would be a pretty freezing ride," she said.

"It can't be that cold," Tails said, touching it with one of his tails. He instantly flinched back, then looked at Angel. "Dry ice?" he inquired.

Angel smiled and nodded.

"Nice," he said. "If that doesn't drive off bike thieves, I don't know what will."

"Can we get going now?" Amy asked.

"You're who we've been waiting on, Pinkie," Rouge replied.

"I think I'll get a head start," Shadow said. He ran off in to the woods, matching Sonic's speed.

"I can't let him get too far ahead of me," Sonic said cheerfully. He took off in the same direction, close behind his speeding rival.

"Where are we supposed to meet those two again?" Angel asked Tails.

"I think we're supposed to meet at Mistralton City, District 13," he replied.

"What do you mean District 13?" Amy asked. "There's only twelve, right?"

"You mean there's only twelve districts left," Knuckles said, leaning up against a tree. "District 13 used to be home to the Pokemon world. Until the apocalypse happened, that is."

Angel flinched at the statement. _Thank God Shadow isn't here,_ she thought.

"I think I'll get going, too," Rouge said. "I hear that right next to Mistralton City, there's a mountain filled with beautiful jewels. I'd like to take a look at that," she then took off into the sky.

"Well, I think it's about time we got out there," Angel said to the rest of them. "Sonic and Shadow are probably already there by now," she climbed onto her motorcycle and rode into the woods.

"I'll see you guys later," Tails said, spinning his two tails to take flight. Soon he was gone too.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Amy complained.

"You mean what are you supposed to do," Knuckles corrected her. He took out his shovel claw and began to dig a tunnel underground, but stopped when he ran his head into a rock. "Ow!" he exclaimed. He emerged from the hole with a large bump on his head.

"You were saying?" Amy said with a smirk. She knew Knuckles hated it when she was right.

"Oh, quiet, you," he said.

A few hours later, everyone had finally gotten to the woods outside of District 13.

"I thought the plan was to meet in Mistralton City?" Tails said to Sonic.

"We have to find a way in without anyone seeing us first," Sonic replied.

"That's just grea-" she began to say, but was cut off when an orange figure tackled her to the ground.

"Put your hands up!" the figure said. Everyone immediately did as they were told, except for Angel, half because being pinned to the ground made it impossible, the other half being that she would have been too stubborn to listen to anybody.

"Is that…a Yoshi?" Amy asked Tails. He nodded silently.

"Ugh, get off me, you stupid Nintendo creation!" Angel yelled as she kicked Melaney off of her. "Just who do you think you are, anyway? And don't give me any off that Team Rocket crap that I've seen before."

"What are they talking about?" Knuckles asked Sonic. He shrugged.

"My name is Melaney," the Yoshi said. "I've been sent to come and get you."

Angel stood up. "From who?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," Melaney said. "But it's either come with me, or I'll take you as hostage."

"No," Angel replied. "It's either come with you, be taken as hostage, or fight you. And I think that third option is looking pretty good, considering that I haven't fought anyone in a long time," she said, stretching. "Shall we begin?"

"Angel what are you doing?" Tails said. "You can't take her on!"

"Why not?" Angel asked coolly. "So far I've fought you, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Bowser Jr-"

"Why were you fighting Bowser Jr?" Sonic asked.

"No reason…" Angel said, unable to think of an excuse. "But anyway," she quickly flew up to Melaney, giving her a swift kick to the nose.

The orange Yoshi quickly recovered from the blow, then did a ground pound, creating a small earthquake.

"Are you afraid of hand to hand combat?" Angel asked teasingly.

"Not at all," Melaney replied. She stretched out her long tongue and wrapped it around Angel's leg, slamming her to the ground.

"Ow," Angel said as she stood back up again. She cocked her head to crack her neck. "I haven't fought anyone like this in a while. I'm enjoying this!"

"That's it, you're having too much fun," Knuckles interrupted. He pushed Angel out of the way and got ready to fight Melaney. "I want a crack at this."

"She's still a better adversary than you, Knuckles," Sonic said.

Knuckles growled, then got ready to attack the Yoshi. He was easily defeated however when she did a flutter jump and landed on his head.

"I'd hate to say I told you so, but, I told you so," Sonic said with a laugh. Knuckles attempted to punch him, but Amy blocked him off with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"I'm not afraid to take you on, Knuckles," Amy said. "And you know you'll lose, too."

"Whatever," Knuckles said. "How much more time are we gonna waste with this Nintendo freak?" he asked.

"This is humiliating!" Angel yelled. The rest of them turned to see the icy girl being tied up by Melaney.

Melaney's eyes widened when she realized that she had been caught, then grabbed Angel and took off in to the woods.

"Uh-oh," Tails said.

**And that is the end of Chapter 20! Why is it up when I just loaded one like two hours ago? You can ask the orange Yoshi -_- But anyway, someone asked me to put Noah Raymond Thompson and Spencer Daniel Ricardo in this story, and I'm sorry to say that I can't :( mostly because I don't really know who those people are that well. I'm really sorry, and I hope I didn't disappoint you too much! I did work that gorilla and panda in there though! Again, I'm sorry I couldn't work those two people in to the story, I would have if I had known who they are. But thank you for your support! Maybe there'll even be a third chapter, depending if Yoshi is on facebook ;) **


	21. Chap Twenty One: Kidnapped!

Chapter 21: Kidnapped!

**Yay! Chapter 21! Do you ever notice how all of my AN's start the same? XD**

"Ugh, let go of me!" Angel yelled as Melaney dragged her through the forest. "What do you want from me, anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Melaney simply replied.

"I have a spear in my boot, you know," Angel threatened.

"But it doesn't do you any good if you can't reach it, does it?" Melaney retorted. Angel knew she was right. If she was tied up like this, she would never be able to escape.

"They'll come and get me," Angel said. "Either that, or I'll escape myself. This isn't the first time I've been kidnapped, and I know how to deal with it, unlike some people in your world."

The Yoshi stopped abruptly. "We're here," she said. Angel looked straight forward, and saw nothing.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked. Suddenly, a tree near them began to shake, revealing a small door in the trunk. _An elevator?_

"Let's go," Melaney said. "And don't try to get away. We know all of your weaknesses."

"Who's we?" Angel asked. "And what do you mean weaknesses? When are you going to explain anything?!"

"I told you'll find out soon enough," Melaney said, getting annoyed. She dragged Angel in to the elevator and they began to descend underground.

"How in the world are we supposed to find them?!" Tails asked Rouge as they flew above the forest. They had all been looking for Angel for hours, and Tails was beginning to worry about her.

"It might take a while if Knuckles keeps bragging about what an amazing treasure hunter he is," Rouge replied.

"I heard that!" Knuckles shouted from the ground. "And I am an amazing treasure hunter," he mumbled.

"Then why don't you put those skills to work!" Amy yelled. "We're not going to find them if you don't start looking," she smashed through a bush using her Piko Piko Hammer. "Why are we worrying about Angel, anyway? She's proven that she can take care of herself."

Shadow leaned on a tree. "As far as I'm concerned all she'll lead us to is trouble," he said.

"And you don't?" Sonic said. Shadow only growled.

"Can we focus please?!" Tails shouted from the air. He spotted something strange on one of the trees on the ground. "What's up with that tree?" Tails said. He flew down to it to inspect it. "Uh, guys, you might want to take a look at this," he said.

The rest of them gathered around the tree. "What did you find, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"This tree has an elevator in it," Tails said. "I wonder where it leads to…I'm gonna check it out." He began to spin tails again and stepped in to the elevator. "You guys stay up here. I'll tell you if it's safe." He pressed a button and the elevator began to descend slowly.

When the elevator reached the bottom, Tails stepped out of it. He looked around, and saw nothing but a dark room. "Why would they make a room that would just-"

He was cut off when he felt something tackle him to the ground. He took several kicks and punches to the face, then was tied up. He felt a bright light shine on his face, then realized that it was only a light bulb. It casted a small circle of light on the floor, but he could sense there was someone else there with him.

"I see you've found us, Tails," said a voice from the darkness. It sounded like a teenage girl, fierce and determined. "We've found one of yours, too." Another light turned on, revealing Angel sitting on the floor, still tied up. "Hi, Tails…" she said quietly.

"What's taking him so long?" Amy complained outside of the tree. It had already been at least ten minutes since Tails went down the elevator.

"Maybe we should go down there and see what's taking him so long," Sonic said. He jumped down the elevator shaft and in to the darkness. The rest of them hesitated, then followed.

"Where's everyone else?" Angel whispered to Tails.

"They should be coming in three…two…one."

At that exact moment, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge dropped in to the room. "All right," Sonic said. "What have you done with them?"

Zoey emerged from the darkness. "I'm impressed. Melaney didn't have an epic failure."

Melaney stepped out of the darkness. "Does that mean I get anything?" she asked.

"It means that you don't die," Zoey said.

"Well that's a stupid reward," Melaney mumbled.

"What do you guys want from us anyway?" Tails asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you now," Zoey said. She turned another light on, revealing a large group of people. "Welcome to the rebellion," she said. "We seek the finest, highest ranked people of the world, and bring them here in attempts to stop the Capitol. And we chose you."

"Wait," Amy said. "If you want the best people, why do you have Doofenshmirtz here?" she asked.

"Oh, come on," Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "What is you people's problem? I could be a useful asset to you!"

"All you're useful for is bait," Raven said darkly.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in any alliance," Angel said as she wriggled her way out of the ropes.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked Angel as he shook himself free. "This is what we came here for, isn't it?"

Brian Griffin stepped forward. "No, you know what? She's right. This is ridiculous. Look at the people we have here. We have four reality show contestants that are absolutely ridiculous, the Teen Titans who have gotten A LOT stupider over the years, a fat guy that we're using for comic relief, two evil geniuses that can't possibly any brains at all, and a Yoshi. This is a horrible group of people to start a rebellion."

"And you're a dog on crack," Zoey said sharply. "What's your point?"

"My point is that this will never go well," Brian explained. "We'll all be dead in a week, tops."

"You have a chance with us though," Sonic said to the rebels. "We have to take down the Capitol, whether or not it seems possible with this group. We're the world's only hope."

"Sonic is right," Tails said. "We can't sit around and do nothing. I'm joining the rebellion."

Sonic and the others nodded in agreement.

"What do you say, Angel?" Tails asked, offering his hand to Angel to help her up. "Please?"

Angel smiled and took his hand. She stood up. "I guess you make an offer I can't refuse."

"Joy!" Starfire exclaimed from the crowd. The rest of the crowd began to cheer too, excited about the newest members of their group.

Zoey allowed herself to smile a little. "All right, we'll move out to Mistralton City tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep, because we've got a lot of ground to cover!"

Tails and the others began to go up the elevator. He turned around and noticed that Angel still hadn't move. "Are you coming, Angel?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just give me a sec," she said.

"Okay," Tails said. He headed in to the elevator with the others, and ascended to the forest.

Robin, Starfire, and Zoey had stayed underground with Angel. "We know why you didn't want to join us," Zoey said to her.

"I highly doubt that," Angel said. There was no possible way they could know.

"But it is true," Starfire said. "We had heard about what happened to you and Team Plasma. Are the stories not true?"

"That's not the only reason why I didn't want to join," Angel argued. "I didn't want the rest of them to get hurt."

"But those things you did when you were an agent," Zoey said. "That's the reason why we chose-"

"You can't tell them that you know," Angel interrupted. "It's best for them not find out yet. Especially Tails…"

"Wait," Robin said. "You haven't told anybody?"

Angel shook her head. "Only Shadow and Rouge know, and I can tell Shadow wants to tell everyone else at the worst possible time…"

"Your secret is much safe with us," Starfire said. "I shall not tell anyone, not even the Silky."

"None of us will," Zoey said. "You have to tell them yourself, though, eventually."

"I plan too," Angel said. She yawned. "I'm exhausted. Where do we sleep exactly?"

"We try to stay as far away from the base as possible," Zoey replied. "We'll probably have to sleep outside tonight, a couple miles away from here."

"Good," Angel said, stretching. "I'll probably just ride my bike there. See you guys later," she ran to the elevator and got in, rising back to the forest floor.

"Do you think she trusts us?" Robin asked.

"Far from it," Zoey replied. "After all that's she's been through in her life, I doubt that she'll ever fully trust anyone again."

**And that I the end of Chapter 21! Please review and all of that good stuff! *SPOILER ALERT IF YOU'RE NOT UP TO DATE ON TOTAL DRAMA* Yeah…I heard that Duncan and Gwen ended. But for the remainder of this fanfiction, I'm just gonna have them stay a couple. I never was a fan of Duncan X Gwen anyway. I kind of like Duncan and Courtney and Gwen and Trent better, but it looks like that won't be happening for a while.*SPOILERS END HERE* But anyway, this is the third chapter I've added this week. Whoop whoop! See you guys later!**


	22. Chap Twenty Two: Stolen Bike

Chapter 22: Stolen Bike

**Yay! Chapter 22! werewolflover99 I did what you asked me to do in your review :)**

Angel sat in a tree in the forest, looking up at the stars in the sky. The other rebels had gone to sleep hours ago, but she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Zoey. _I do have to tell them sometime…_

She jumped out of the tree and on to the soft forest floor, and headed over to her bike. "Maybe a quick ride will get my mind off things," she whispered. She climbed on and started riding through the woods, feeling the cold breeze in her hair. She continued to speed up, and within a few seconds she was hitting fifty miles an hour, just barely dodging the trees that stood in her way.

She reached for the accelerator to go even faster, then stopped. She could see a small figure ahead of her, staring at her, and it wasn't moving out of the way!

She slammed the brakes as hard as she could, but it wasn't enough. She crashed in to the figure, sending him flying, then everything went black.

Tails woke up to the sound of screeching tires coming from the nearby woods. He turned to Sonic and gently shook him awake. "Did you hear that, Sonic?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It sounded like a motorcycle."

Tails stood up quickly. "Shoot," he mumbled. He began to run toward the sound, Sonic close behind him.

The pain in the back of her head was excruciating, every movement making her cringe, but she forced herself to sit up anyway. "What happened?" Angel asked herself. She looked around, and saw the figure that she had crashed into, sprawled out on the ground. She stood up and felt a sharp pain go down her spine. She paused for a second, then walked over to the figure.

The figure was a small, black haired boy, around the age of ten. He wore a red and white hat, and a blue t-shirt jacket. His gray jeans covered up his red shoes. His hands had gray and crimson gloves, which only went up to his knuckles. He seemed to be holding something yellow…

Angel lightly tapped his foot with hers. "I wonder if he's-"

She was cut off when the boy sat up abruptly. He pointed at Angel. "You!"

"You!" Angel pointed back. Now that she knew that the boy was okay, he was going to pay for what he did to her bike.

He stood up quickly and ran over to Angel's bike, still clutching the yellow object. He climbed on the bike, shivered, then drove off as quickly as possible.

"Hey!" Angel yelled. She made a motion to chase him, but the major headache she had prevented her from doing so. She almost fell on the ground when someone caught her by the arm.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked. It was him who had caught her.

Angel blushed in embarrassment. "I'm fine," she replied. "Just a little hurt." Her embarrassment quickly turned into anger. "That jerk stole my bike!" she yelled. She started to form her snowflake, but Tails stopped her.

"You aren't in any condition to fight," he said. "And how could he possibly have stolen it? I touched it for a second and I couldn't stand it."

"I guess you were wrong, Tails," Sonic said. "Nothing will keep bike thieves away."

"It doesn't matter," Angel said. "I need my Blizzard back." She formed her snowflake again and took off in to the air.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Tails shouted. He began to spin his tails and followed her.

"And I guess I'll run there," Sonic mumbled to himself. He chased after the two, staying on the ground.

Angel had only flew a hundred yards when the pain became overwhelming. She began to fall to the ground, but Tails caught her in mid-flight.

"Let me help you," he said. He put his arm around her and helped her stay in the air.

"Thanks," she said weakly. After ten painful minutes of flying, the two of them were finally hovering over their target. "I'll take it from here," Angel said. She let go of Tails and slowly descended to the forest floor. She landed in front of the boy and her bike.

Angel charged at the boy, landing a power packed punch. The boy fell off the bike, still clutching the yellow object. He attempted to kick her back, but she dodged easily. After a few minutes of fighting, the two of them were exhausted.

"What do you want from me?" the boy panted. He held the object close to his chest, as if it were precious.

"I want my bike back, jerk!" she replied. She pulled her spear out of her boot and pointed it at him. "Now hand it over."

"I'm sorry I ever took your stupid bike!" he yelled. His voice then became much quieter. "I just needed help with my Pikachu," he revealed the small yellow bundle to Angel. It was a Pikachu, gravely injured.

Angel shoved her spear back in to her boot. "Fine," she said. "But still. That doesn't give you the right to-"

"Angel!" Tails shouted. He and Sonic emerged from the bushes. "What happened?" At the same moment, a red haired girl wearing shorts and a yellow tank-top came from the tall grass behind the boy. She was about his age.

"Ash," she said. "Brock and I have been looking for you all night!" She saw Angel, Sonic, and Tails, standing a few feet away. "Who are they?" she asked.

"No one, Misty," Ash replied. "I was just returning their bike." Seconds later, a small electrical current came from the Pikachu, causing the bike to burst in to flames.

Tails sighed. "I guess this was a waste of time," he said.

Misty stomped over to Ash angrily. "Ash, it's been nearly thirteen years since we made our debut, and you still haven't given me a new bike!"

Ash could only sigh and shake his head.

"Wait a sec," Tails said. "If it's been thirteen years and you're ten…how the heck does that work?!" he asked, frustrated.

"A mouse just set a bike on fire, and that's your question?" Sonic said with a smirk.

Tails shrugged, then smiled. "You've got a point there," he said.

"Whether or not we're going to discuss this, Pikachu needs serious help!" Ash said.

"Why did you even leave in the first place?!" Misty exclaimed panicking. "Brock's a doctor, remember? A POKEMON doctor."

Ash growled at the red head. "He said we need revival herbs! What was I supposed to do?!"

"You should have asked," Misty retorted. "Iris and Cilan already had them, now Brock has a treatment but nothing to treat!"

Angel transformed her spear into a bat, then swung it. An icy blast went through the area, getting everyone's attention. "It doesn't matter what happened," she said. "Sonic and I will lead these two to camp. Do you think you can get their friends, Tails?"

Tails nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you guys back there." He began to spin his twin tails and took off in to the air.

Angel turned to Ash. "Give Pikachu to Sonic," she ordered. "He'll get it there in seconds."

Ash nodded, then carefully placed Pikachu in Sonic's arms. The hedgehog dashed away as soon as Pikachu was safe in hands.

"Come on," Angel said. She began to lead the two Trainers to camp, then slowed down immediately when the pain came rushing back. _Ignore it and run! _She thought. She picked up the pace and bolted through the woods, Ash and Misty close behind.

"We made it," Angel panted when they reached the camp. She felt like she was about to collapse, but stayed upright when a little orange blur caught her. "Thanks, Tails. Your timing is always perfect."

He nodded, a slightly worried look in his eyes. "Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah," Angel said. "Did you get the others?" she asked.

He nodded again. "After I got hit with a few Flamethrowers and Poke Balls, everything was fine."

Angel let out a weak laugh, then sank to the ground. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun peaking over the mountain. "It's morning," she said blissfully. "Do you think Pikachu is gonna be okay?"

Tails nodded. "Everything will be okay."

**Jeez, four chapters in one weekend? That's a lot XD Some of you might have picked up where I was going with this whole thing when I said "he was going to pay for what he did to her bike" This is a running joke in the Pokémon series, where the lead female protagonist's bike is electrocuted by Pikachu. Of course, who better for it to happen to then Angel ;) **


	23. Chap Twenty Three: Rivalries

Chapter 23: Rivalries

**Chapter 23! Yay!**

"It's time to operate!" Brock exclaimed. Brock was a light skinned African American with spikey hair. He wore a green vest over his orange t-shirt, beige jeans, and blue sneakers. He took out his medical kit and started to wrap Pikachu in bandages, working slowly and carefully.

The rebels and Trainers were all in a large white tent near the camp, discussing what had happened the night before. Ash, Misty, Iris, Melaney, Raven and Cilan all stood around the table, watching Brock work. Zoey stood in the corner, sharpening her knives while Starfire observed her intently. Tails and Angel were sitting on a bench inside the tent, while everyone else waited outside.

"Live, Pikachu, LIVE!" Melaney exclaimed repeatedly. After a few minutes of this, Raven finally gave up.

"That's enough of that," she said dully. She used her demon powers to pick the Yoshi up by the tail and carry her outside.

"I don't understand," Tails said as he wrapped a bandage around Angel's arm. "How are you the one that got so hurt and Ash didn't?"

"I don't know," Angel said. She gritted her teeth as Tails cleaned out one of her wounds with rubbing alcohol. "I've been in accidents before, but they've never been this bad."

"Perhaps it is because you never stop for pedestrians," Star said. "Could it possibly be that the sudden movement of the bike threw you off and you crashed into a tree or a bush?"

"Who cares?" Ash commented. "She's not the one who almost got killed." He looked down at his Pikachu, a look of concern on his face.

"You should have mo—ow!" Angel exclaimed. Tails had just cleaned another cut on her arm.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"My Pikachu almost died because of you," Ash said. "This is all of your fault!"

"Uh, hello?" Angel said. "You're little rat was already hurt before I even crashed in to you! I have nothing to do with it." Tails tightly wrapped another one of her wounds. "Ow! Jeez, Tails, could you make it any more painful?"

"I'm being as gentle as I can," Tails replied. "There's just way too many injuries to fix."

Angel sighed, then turned back to Ash. "Maybe if you weren't such a terrible Trainer your Pikachu wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Say that again, I dare you!" Ash yelled.

"Let's not make a scene now," Cilan said, trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Will you shut up?!" Angel and Ash shouted at the same time. They glared at each other, disgusted that they would even have the same thought process as each other.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Tails said. He stood up to go outside.

"Where're you going?" Angel asked.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Just stay there." He ran out the door of the tent in search for Doofenshmirtz.

Tails found him a few yards away from the tent, working on something. It was purple and green, and had a giant laser sticking out if it. "Oh, God." Tails said. He walked over to the evil scientist. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Behold! The sandwich-inator! With this I'll be able to…hey, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

Tails was under the machine, taking various parts out of it. "I just need a few of these," he said. He removed a button from the machine and looked at it awkwardly. "Why the hell do you even need a self-destruct button?!" he said.

"Well-" Tails didn't let him finished. He chucked the button at Doofenshmirtz, surprised that someone could be so stupid. "At least the Doctor had some decent machines." He crawled out from under the machine and dusted himself off. "There," he said, satisfied. He wheeled the machine into the tent. "I made one of Doofenshmirtz's machines somewhat useful," he said. He pointed the laser at Pikachu and got ready to fire.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "What are you-"

He was cut off when Tails pushed one of the buttons on the –inator, sending a blast at the small electric Pokemon. Pikachu began to glow, then stopped. It got up slowly and looked at Ash. "Pika-Pi!" It shouted in joy. It jumped into Ash's arms, happy to see its Trainer again.

Ash laughed in delight, spinning Pikachu around playfully. "Pikachu, you're okay! I'm glad to see that you aren't hurt." He turned to Tails and smiled. "Thank you for saving my buddy," he said.

"It wasn't really a big deal," Tails said, embarrassed. He turned to Angel. "Do you want me to try it on you, Angel?"

She smiled. "If it means that I don't have to go through all of this bandage crap, fire it up!" Tails turned the machine toward her and fired. She began to glow too, then it faded away. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She did a front flip in the air. "Good as new!" She kissed Tails on the cheek, making him blush.

Iris turned to the rebels. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

Tails spoke up first. "My name's Miles Prower, but all of my friends call me Tails," he said, gesturing to himself.

"Greetings!" Starfire said, quickly flying up to Ash. She sniffed him. "You smell like the burning of toast."

"Zoey," the Total Drama girl said harshly. "Welcome to the alliance."

"Okay," Ash said. "Who's the girl that almost ran over me?" he said, looking at Angel.

Angel took out her spear and chucked it at the wall of the tent. "That girl, just happens to be named Angel Icirrus," she said as she walked up to Ash.

Brock turned around to get a closer look at the rebels. He stared at Zoey for a moment, then sped to her with a bough of flowers in his hand. "Zoey, my love, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever-oof!" He fell on to the floor, a large red mark on his face. Zoey had just punched him. Hard.

"Not on your life," she said. She walked out of the tent, leaving Brock sprawled out on the ground.

"Why can't I ever find a girl," Brock whined. He then stood up and looked at Angel. He repeated the same process he had just gone through with Zoey, flowers and everything. "Angel, my love, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever-oof!" He had been punched again, but this one by Tails.

"She's also taken," Tails said, putting his arm around Angel.

Misty looked at Brock, laying on the floor, and shook her head. "So that's Brock," she said. "My name is Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. I specialize in water type Pokemon."

Cilan stepped forward. He was wearing an outfit for a waiter at a four star restaurant, including a green bow tie that matched the color of his hair and eyes. "I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur," he said with a bow.

"Boring," Iris said shoving Cilan out of the way. She was a spontaneous, dark skinned girl that had long purple hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her matching capris and top were tan and pink, the top having a large bow on the side. "I'm Iris, and this is Axew," a small green dragon popped out of her hair. Despite its red eyes, it looked very innocent. It had sharp, small tusks coming from its mouth and a large fin like horn on its head.

Angel shrugged. "Only an Axew? Not that impressive."

Tails gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Angel winked at him, even though her heart was pounding on the inside. "Let's say I've got a bit of knowledge on this type of stuff," she said mysteriously. She turned back to Iris. "An Axew? Big deal. If you're a real trainer, you'd at least have a Fraxure."

"I do not understand," Starfire said to Tails. "Do you know anything about the subject that they speak of?"

Tails shook his head. "It looks like Angel knows what she's doing though."

"Hey!" Ash interjected. "Just because a Pokemon hasn't evolved it doesn't mean that they aren't strong," he said.

"Oh, please," Angel said. "That's only something a horrible Trainer would say to make themselves feel better."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said angrily. Its red cheeks began to spark with electricity.

"What do you know about our world?" Ash challenged.

Angel swallowed, but remained calm. "I don't have to tell you. But if you continue to live a life of denial, that's your choice." She walked over to retrieve her spear and headed for the door.

At this point, Brock had stood up again and spotted Starfire. He rushed over to her, going through the exact same process again.

"Thank you for your offer," Starfire said. "But I must refuse. There is someone else that I have an interest in," she giggled.

"Fine," Ash said, angry at the icy hedgehog. "If you won't back down, I want to battle you with my Pokemon!" He took two red and white balls from his pocket, about the size of ping pong balls, then pressed a button on them, making them the size of baseballs.

"What are those round like objects?" Starfire asked Tails. He shrugged again.

"Psssh," Angel said, rolling her eyes. "No thanks. I wouldn't waste my time with the likes of you." She turned to walk away, but the Trainer's next comment caught her attention.

"What are you, scared?" Ash challenged. He was trying to get Angel in to a fight.

Angel turned around. "I know what you're doing, and it's not working. If I do battle you sometime however, it'll because I need to teach you a lesson, and not because you want to."

"Okay, go ahead and live your life of denial," Ash said tauntingly.

Angel sighed, knowing that she would regret her decision. "Fine," she said. "But only so I can prove to you that you are weak and not worth anyone's time. You name the time and place, and you bet your ass I'll be there."

"At noon, in the clearing," Ash said fiercely.

"And you can make it a Tag Battle," Iris added. "I'll show you that I'm not weak! I'm the girl that knows the hearts of Dragons!"

"Well, Iris," Angel said with a smirk. "You can't exactly bet your ass, considering that you don't have one."

Iris growled, angrier than she had ever been before. "That's it!" she screamed. "Let's go Ash!" She grabbed Ash by the arm and dragged him out to the battle field. Misty and the other Trainers followed reluctantly.

"What did you just get yourself into…?" Tails asked Angel. "You can't take on them! We don't even have any stupid Pokemon or whatever! I don't even know what a Tag Battle is, but I'm pretty sure this couldn't possibly end well-"

"Relax, Tails," Angel said, adjusting her hat. "I know what I'm doing. All I need to do is find someone who will fight along with me…"

"Well you will not find me participating in such violence," Starfire said. "There is no possible way I could beat up the Pikachu."

Angel shrugged. "How about you, Tails?"

"I don't know…"Tails said. "That whole conversation you just had with them left me lost. I think it would be best for me just to observe what happens first."

"But come on, Tails!" Angel pleaded. "I need you help! You're smart, and strong, and all of that other crap I'm supposed to say to try to convince you…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Tails replied. "And I thought you said you know what you're doing?"

"I do," Angel said, regaining her composure. "But it would be impossible for me to do it myself."

"I have come to a solution!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly. "Why do you not ask someone else to help you? There are many others here that would be willing to help."

"She's right," Tails said. "There are lots of people here itching to fight. It would be easy to find someone here."

"Yeah, but we still need to be able to win," Angel said. "There are Pokemon that can weigh up to a thousand pounds! Our choice of people just got a lot smaller." She, Tails and Star walked out of the tent, wandering around the camp looking for a tag team partner.

Beast Boy slid in and walked next to Angel. "Hey, beautiful," he said slyly.

"Perhaps Beast Boy can be your partner," Starfire offered.

"No," Tails said quickly. "Not him. He just wants an opportunity to flirt." He pulled Starfire and Angel in the other direction.

"How about Cyborg?" Tails asked as they walked by the robot and human hybrid. He was following Raven around, annoying her.

Angel shook her head. "Steel type. Weak to Ground-, Fighting-, and Fire-type moves. Plus if you spill soda on him he'll short circuit and Robin will probably rebuild him as a toilet."

"And Raven?" Starfire asked.

"No," Angel said. "Demons and I have…issues." She eyed Raven suspiciously, then casually turned away when she was caught.

"Wow," Tails said. "I never realized how much thought went in to this." He spotted the humans, gathered around talking. "What about them?"

"We can't," Angel replied. "When it comes to battle, it's illegal for them to jump in to the ring." She put quotation marks in the air when she said 'illegal'.

"We still have plenty of options, though," Tails said. "There's still Rouge, Brian, Shadow, and Knuckles…"

"A Tag Battle all depends on how well you can get along with your partner," Angel explained. "Rouge and I have way different fighting styles, Shadow and Knuckles will do anything to argue with me, and I don't interact with dogs that do drugs."

"And now we are running out of options," Starfire said looking down at the ground. "Who is left, Tails?"

"That leaves you with Sonic, Amy, and Melaney. You do realize that we started with like twenty something people and now we're left with three, right?" Tails said with a laugh.

"Yeah…" Angel said. "I just really don't want to lose, though." She paused for a second. "You know, I really wouldn't mind battling with Sonic. He's one of the few people from our District that I haven't tried to beat up yet." She smiled. "It's hard to believe that out of all the people I've fought, I'm going out with the one that put up one of the strongest and hardest fight I've ever been in."

"Seriously?" Tails asked. "You think I put up a better fight than Knuckles and Shadow?"

Angel nodded. "You're much stronger than you think you are Tails." There was a long pause between the three rebels until Starfire broke it.

"So…you will be battling Ash and Iris with Sonic?" Starfire asked.

"She would…" a voice from behind them said. The three of them turned around to find Shadow there, only a few feet away. "If he were here."

"What are you talking about Shadow?" Tails asked curiously.

"Hmph." Shadow crossed his arms. "Sonic's persistent nature has driven him to go for a run. I, of course, don't need such childish things. I am the ultimate life form." He then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Douchebag," Angel mumbled to herself. "I guess Sonic's out of the question."

"But that means…" Tails trailed off.

"…You must choose between Melaney and Amy," Starfire finished. "My guess is you will decide to fight with Amy."

Angel blew on her bangs, a smirk on her face. "Yeah, right. I couldn't convince Amy to help me with anything if I paid her. Besides, she's probably running after Sonic."

"That leaves Melaney then!" Tails exclaimed. "What happened to the whole 'get along with your partner thing'?"

"I don't exactly have a choice." Angel said. "Melaney's one of the better choices I could be paired with, actually. Now all we have to do is find her." She quickened her pace, searching every area of the camp to find her. After a few minutes of searching, she had finally found Melaney.

"What do you want?" Melaney asked.

"I…need…your help," Angel said, looking down at the ground. "Ash and Iris challenged me to battle, and you're the only one left to choose from."

"So…you're asking me. For help. I'm not sure if I heard you right. Can you say it again-"

"Okay," Tails said, trying to prevent any further conflict. "So you two are partners, and you have to be at the clearing right now!" He said quickly. "Come on!" The four of the rebels started to run towards the area near the edge of camp.

"Wait!" Melaney said as they ran, still trying to process what was going on. "I don't even know what we're doing! I don't know how to battle!"

"Just hit the stupid animals that come out of the baseballs," Angel said quickly. "I'm not sure what the hell type you would be called, so we're just going to wing it!"

"Is that a compliment?!" Melaney asked.

"Does it really matter right now?!" Tails exclaimed. "Just run!"

A few minutes later, the three of them had finally arrived at the clearing. All of the rebels stood on either side of the battlefield, ready to watch the fight. Angel spotted Sonic and Amy on one side.

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me," Angel mumbled. She sighed. "Let's get this over with, Melaney."

"I still don't know what to do though!" She exclaimed. "I'm not even sure if I want to! Why'd you drag me in to this crap?!"

"It's gonna be fine," Angel said, pulling out her spear. "You can't possibly think that they even have a chance of beating us, right?"

"I guess you're right," the Yoshi replied. The two of them walked on to the battle field, ready to go.

Cilan stood on the sidelines. "I'll be the referee. There will be two battlers on each side, and the match is over when-"

"Both on one side are unable to battle," Angel finished, rolling her eyes. "Can we get started now?"

"Fine," Cilan said with a glare. "And…begin!"

"All right," Ash said, reaching for one of the Poke Balls on his belt. "Oshawott, I choose you!" He threw the ball, which opened in the air, releasing a small otter Pokémon. It had a brown nose, white head, and a blue body. It stood on two feet, and its stomach had a tan scalchop on it.

"Osha, Oshawott," it said proudly as it tapped the scalchop. He looked at Angel, then sprinted as fast as it could towards her on its tiny feet. It grabbed her leg and started hopping up and down.

"That's…mildly…disturbing," Angel said. She pushed Oshawott to the other side of the battlefield.

"She's taken!" Tails yelled from the sidelines.

"It's my turn," Iris said. She took one of the red and balls from her belt, then threw it. "Go, Dragonite!"

A large seven foot tall orange dragon popped out of the ball, shaking the ground when it landed on its feet. It had small blue wings, strong arms, and a tail that could destroy anything. It gave out a mighty roar which filled the tense air.

"What?!" Tails exclaimed. "How is that possible? You can't fit something that big in something the size of a baseball! That breaks the laws of physics!"

"What are we doing?!" Melaney exclaimed. "I'm not taking on that thing!"

"Relax," Angel said. She took out her Pokedex. "Take a look at this."

The Pokedex lit up, showing a picture of Oshawott. _"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. The scalchop on its stomach is made of the same elements as its claws. It detaches the scalchop and can be used as a blade._

"Like I said earlier, unevolved Pokemon equals crap," said Angel with a flick of her head.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, looking at the Pokedex. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore," Angel said tauntingly. "Now look at this one."

The Pokedex lit up again, this time showing an image of Dragonite. _"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon. It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to the shore."_

"Huh." Angel said. "Fully evolved. Of course, it doesn't make a difference if the Trainer's an idiot."

"What are you doing?!" Ash screamed at Iris. "Are you trying to make us lose?!"

"What are they talking about?" Tails asked Raven.

"Give it a sec," she replied.

"You are TERRIBLE with Dragonite! You can't even get it to do what you say! Not only that, but why would you send out a Pokemon with a HUGE type disadvantage!"

"I do not understand," Starfire said. "Did the Iris make a mistake?"

"I'm trying to make a point, Ash! You're such a little kid."

"CAN YOU GUYS GET THE HELL STARTED NOW?!" Gwen yelled from the crowd.

Angel jumped in the air, ready to attack. She formed her spear in to a bow and arrow, and began to shoot them at Oshawott and Dragonite. The two Pokemon dodged the attacks, their trainers still fighting.

"Pi…kaaa…chu!" Pikachu screamed as it electrocuted the two Trainers. They both screamed, then got ready to battle.

"Whatever," Ash said. "Oshawott, let's start with Tackle!"

The small otter ran towards Melaney, and not very quickly at all. The Yoshi moved out of the way and watched Oshawott run straight in to a tree.

"And they made a TV show out of this?!" Cyborg said. "That's stupid."

"Dragonite, Flamethrower on Angel!" Iris yelled.

Dragonite flew in to the air at high speeds, looking eye to eye at Angel. It felt its mouth heat up, then let out a huge stream of fire. Angel quickly dodged, and the flames shot in to the air and kept going. Dragonite growled, seeing that it missed its target.

"It's my turn," Melaney said. She flutter jumped in to the air, then came down and smacked Oshawott away with her tail. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

Oshawott rubbed its head; it clearly had taken a lot of damage.

"We're okay, Oshawott!" Ash said. "Now use water gun!"

Oshawott quickly tried to shoot a blast of water at Melaney, when Angel jumped in at the last second. She had her spear formed in to a shield now. "They say offense is the best defense," she whispered. "If we attack them head on, we can sweep this. Are you with me?"

Melaney nodded. "Kay."

Angel flew back in to the air, her spear now a laser gun. She shot at the Oshawott, hitting it repeatedly.

"That spear…" Ash whispered to himself. He nodded. He had an idea. "All right Oshawott, jump on Dragonite's back and get up in the air!"

Oshawott nodded then jumped onto its partner's back. Now Angel was cornered in the air.

"Dragonite, Thunder Punch!"

"Oshawott, Hydro Pump!"

Dragonite's fist crackled with electricity as it got ready to land a punch, while Oshawott began to form a huge blast of water with its arms. Both Pokemon unleashed their attacks at the same time, hitting Angel with full force. She smashed in to the ground, but got back up again.

"It takes more than just a wimpy attack to take me down," she said. "You don't actually think that you can win, do you? You both obviously have no idea what you're doing."

"What does that mean?!" Ash challenged.

"It means that this battle was over before it even began," she replied. "Now let's end this."

"Oshawott!" Ash yelled. "Use Razor Shell and get Angel's spear!"

Oshawott, still riding on Dragonite's back, took its scalchop off of its stomach and raised it like a sword. It jumped in the air, ready to knock Angel out. The attack was blocked by Angel's spear, however. She two continued to hold their grip on their weapons, neither one ready to give up.

"I'm coming, Angel!" Melaney yelled.

"Dragonite, Ice Beam on Melaney!"

Dragonite looked down at the Yoshi, then shot a beam of ice at her from its mouth. Melaney struggled to get away, but couldn't. Her tail was frozen to the ground.

"Oshawott, finish it!" Ash bellowed.

Oshawott gave a final surge of power and knocked Angel's spear out of her hands. It landed in a tree nearby.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed. "Can't do much without the spear, can you?"

Angel looked straight forward, eyes sparkling. "That's where you're wrong," she said with a smile.

"What?" almost everyone said from the crowd.

"The spear is just a tool," Angel said. "You don't think that I'd give up just because I lost it, did you?"

Ash flinched. "What…do you mean?"

"I mean I can do this," Angel said. She raised her fist in the air and closed her eyes, concentrating all of her power in her glove. Her fist began to glow as a cold aura surrounded it. Her eyes opened quickly, then threw a power packed punch at Dragonite. The huge dragon crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," Cilan said. Angel is the winner!"

"Yes!" Angel exclaimed.

Iris growled, then held up her Poke Ball. "Dragonite, return!" the Pokemon became surrounded in red light, then went back in to the Poke Ball. "You were great," Iris said, looking at the ball. She looked back up at Angel, angry at her. "Bitch!" Iris yelled.

"Thanks for the compliment," Angel said with a smirk. "You'll be happy to know I think of you the same way."

Iris was ready to punch the arrogant girl, but was stopped when Brock dragged her off the battlefield. "That's enough of that," he mumbled, carrying Iris away.

"It isn't over yet," Ash said. "We've still got Oshawott!"

"Why do you waste your time, Ash?" Angel said. "All you're doing is putting Oshawott in danger. We can accomplish a lot more if you just give up now."

"No," Ash said sternly. "I'll never give up! If I want to become a Pokemon Master, I have to fight to the very end!"

"A Pokemon Master?" Angel questioned. "You wanna be like Red? Hmph. Faker."

Shadow looked up at Angel, then looked at Sonic. "You can learn a lot from this girl, you know."

Sonic stuck his tongue out, then turned back to watching the battle.

"I am not a faker," Ash growled. "If I'm the faker, then why did I get a show first-"

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS NOW?!" Iris yelled from the sidelines. "Stop talking smack and just get on with kicking her little bitch butt!"

Angel kicked at the ice that froze Melaney's tail, freeing her. "I say we combine our powers and take this thing down in one hit," she said. The Yoshi nodded back, and the two jumped in to the air. Angel stood on the Yoshi's back. "It's going to get really cold in here," she said. She began to form a small ball of ice with her hands, and continued to let it slowly expand. Soon the ice surrounded both her and Melaney. "When I say go, ground pound on Oshawott's head. Ready? Go!"

The two fighters came plummeting down to the earth, surrounded in a shield of ice and snow. Within seconds, the two of them landed on the small otter's head, knocking it unconscious.

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Melaney is the winner!" Cilan exclaimed. "That means the match goes to the rebels!"

"We…won?" Angel said in shock. "We won! Yes!" She and Melaney high-fived, victorious. "Forget Tag Team, more like Dream Team! We kicked butt!"

"Yeah!" Melaney exclaimed in agreement.

Ash sighed, then took out Oshawott's Poke Ball. "Return. You deserve a good rest," he put the Poke Ball back on his belt, then walked up to Angel. He had a genuine smile on his face. "You did great," he said, holding his hand out.

Angel gave him a questioning look. "You seem to be reacting pretty well considering you lost," she said. "Why?"

"Nah," Ash said. "It's only one battle, no big deal. You'll definitely lose next time we battle," he still had his hand outstretched.

Angel smiled and shook it. "Either way, you still owe me a bike," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, me too!" Misty said from the crowd.

Ash sighed happily. "I know, I know. It's not like I've got a million bucks to spend though."

"Ash!" Iris said, complaining. "How could you not be upset about-"

"Oh, just shut the hell up," Misty and Amy said at the same time.

Tails looked at the sun setting over the ridge. "It's getting late," he said. "We should probably get going."

Angel nodded. "Mistralton City, here we come!"

**Chapter 23's done! Yay! Oh my God this was sooo long. What is it, like 5000 words? That's the longest chapter yet! Mostly what I wanted to do is set how the characters feel about each other, and obviously Iris and Angel want to kill each other. It would make sense, seeing that Iris hates Ice-types and the cold. Anyway, thank you so much for reading so far and please leave a review on how you think this chapter went! Thank you!**


	24. Chap Twenty Four: District Break-In

Chapter 24: District Break-In

**Chapter 24! Yay! Thank you for your continuous support!**

"How are we gonna get in there?" Sonic asked. The rebels were all standing in front of a large steel door with a brick wall going along the sides of it. They were still in the middle of the woods, knowing that Mistralton City and District 13 lay on the other side of that door.

Tails walked up it, looking for a way in. He spotted a small control panel on the wall. "It looks like I might be able to hack in to it," he said. "It might take me a while though."

"Joy!" Starfire exclaimed. "While the Tails is watching the locking pattern of the door, perhaps the rest of us shall split up and look for a way in."

"Good idea," Gwen said.

"I say that's a horrible plan," Heather said. "We should stay in one group to avoid losing anyone. Not that anyone here is especially useful anyway. Who's with me?"

The whole rebellion was silent. "So we're splitting up, right?" Sonic said to Zoey. She nodded.

Heather growled, then began to walk off in the opposite direction. "Fine. I'm going to find my own way in, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Shall we tell her about the electric fence?" Starfire whispered to Raven.

"Nah. I think she'll figure it out herself," Raven replied. The two Titans heard a crackling of electricity as Heather was zapped by the fence. Peter Griffin laughed, then began singing Bird is the Word. Raven used her demonic powers and taped his mouth shut with duct tape.

"Let's get moving," Angel said. She headed off in to one direction, Ash and Melaney following her. The others split up too, heading in opposite directions. Brock and Gwen stayed behind with Tails.

"What are you working on?" Brock asked. Gwen was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. She had a small notebook in her hand, drawing a picture of Angel and Tails kissing.

"Just some fan art," she replied, not looking up from her work. "Why'd you ask?"

"Uh…just wondering," Brock said. Gwen wasn't really the time of girl he was usually interested in, even though she was beautiful. He was interested now though… _I'm not gonna blow it this time!_

"C'mon," Tails mumbled to himself, working at the wires of the control panel with a pair of tweezers. He still hadn't noticed that Gwen and Brock were standing a few feet away. "I got it!" he exclaimed. He cut one of the wires the saw a small spark of electricity. "Uh-oh." He said. The spark broke loose, zapping him and causing him to fall to the ground. "Ow," he mumbled as he stood up. He went back to working on the control panel.

Meanwhile, Angel, Melaney and Ash were walking along the brick wall, looking for a breach in it.

"Man, we're never gonna find a way in," he said. The only way to get in to District 13 would be to go under or over the wall. An easy task for someone who could fly, but they all needed to be able to get in.

"Of course we will," Angel said. "If we don't find it, Tails will find a way in, I'm sure of it."

"Oh yeah," Ash said. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. Are you two really good buddies or something?"

Angel and Melaney both gave him a questioning look. "You're kidding, right?" Angel said.

"No," Ash said with a straight face. He honestly had no idea about the two of them. "I just see you guys kiss a lot and stuff. My friends and I never do that."

"He has to be doing this on purpose," Melaney whispered to Angel. "Nobody's that dumb."

Angel sighed. "The mind of a ten-year-old," she mumbled. "No wonder why he hasn't figured out that Misty likes him yet."

"What was that?" Ash asked. He thought he didn't hear her right.

"It's nothing," Angel said. She and Melaney continued to walk along the wall, leaving Ash behind.

"Wait!" Ash exclaimed, running after her. "You still haven't answered my question yet!"

Doofenshmirtz, Rouge and Knuckles were further away from the wall, looking for a tunnel that could lead them in to the city. Doofenshmirtz kept a steady distance away from Rouge.

"What's the problem?" Rouge asked. "You afraid of a little bat like me?"

"I'm just not a fan of bats, okay?" Doofenshmirtz said. "Just…just stay away from me!"

"I can't exactly blame you," Knuckles mumbled. "Rouge is no joy to hang around with, trust me." Rouge had overheard his comment, and gave him a swift kick to the knee.

"Ow," he whispered.

On the other side of the woods, Zoey and Duncan were searching for the same thing: a way in. Zoey moved swiftly through the treetops while Duncan struggled to keep up with her on the ground. "Why do you have to move so quickly?!" he panted.

"Quiet!" she scolded. "I'm letting my warrior instincts guide me. They'll know what to do."

"Yeah, well can they lead us to some food? Brock didn't make breakfast and I'm starving."

Zoey picked up an Oran Berry and chucked it at Duncan's head. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. He picked the berry up off of the ground and took a bite out of it. "Gross," he said. "They served better stuff in Juvie than this."

"You wanted breakfast, and now you have it," Zoey said, irritated. "Now start searching again!" She hopped through the trees, then disappeared from sight.

Ash continued to follow Angel Melaney along the wall of the District. "You still haven't answered," he said.

"You wouldn't understand," Angel said. "Besides, I don't have to talk about my relationship to you."

"Relationship?" Ash repeated. "What kind of-"

"SCREW THIS! I GIVE UP ON THIS PIECE OF CRAP!"

"What was that?" Ash said, looking towards the direction of the door.

"I see a very pissed off fox in your future," Melaney said to Angel.

"Well let's hope you're not psychic," Angel replied. She sprinted towards the door, Melaney and Ash close behind her. By the time they had reached where Tails was, the rest of the rebellion had already arrived.

"Rrragh!" Tails shouted. He had a crowbar in his hand and was smacking the control panel repeatedly with it. It was evident that something had made him lose his temper.

"What are you doing?!" Cilan exclaimed. "I thought you were going to use science to-"

"SCREW SCIENCE!" Tails yelled. He hit the control panel with the crowbar again. "I've been zapped by this damn thing six freakin times today, and I'm sick of it! Not only that, but THOSE two have been flirting this entire time, despite the fact that I passed out three times from shock!" he yelled, pointing at Brock and Gwen.

"Whoa, you've been flirting with my girlfriend?" Duncan said, pointing at Brock.

"Wait a minute," Iris said. She walked over to the door, then gave it a big push. It swung open with ease. "Some doors are unlocked, you know." She walked inside, the rest of the rebellion following her.

"But…but…" Tails stuttered. "But…it wasn't…I went through all of that for…" a sigh escaped his lips, then he fell to the ground unconscious.

Sonic rushed to his side. "You okay, buddy?" he helped Tails stand to his feet.

"I'm fine," he groaned. "Just shocked. Literally." He, Sonic, and Angel followed the others through the steel door.

"Ah, Mistralton City," Cilan said, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. "I've missed this place."

"Yeah," Ash said. "I had one of my greatest Gym battles here," he remembered, thinking about his amazing battle with Skyla. Iris nodded in agreement.

"Just remember what we came here for," Zoey said. "Just get supplies, then we keep moving." She headed for one of the buildings in hopes for finding something useful.

"I've had enough of this place already," Tails said, looking down at the ground.

Angel smiled. "I thought you might say that. C'mon, I've got something to show you." She grabbed Tails' hand and led him to a large paved runway. "Now look at this."

Tails looked down the runway and stared in astonishment. There were at least one hundred different types of planes and jets, all different colors and designs. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Mistralton City," Angel said. "The whole city is surrounded by planes and things that fly. I thought you might like it."

"It's amazing," Tails replied. "Wait a sec," he sped off down the runway, in search of a specific plane. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Angel, come over here!"

Angel flew to where Tails was standing. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Look," Tails said, gesturing to the plane that he was leaning against. It was small, blue and seated two people, and had a small propeller on the front. On the side it spelled _Sonic, _but on the tip of each wing was Tails' logo: two orange tails.

"Is this…?"

"The Tornado," Tails said proudly. He jumped in the pilot's seat, checking all of the gears. "The Capitol must have taken it from us and hid it here," he said. "I'm glad it's safe."

"You definitely are an unmatched talent," Angel said.

Tails nodded, grinning. "C'mon. Let's go tell the others." Angel jumped in to the passenger's seat behind Tails, and they took off in to the sky. A few minutes later, the Tornado landed in front of the Pokémon Center where the rest of the rebels were. "Sonic, you'll never believe it!"

"What's up, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"We found the Tornado!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I do not understand," Starfire said. "Would it not be bad to find a natural disaster that destroys the beautiful nature of the Earth?"

"The Tornado is a plane," Amy explained to the Titan. "It's one of Tails' best creations."

"Ohh," Starfire said. "I understand now."

"The question is," Cilan said. "Can we take it with us?"

Everyone turned to him. He was right. Even if the Tornado was a small plane, it could easily be detected by the Capitol.

"It's fine," Zoey said. "We could use it. Is it armed?" she asked the fox.

Tails nodded silently.

"Joy!" Starfire exclaimed. "We shall take the natural disaster with us!"

The rebels heard a voice come from behind them. "Before you go, I think I might be able to help."

Ash and Tails turned around. "Skyla?!"

**That's chapter 24! Yay! I couldn't resist, I just had to have Tails go in to Mistralton City. Seriously that city was like, MADE for him. Tails without the Tornado is like Magikarp without Splash (this is only funny if you know you're Pokémon) but of course, Tails and the Tornado are INFINITELY better than Magikarp and Splash. I don't care if it evolves in to something awesome, MAGIKARP SUCKS! Anyway, thank you for reading :)**


	25. Chap 25: Can You Feel the Sunshine?

Chapter 25: Can You Feel the Sunshine?

**Yeah. I'm going there. Happy Halloween everyone… MWHAHAHAHA**

The rebels were all in the Pokemon Center, stunned by Skyla's sudden appearance.

"Hi, Ash!" Skyla said. Skyla was a young girl in her teens. She had a light blue flower in her auburn colored hair. She had a belly button shirt, super short shorts on, and boots. All of this was in different shades of blue.

"Hey, Skyla," Ash said, still surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Ugh," Amy mumbled. "Why do all of the Gym Leaders dress like sluts?"

Misty nodded, then did a double take. "Hey!"

Brock looked at Skyla, then performed his typical routine of asking a girl out, then getting turned down.

"Wow," Tails said, a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. "So you're the Skyla that owns all of the planes outside?"

She nodded. "Every single one. I'm glad my grandfather trusted me to keep an eye on all of this," she said with a smile.

"Whoa," Ash said. "So Miles left you everything?"

"I do not understand," Starfire said. "Is there another Miles other than the Tails?"

"Miles is Skyla's grandfather," Angel explained. "But the fact that they are both experts on planes has to be more than a coincidence." She sighed. "Oh well. Nintendo was never that creative in the first place."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Iris shouted.

"It means that I don't like Nintendo," Angel said mockingly.

"We kinda figured that out," Sonic mumbled.

"Anyway," Skyla said. "I have something for Tails."

Tails looked up at her in surprise. "Really? For me?"

Skyla nodded. She took a small orange device out of her back pocket. "I found this when I found the Tornado. I wasn't sure what it was, but I figured if you ever stopped by I would hold on to it for you."

Tails took it from her. "Thanks," he took a closer look at it. "It looks like the emerald tracker I made a long time ago." He turned it on. The screen lit up, revealing a green grid. A red light flashed where they were.

"Hey, it looks like there's a Chaos Emerald right under us!" Tails exclaimed.

Angel smiled. "Uh, Tails, that would be us," she said, gesturing to the emerald on her arm.

"Oh, yeah," Tails said. He looked at the tracker again and saw another flashing light. "What's that?"

Skyla leaned over, looking at the screen. "That looks like Celestial Tower," she said.

Angel flinched, then slowly backed away.

Sonic smirked at her. "I know why you don't want to go in there."

Angel glared at him. "If you tell Tails or anyone else about my problem with Chandelure, I will personally hit you on the side of the head with a bat, got it?" Sonic only shrugged.

"We don't actually need to go in there, right?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Maybe we should," Tails said. "A Chaos Emerald could really help us if we needed it."

"What's in Celestial Tower, anyway?" Misty asked.

"Celestial Tower is like a graveyard for Pokemon that have passed in to the afterli-," Cilan began to say, but was cut off when a rock hit him in the head. Then another one. Then a snowball.

Everyone turned to look at Gwen, Melaney, and Angel.

"What was that for?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well-" Sonic began, but he was hit by a snowball.

"It'll be the bat next time," Angel said.

"I'm not going in one those towers," Gwen said. "Have you read the stories online? I don't care, I'm not taking the chance." Melaney nodded in agreement.

"What are you afraid of?" Tails asked. "It's not like ghosts are real."

"WHAT?!" Melaney exploded. "What do you mean ghosts aren't real?!"

Angel face palmed. "Here we go."

Tails shrugged. "I just don't believe in them. It's totally illogical."

"Can we argue on the way so we can get this over with?" Duncan asked.

"I gotta go," Skyla said. "I'll see you guys later!" she waved as she left the Pokémon Center.

A few minutes later, the rebellion was heading towards Celestial Tower, Tails and Melaney still arguing.

"Why don't you believe?!" the Yoshi exclaimed.

"Hey, I'll believe anything if there's evidence to back it up," Tails replied as they walked.

"Okay," Melaney said, looking around. "If ghosts aren't real…how do you explain that?" she pointed to a Chandelure floating in the air. Angel let out a small scream and hid behind Sonic, who rolled his eyes.

"Nintendo gave up on the whole 'trying' thing," Tails said. He put quotation marks in the air when he said 'trying'.

"Fine," Melaney said. "But how do you explain the ghost in Laven-"

Gwen threw a rock at the two of them. "NOBODY TALKS ABOUT THAT!" she yelled. Everyone gave her a strange look, then went back to walking.

"My explanation for…that," Tails continued, "is that Game Freak and vodka aren't a good combination."

"You seriously can't think of anything better?" Melaney said, crossing her arms.

Tails shrugged. "I'll tell you what. If you can prove to me that ANYTHING supernatural is real by midnight, I'll take back everything I said and admit ghosts real. Deal?"

Melaney shook his hand. "Deal. What time is it now?"

Tails looked down at the emerald tracker. "Eleven-thirty," he replied.

"Damn," she mumbled. "I'll prove they're real though, I swear."

"'Kay, whatever you say," Tails said. He walked away.

"I think we're here," Robin said. The rebels gathered around the tower. It loomed over them in the darkness. It was obvious that it was falling apart; the paint and the walls were chipping, and many of the windows were broken.

Ash swallowed. "I'm starting to rethink doing this."

"Rethink?" Angel scoffed. "You'd have to think first."

"What's the problem Ash?" Misty asked. "You went up that other tower all by yourself back when we were traveling in Kanto."

"She's right," Brock replied. "And that had a whole town surrounding it that had to do with dying. This won't be that hard."

"Maybe there are Boos in there," Melaney commented.

"Booze?" Peter said excitedly. "Where?" Amy took out her hammer and hit him on the side of the head.

"Well you certainly won't find me in there," Gwen said, leaning against a tree.

"Me either," Melaney said.

"You're kidding right?" Raven said. "You have the perfect opportunity to win your bet against Tails here! You can't say that you'd pass that up with only twenty minutes left."

Melaney groaned. "Fine."

"Why doesn't she want to go in there anyway?" Sonic whispered to Angel.

"Uh…I may or may not have something to do with that," she replied. She spoke up. "I'm gonna stay out here to…protect Gwen. Sure, let's go with that." She went over to Gwen and stood next to her.

"Fine," Zoey said. "Now let's get going." All of the rebels except for Gwen and Angel headed in to the tower.

Starfire shivered. "I can sense the presence of an angry soul. It seems to be very upset with Tails for not acknowledging its existence."

"Wanna admit it now?" Melaney asked.

"No," Tails said. "And even if I did, we aren't getting out of here until we find the Chaos Emerald." He looked up at the roof of the tower. _The emerald tracker says that the Chaos Emerald is up there. Maybe if I just fly up there…_ "I'm gonna go check it out," he said to Sonic. He began to spin his twin tails to fly up to top.

"Wait!" Starfire exclaimed. "You are moving closer to the angry spirit! Are you not concerned?"

"I don't need to be concerned," Tails said. He proceeded to flying to the top and saw there was a trap door that led to the roof. He opened it and climbed through. He looked around and felt nothing but rain and wind pelt at his fur, so hard that it felt like hail. He could barely see his hand in front of his face. A bolt of lightning struck a tree nearby, followed by a crash of thunder. He shuddered. _I hate thunder…_

"Well, hello Tails," a dark voice came from behind him.

Tails spun around quickly, then screamed.

Then everything went black.

Gwen looked up at the dark sky. "Did you hear that?" she asked Angel.

Angel stood up quickly. "Tails!" she yelled. She flew toward the tower as fast as she could, worried about the most important person in the world to her. "Please be okay…"

"I can't…get it open!" Sonic yelled in frustration, pulling as hard as he could on the trap door. He attempted to Spin Dash on it, but nothing would open it. Not even Knuckles constantly punching. "How are we going to get in there?!" he said.

"The door will not open," Starfire said calmly.

Everyone turned to her. "What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"The spirit has chosen Tails as a target," she explained. "It is his curse that attracts the evil that has befall him."

"Curse?" Rouge said. She gasped. "You don't mean…"

Starfire nodded. "The Tails Doll has returned."

Angel landed on the roof of the tower as lightning snapped in the air again. "Tails?" she called out. There was no answer. She began to walk forward when she ran in to something. She peered through the thick rain and saw that it was only a bell. She let out a sigh of relief, thinking that it would be something much worse. She continued to walk forward until she saw something lying on the floor. "Tails!" she exclaimed. She knelt down to help him up, but saw that he was unconscious.

"Can you feel the sunshine?" a voice said from behind her. Angel whipped around. In front of her stood a fox that had an extremely close resemblance to Tails, the only difference being that it had a large red gem on its forehead, and appeared to be held together by only a few stitches. "Well, you're a new face."

"The Tails Doll," she whispered. "But it can't be, they killed you!"

The fox shook his head. "As flattering as it may be, I am not the one that you speak of. Let's just say that I'm…the second Tails Doll to be created. You see, hedgehog, I was Dr. Eggman's last creation before he was sent to compete in the Games." He glared at the real Tails, still lying on the ground. "But he was killed by Lola when this one interfered. Since then, I've been here, waiting. Waiting to kill you all." He attempted to walk in a circle around Angel and Tails, but Angel wouldn't let her eyes off of him.

"A cautious one, aren't you?" the doll said. "No matter. You'll be destroyed too." He paused for a moment. "Unless…"

"Unless what," Angel growled.

"Unless you join me," the Tails Doll said.

"Never," Angel said calmly, her face expressionless.

"Very well," he replied. "Then get ready to fight for your life." He ripped out a sword from behind him, pointing in at her. "The angel of death is upon you."

Angel took out her spear and formed it in to a sword. It shined brightly against the dark atmosphere as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. "You don't seem to understand," she said calmly, even though her heart was pounding faster than Sonic could ever run. "I am Angel. Did you hear about the apocalypse that happened here?"

The Tails Doll gasped, then smiled. "So you're the Plasma girl the Doctor was talking about. It's too bad, we could have made a great team."

The bell on the tower rang through the area as another flash of lightning went off. The wind began to blow even more violently than ever as the two adversaries faced each other, knowing that only one of them would survive. "It looks like it's midnight," the Tails Doll said. "Do you know what that means?"

"It doesn't make a bit of a difference," Angel said. "You won't ever see the sun again when I'm finished with you." She jumped in the air, still holding her icy sword. She attempted to bring it down hard on the Tails Doll, but he blocked it with his own. She landed on the roof of the tower, unharmed.

"Child's play," the Tails Doll said. He swung his sword at Angel, slashing through the freezing air. Angel dodged every attack, just barely getting out of the way. He swung it again, this time slashing her cheek.

Angel cringed, then used her cold hand to freeze some ice over the side of her face. She charged at the Tails Doll, ready to stab him with her sword. He blocked every attack, then kicked her on to the ground.

Angel tumbled across the roof of the tower, then stood back up. She was panting heavily, but refused to be defeated. She formed her sword in to a bow and arrow, then continued to shoot her arrows at the Tails Doll. She finally managed to hit him- she had two arrows pinning down his tails.

She charged again, tackling him to the ground. She formed her bow in to a dagger, then held it in the air, ready to stab him in the chest. Lightning flashed again, illuminating her bleeding face in the darkness. "It's over now," she said darkly.

The Tails Doll glared at her menacingly. "If you kill me…you kill him too." The red gem on its head began to glow, surrounding the real Tails in a red light, still unconscious. He lifted him up telekinetically, hanging him over the side of the tower. "If I die, so does he. What are you going to do now?"

Angel growled. "Fine. Put him down, and you live."

"That's a good girl," the Tails Doll said. He placed Tails back on the roof. "Now, I still have to kill you." He quickly knocked Angel off of him, then kicked her dagger to the other side of the roof of the tower. He pulled out his sword, cornering her until she was only a few steps away from falling to her death. "I guess it's you who won't be seeing the sun again," he said, an evil smile on his face.

Angel growled, then stomped her foot on the ground. "That's it!" she yelled. Thunder crashed again as lightning flashed across the sky. "I'm not going to be defeated by the likes of you. I refuse to end my life this way. I've defeated things millions of times stronger than you." Her eyes flashed in anger. "And I will not be defeated by a creepypasta, do you understand? I'll keep fighting, never stopping. I'll keep going until the end, for Tails' sake!"

"How romantic," the Tails Doll said mockingly. "You would honestly risk your life for this fool?" he asked, gesturing to Tails. "What a waste of strength and power. We could rule the world with an iron fist, you and me. All you have to do is say the word, and it's done."

"Never," Angel said. "If I were to rule the world…" She began. She glared at the Tails Doll. "…I would rule it myself, and not along some…some faker!"

"All right then," the Tails Doll said. "I've given you two chances to give up, but since you refuse," the red gem on his head began to glow again, cloaking Angel in a bright red light. He lifted her up off the ground. He raised her at least three hundred feet in the air, then slammed her into the roof of the tower. He smiled, knowing that he had won. Then he was shocked at what he was seeing.

Angel groaned as she forced herself to keep going. She stood up, slowly and painfully. She winced as she smiled at the Tails Doll. "Like I said…I'll keep fighting until the very end," she said weakly. She was shaking all over from pain and exhaustion.

The Tails Doll growled in frustration, then charged at the icy hedgehog. He was about to tackle her off the tower, but was caught when Angel grabbed his arm with an icy hand.

"Not on your life," she whispered weakly. She used all of her power to pick him up by the arm, then flung him over the edge of the tower. She watched him fall as lightning flashed in the sky again. Then he was gone.

"That's the last we'll be seeing of him," Angel panted.

Tails groaned as he woke up. "Angel?" he called out dizzily.

Angel gasped, then ran to Tails. "Tails!" she exclaimed. She helped him up, then embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're safe…" she said in relief.

"What…happened?" Tails asked, rubbing his eye. "All I remember is seeing someone, then I must have blacked out or something."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Angel said. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Tails nodded. "Good idea." He looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining, and some of the storm clouds were disappearing. "It looks like it's clearing up," he said.

Angel nodded in agreement. The two turned to go back to the trap door when it opened up. "Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hi, Sonic," Tails said. "What happened here anyway?"

Starfire gave him a questioning look. "Do you not remember seeing the Tails Doll?" she asked.

"What?!" Tails exclaimed in surprise. "The Tails Doll was-"

"It's okay," Angel said. She kissed him on the cheek. "I think I did a pretty good job taking care of him, if I do say so myself," she said proudly.

"Speaking of creepypasta and all that crap," Melaney said, looking at Tails. "I believe we made a bet, and I won, considering that the Tails Doll was right here. So what do you have to say about ghosts again, Tails?"

"You still don't have any evidence to support it," Tails said with a smirk. "So I don't have to admit anything."

"What?!" Melaney exclaimed. "But it was here, we all saw it! Angel, help me out here!"

"Uh, I didn't see anything," she teased.

"Sorry," Tails said sarcastically with a smile. "It looks like I won this one."

Melaney growled, but Cilan stopped her.

"Even if you did have evidence, you still wouldn't have won," he explained.

"And why is that?" Melaney asked.

"It's twelve-fifteen," he said, looking at his watch.

"Dang," Melaney mumbled.

"Not only that," Misty said. "But the Tails Doll isn't exactly paranormal. It was supposed to be there, after all."

"Unlike some other creepypastas, right, Melaney?" Angel said.

"Yeah, thanks for traumatizing me with that one," Melaney said, crossing her arms. "I didn't exactly need to know about the crap that's in Laven-"

"Wait a minute," Amy said. "Didn't we come here for a Chaos Emerald?"

"Oh yeah," Tails said. He pulled out his emerald tracker, which showed that there was an emerald nearby. He walked over to the bell and searched around the inside with hand until he felt something warm. "Yes!" he exclaimed. The held his hand up in the air, which held a green Chaos Emerald.

"Awesome!" Sonic said, giving his best friend a thumbs up.

"So now that we have that, where do we go next?" Brian asked.

"Twist Mountain's next, right Iris?" Ash said, turning to Iris. She nodded.

"Then let's get the heck outta here!" Sonic said. He sped down the stairwell of the tower.

Tails smiled. "We should get going too." The rebels then headed out of the tower, ready to never come back again.

**Chapter 25! Yes! Oh my God, the timing of this was just PERFECT. For those of you who played Black and White, you know that Celestial Tower is right outside of Mistralton City on Route 7. And it's even more perfect that today is Halloween, so I thought I'd stick a few little creepypasta references in there! That thing that Melaney's afraid of, I'm not gonna tell, because it scares the crap out of me myself. But if you know what Gwen's fear is, you can kinda put two and two together and figure it out. About the Tails Doll, I never even read the story myself, so I'm probably way off, so that's why I said the one that Angel fought was the SECOND Tails Doll…so…just go with it. How many of you picked up the Can you feel the sunshine thing? Anyway, I hope you all have a good Halloween :) and make sure you bring all of your Reese's to me XD**


	26. Chap Twenty Six: Twist Mountain

Chapter Twenty Six: Twist Mountain

**Chapter 26! Yay! Got writer's block, but gonna try to do this anyway!**

**Twist Mountain Entrance**

"So that's Twist Mountain?" Knuckles asked. The rebellion was at the foot of the snowy mountain, looking at the steep cliff they had to climb before they could enter the cave on the face of it.

Zoey nodded. "We have to keep moving before the snowstorm comes," she said, looking up at the sky. "Let's get going." She began to climb the cliff, swiftly and flawlessly. She was at the top within seconds.

After a few minutes, almost everyone else had reached the top. Gwen was about to climb to safety, when her hand slipped. "Help!" she yelled.

Brock jumped in to action before she could even finished the word. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over the edge, protecting her from harm.

Gwen smiled. "Thanks, that was really cool of you." The two of them walked over to the rest of the rebellion together while Duncan watched them.

"Jerk," he mumbled, breaking the twig that he held in his hands.

"Somebody's jealous," Angel said in a singsong voice. "Afraid that Gwen will figure out that a doctor is a better choice than a Juvenile delinquent?"

"Well I was just wondering if Tails was ever gonna figure out that the hot head with a hammer is better than the criminal with a spear," he fired back. This resulted in Angel giving him a swift kick where it hurts.

"Don't compare yourself to me," she said in a low voice. "You'd never measure up to the damage I caused." She then walked away, feeling that her threat had been clear.

Tails was standing next to Ash, waiting for Zoey's okay to go in to the mountain. He looked at the Trainer's wrist. "Is that a X-transceiver?" he asked.

Ash looked down at his wrist. The X-transceiver was a small watch like device that allowed people to video chat with others. It also showed the time, date, and many other features. "Yeah," he said. He handed it to Tails. "Why'd you ask?"

"I think I can wirelessly hook it up to the emerald tracker," he said. He opened up the back of it and began to rewire it. "There," he said. "Now you can use it like the tracker. I put a tiny little laser in there too."

"Wow, how'd you do it so fast?" Ash asked.

Tails smiled and shrugged. "It's always kinda been my thing," he said. "Can we get going now Zoey?"

Zoey nodded. "Let's go." The rebellion began to enter the side of the mountain. Inside of it was dark and moist, the rock walls and floor covered with small patches of snow here and there.

"I was told there would be jewels, and so far I haven't seen any," Rouge commented.

"You didn't actually think that people would just leave them around, did you?" Knuckles asked. "Come on, even I'm not that dumb."

Rouge growled at him, but said nothing else.

Doofenshmirtz looked at the roof of the cave and saw a small bat-like creature. It had black wings, a heart shaped nose, and took the appearance of a blue puffball. "Yeah, I don't like this place."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to be beat up by a platypus or something?"

"Believe it or not, but I actually defeated Perry the Platypus a long time ago," he replied.

Angel and Sonic exchanged looks, then burst out laughing. "Yeah, right," Angel said. "Just like how all of the other evil scientists would be able to defeat their nemeses," she said with a laugh. Her laughter eventually died down, but she was still smiling. "Honestly, I haven't heard of a bigger failure since Team Rocket."

"There are really people stupider than Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

Tails nodded. "I could probably think of a hundred people that are dumber than Team Rocket, trust me."

"Whatever," Doofenshmirtz said. "Can we just get going now?"

"Uh, we might have trouble doing that," Gwen said. The rebellion gathered around her. There was a large pile of rocks across the wall, blocking their way in to the next cave.

"No problem," Ash said. He pulled out a Poke Ball, then threw it. "Pignite, I choose you!"

A medium sized orange pig jumped out of the Poke Ball. It stood on two legs and had muscular arms. Its long black ears stood straight up on its head, and a small flame came out of its nose as it snorted.

"Pignite, Flamethrower!" Ash yelled to the Pokemon. It nodded, then took in a deep breath. It blew a powerful beam of fire out of its nose, hitting the pile of rocks. A few rocks fell away from the pile. "That's some great stuff, Pignite!" Ash cheered. "Now do it again!"

The fire pig was about to take in another deep breath, but it stopped. The ground was shaking.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Heather asked, a look of worry on her face.

"Everybody run!" Cilan exclaimed. The shaking of the ground caused the remaining rocks to fall from the pile, opening up the cave they needed to go through. The rebellion began to run through the opening of the cave.

"Let's go!" Angel yelled to Sonic and Tails. But it was too late. The entrance to the cave had already collapsed, and the rocks were continuing to fall. Then everything went black.

**Twist Mountain, Inside Area**

A few hours later, Angel opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything but darkness and snow. Then she realized that she was buried in it. She dug her way to the top, then spat out the snow that had found its way in to her mouth. "Sonic? Tails?" she called out.

"Over here!" Tails yelled. Angel ran over to him, waist deep in the snow. She pulled him out, only for him to sink in it again, this time to his knees. He looked at Angel, standing on it like it was solid concrete. "How are you doing that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Angel said, looking down at her boots. "It's one of the amazing things about being me," she said with a laugh. She looked around the dark cave. "Now where's Sonic?"

"I'm down here," a muffled voice said from under the snow. Tails and Angel began digging, then pulled the hedgehog out. "Blech," he said, sticking his tongue out. "I don't care if it's frozen, I hate any form of water."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," Angel said sarcastically. "I hope you have to battle Misty sometime."

Sonic gave an uneasy smile and shrugged. "So, what happened?"

"It looks like the plates in the earth created a small earthquake in the area," Tails explained. "It shook the cave pretty hard, and caused an avalanche within the mountain. I guess we're stuck here for now."

"Earthquake and Avalanche…"Angel said to herself. She turned to Tails. "Those sound like Pokémon moves to me. Maybe this little incident wasn't caused by plates in the ground. You follow me, Tails?"

"I find that hard to believe," Tails said, looking down at the emerald tracker. The light it created made it a little easier to see in the dark. "There were no signs of any others in the area," he explained. "There's no way it could have Pokemon."

"Pokemon can be very sneaky," Angel said. "Not only that, but the ones that live in this mountain are perfectly capable of learning those two moves. Either way, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I could probably rewire the emerald tracker to put a laser in it so we can cut through rock or something," Tails said, opening up the back of the tracker. "After all, I built a TV out of paperclips-"

"Yeah, we know," Sonic said. "And you reprogrammed a super computer using dish detergent and a toothpick."

Tails nodded. "And the second time I didn't need the dish detergent." He closed up the emerald tracker, content with his work. "There, all set." He pointed the tracker at the pile of rocks that blocked their way out. He fired the laser, only to have the beam bounce back at them.

"But how?" Sonic asked, astonished.

"Everstones," Angel said, kicking one of the rocks. "Nothing like the regular ones back home."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Tails asked. He was amazed, even a little jealous, of how much she knew about this world.

Angel shrugged. "I just…learned, I guess." Her face began to burn bright red, then the emerald tracker started ringing.

"_What does the fox say…"_

It was Tails' turn to blush now, embarrassed that he had set that as his ringtone.

"So you DO like that song!" Sonic said with a laugh. "I knew it!"

"Yeah…" Tails said, still his cheeks still red. He accepted the call on the emerald tracker. "Is that you Ash?"

Ash nodded. He was using the X-transceiver, and the picture was hazy, but the audio was fine. "Where are you guys? I tried to use the tracker on here to find you, but I couldn't get a clear reading."

"You'd have to know how to read first…" Angel mumbled to herself.

"I heard that," Ash said. "So Tails, do you have any idea where you are?"

The fox shook his head. "It can't be that far from the entrance. But I still don't know how-" he was cut off when a rumbling sound came from the rocks that blocked the passageway. The pile finally gave away, revealing Ash and Pignite standing amongst the rubble.

"Does that work for you guys?" Ash asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that works," Tails said. He, Sonic, and Angel proceeded through the opening. Angel stuck her tongue out at Ash as she passed by. Ash did the same.

Amy ran up to Sonic, squeezing him in a really tight hug. "Oh, Sonic, I'm glad you're safe!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Enough with the PDA, can we get out of here?"

"In a minute," Tails said, looking down at the emerald tracker. "It looks like there might be another emerald in here."

Melaney groaned. "The last time you said that we had to fight off a creepypasta."

"We?" Angel laughed. "I didn't see you fighting off any evil dolls."

"Fine," Melaney mumbled. "The last time you said that SHE had to fight off a creepypasta."

"Why are the Chaos Emeralds so important anyway?" Brock asked.

"That's easy," Tails said. "You see, there are seven Chaos Emeralds, and they all contain immense power that could be used for either good or evil. There are a certain few people that can use something called Chaos Control, which allows you to teleport, and even go back in time!"

"It sounds awesome," Ash said. Pikachu, sitting on his shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"That's not all," Tails elaborated. "If you have all seven emeralds in one place, you can use Chaos Control to go in to your Super form. Then you'll be indestructible!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Iris said. "Is there anyone here who can use Chaos Control?"

Shadow nodded. "That would be me and the faker," he said, gesturing to Sonic, who was still trying to get away from Amy.

"Good," Zoey said. "We can use them in our fight against the Capitol."

Everyone was silent for a moment, remembering why they were all together in the first place. Tails was the first one to speak. "Yeah." Not being able to take the silence anymore, he continued to talk. "Anyway, the emerald tracker says that the next Chaos Emerald is at the heart of the mountain. That means that we have to keep going further in."

Everyone nodded, then continued through the mountain.

"It's so cold," Iris said, shivering. "I hate the cold…"

"What are you talking about?" Angel said. "I'd say the temperature here is perfect."

"It's twenty below!" Iris yelled, her teeth chattering. "What do you mean perfect? I'm freezing my butt off here!"

Angel took off her hoodie and offered it to Tails, who gladly accepted it and put it on. "It's not that cold. You've been hanging around your little Dragon-types way to long."

"Well unlike you, some of us have hearts that are actually beating," Shadow said. "Maybe you're used to this weather because it matches the temperature of that black hole in your chest."

"Well you're one to talk," Angel mumbled.

"Stop," Zoey said abruptly. She stuck her arm out, preventing the others from going any further. She looked down at the ground. In front of them stood a huge crevice in the earth, at least ten feet wide and a hundred feet down. From what they could see, there was nothing but pure blackness at the bottom.

"I'll go check it out," Tails said.

"Are we seriously gonna make the exact same mistake again?!" Melaney exclaimed. "Do you people not see what we're doing here?!"

Tails ignored her and slowly descended to the bottom of the hole. After a few minutes of careful flying, he landed on the icy floor of the center of the mountain, almost slipping. He caught himself at the last second by putting his hand against the wall for support. The heart of the mountain was extremely dark, forcing him to turn the flashlight of the tracker on. The room was almost empty-the only thing there being a large rock, frozen in ice. He took a step closer, then stopped when he heard a voice coming from above him.

"Don't touch that!" Angel yelled. She landed on the icy floor without flaw. She was out of breath, as if it took all of her energy to get down there. "If you touch that," she said through gasps, "you'll freeze to death.

"Well that's good to know," Tails said, looking at the icy rock.

"Tails!" another voice yelled from up above. It was Sonic. He landed on the ground with a Spin Dash. "What's up with the rock?"

"Don't go near it,' Angel said, blocking his way. "It'll kill you if you touch it."

Sonic gave her a strange look. "Uh, care to explain?"

Angel nodded. "This rock has been frozen in ice for hundreds of years. It is said to contain some sort of special power."

"Like what?" Tails asked.

"You see, there's this Pokemon called Eevee," Angel continued. "And it's said that if it levels up near this rock, it evolves in to another Pokemon called Glaceon."

"Is that it?" Sonic asked.

Angel nodded. "But it doesn't seem like it…it seems…familiar." She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the rock, feeling a shock of cold shoot down her arm.

_"We've created the ultimate weapon…"_

Angel gasped as she ripped her hand away from the icy boulder. Tails caught her before she could fall.

"You okay?" he asked. He looked at the rock. "You weren't kidding when you said don't touch it."

"It's not that," she replied, gasping for breath. "It's…"

Tails looked straight in to her eyes. "It's what?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. We should get moving." She formed her snowflake and flew back up to the surface.

"That was strange," Sonic said. He noticed something on the ground. "Hey, Tails, check out what I found." He picked up a white and a purple emerald off the ground.

"Did you find a Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Wrong," Sonic said teasingly. "I found two," he tossed the white emerald to the fox, who caught it.

"Cool," Tails said. "So that means we have four emeralds now. Or three and two halves of one, anyway."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah." He looked up at the steep incline of the crevice. "D'you think you can give me a lift back up to the top?" he asked.

Tails smiled. "Sure thing," he grabbed Sonic's hand and began to spin his two tails, flying both of them back to the top.

"Find anything interesting down there, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"If two emeralds and a deadly rock count as interesting, then yeah," he replied.

Rouge looked at Angel. "By rock he wouldn't mean…"

Angel only nodded. Her face was very pale, but no one seemed to notice.

"Are there any other emeralds around?" Robin asked.

Tails shook his head. "Not in this mountain.

"Well, thank God," Melaney said. "I'm sick of these stupid emeralds leading us in to trouble."

Starfire flew up to her. "Perhaps you are jealous of the emeralds because the power-ups in your world are inferior to those in Sonic's," she said.

"I am not," Melaney said, crossing her arms.

"'You should be," Angel said, color reutrning to her face. "All of the power-ups in your world are based off of things you would find in a soup can."

"And what about you guys?" Melaney challenged. "You use weird little alien things…" the two of them continued to argue as the others watched.

"This has got to be the most pointless argument I've ever seen," Gwen said. Raven nodded in agreement.

"If the two of you are done your bickering, some of us would like to get going," Brain said.

"Oh, shut up," Angel and Melaney said at the same time. They looked at each other, than laughed. The argument was over.

"We'll never understand girls," Ash said to Brock.

"You mean YOU'LL never understand girls," Brock replied.

"Giggity giggity," a random voice said from the idstance.

"What the deuce?" Stewie said. "Was that…was that Quagmire?"

"CAN WE PLEASE GET OUTTA HERE NOW?!" Cyborg yelled, pointing his laser cannon arm at everyone.

"Okay, just chill out, dude," Beast Boy said. "Where do we go next, Zoey?"

"Icirrus City," Zoey said, her face expressionless.

Angel's eyes grew wide. "Are…are you sure? Is there any other-"

"We're going there, Angel," Zoey snapped. "There's no other option." The rebellion continued walking, Angel following them a few feet away.

Misty and Iris walked next to her, noticing her negative mood. "We know you're hiding something," Misty said softly.

Angel's heart jumped a little, but she didn't show it. "I've got nothing to hide," she replied simply.

"Oh please," Iris said as she rolled her eyes. "When someone in this world doesn't want to go to a certain city, it means that they have a past there. For me it was Opelucid City. I ran away from the school there without telling anybody."

Misty nodded. "And I didn't want to go back to Cerulean City because I needed to prove to my sisters that I would become a great Trainer."

"That doesn't prove anything," Angel said, staring straight forward. "I've never even been to Icirrus City."

Iris raised an eyebrow. "And this is coming from someone who's last name is Icirrus?"

Angel shrugged. "Ash's last name is Ketchum but after all of this time he still can't catch 'em all. Now if you'll excuse me I've got other people that I could be talking to. And they aren't annoying." She ran over to Melaney, trying her best to avoid the two Trainers.

"Are they trying to figure you out?" Melaney asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Angel replied.

"Wait a sec," Tails said to Sonic. "Why don't we just use Chaos Control to out of here?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic said. "Hey Shadow, Angel, over here!"

"What do you want?" Shadow growled.

"We need to use Chaos Control to get everyone out of here," Tails explained.

_Shoot,_ Angel thought.

"Everybody ready?" Sonic asked. He handed the green emerald to Shadow and held the white and purple in his hands. Angel and Tails stood next to them, each one having half of the cyan emerald on their arms.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow yelled at the same time. The whole rebellion became surrounded in a bright light, then disappeared. Within a few seconds, everyone was outside the cave.

Angel clutched her arm with the Chaos Emerald on it. She winced. "Can we never do that again?"

"What's your problem?" Shadow asked.

"It's called you guys just burned out my arm from the inside," she fired back.

"Relax," Sonic said. "It's just a Chaos Emerald. It'll heal."

"Whoa," Tails said. Everyone turned to look at him. He was looking at the scenery: there was a cold, steel colored lake, surrounded by frosted evergreen trees on three sides. On the fourth side was a snow covered clearing, which was where they were standing.

"The city is on the other side of the lake past the trees," Zoey said, looking straight forward. "We're going to have to stay here for a while, so we'll have to get supplies."

"I'll go get the Tornado," Tails said.

"Do you want to use Chaos Con-" Sonic began.

"No!" Angel exclaimed. "Not again."

"It's fine," Tails said to Sonic. "I'll just fly up there." He started twisting his tails and flew over the mountain.

"I'll go unpack," Ash said.

"I'll help you," Sonic said. He followed Ash, leaving Angel behind.

"You still need to tell them," Zoey said.

"I know…"

**And that's Chapter 26! Yay! I was so worried, I almost lost my WHOLE story on Word, because Office was being STUPID! But it's all good now, so no need to worry. No need to worry. Dawn. Ugh. Anyway, did you notice the Sonic Lost World reference in there? I watched the cut scenes and cobanermani456's Let's Play on youtube, and it looks EPIC. I really want it *SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME* Tails got roboticized! Can you believe it?! It was AMAZING! *SPOILERS END HERE* Anyway, remember to review and all of that stuff, and tell me if you can spot the Lost World reference and what it is! See ya around!**


	27. Chap Twenty Seven: Street Fight

Chapter Twenty Seven: Street Fight

**OMG YES! I've been waiting to write this scene since I- no, BEFORE I started writing this fanfic! I've only got one shot at this, hope it goes well! I'm so excited! Oh yeah, and werewolflover99 those guys that you were asking out are fine ;)**

**Icirrus City, Lake Clearing**

The rebels were all gathered around a folding table in the clearing next to the lake. The sky was still a dark gray, despite the fact that it was almost noon time. Zoey laid a map out across the table, showing Icirrus City and the surrounding forest.

"Okay," she said. "We need to get from here," she pointed to where they were, "to here." She pointed to the Pokemon Center in the city. "We'll have to break in there and take all of the supplies."

"Are there going to be guards?" Ash asked.

Zoey nodded. "Even though this place is supposed to be abandoned, there's still a few Peacekeepers here and there. We need to be careful."

"Yes! I did it!" Doofenshmirtz said. He ran up to the table, a Poke Ball in his hands. "I caught a Pokemon!"

"Cool!" Ash said. "What is it?"

"I'll show you," Doofenshmirtz said, a proud grin on his face. He threw the Poke Ball in to the air. "Behold, BIDOOFENSHMIRTZ!" The Poke Ball opened and a small beaver like creature popped out. It was brown, had a stubby tail, and big buck teeth. It looked absolutely ridiculous.

Angel couldn't help but burst out laughing. "THAT'S your amazing news?!" She scoffed. "Here I was, looking at you and expecting some awesome Pokemon, and that's what you come here with?! Wow, just, wow." Her laughter died down after a few minutes, but she was still smiling.

"C'mon, don't be so mean," Ash said, looking at the small Bidoof. "It's not that bad…"

"Really," Angel said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "So YOU would train that stupid thing?"

Ash looked back at the beaver like creature. "I guess you've got a point."

"I was on the verge of eating one of those things in the arena," Tails said. "They aren't hard to kill at all, let alone catch."

"Oh come on!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "It's not weak at all! In fact-"

He was cut off when Angel walked up to the Bidoof. She nudged it with her foot, causing it to fall over on its side. "Bidoofenshmirtz is unable to battle, Angel wins," she said with a smirk. "Honestly, the only thing I can think of that is worse than this thing is its evolution. And this is already pretty bad to begin with."

"What's its evolution?" Melaney asked.

"It's so stupid, I swear to God it has to be dumber than Peter," Angel replied. She turned to Zoey. "Shall we get going?"

Zoey nodded. "We'll have to hack in to the Pokemon Center, which is where we'll be getting most of what we need."

"Are you sure we have to hack in to it?" Tails asked, crossing his arms. "Or did we just say that even though in actuality the door was already open and just needed a push."

"We actually have to hack in to it," Zoey fired back. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Fine," Tails said. "Is anyone gonna come with me?"

"I will," Angel said. "If I start laughing about how pathetic Bidoofenshmirtz is, I'll blow our cover."

"I'll come with," Ash said.

Angel groaned. "Why do I have to be stuck with you again?!"

"Well you're no picnic yourself," Ash retorted.

"Then why are you even going with them, Ash?" Iris asked. "That makes absolutely no sense at all."

"I want to find out about this romantic stuff," Ash replied.

Angel groaned again. Tails smiled. "It'll be fine," he said. "Besides, it's not like he'll ever figure anything out."

"Don't worry," Melaney said to Angel. "I'll come along too and make sure he doesn't get in the way."

"Thanks," Angel said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sonic asked. "I'll meet you guys down there." He sped off through the woods, avoiding the lake as much as possible.

**Icirrus City, Entrance**

A few hours later, the rebellion had reached the entrance to the city. It was starting to snow, the sky getting darker and darker by the minute. The rebels were hiding behind trees and bushes, watching for guards.

"There are a few Peacekeepers over by the Pokemon Center," Zoey said. She pointed to the two Storm Troopers in front of the building. "We need to figure out a way in."

"Why don't we just use the force," Angel joked. Tails snickered at her remark.

"Can you guys be serious for a second?" Gwen said. "This is important!"

"Fine," Angel said as she rolled her eyes. "Watch the master." She hopped out from behind the bushes, swiftly and silently. She flew over to the Pokemon Center, careful to stay out of sight. She raised her hand as she snuck behind a Peacekeeper. She grabbed his neck, then applied a cold pressure, causing him to crumple to the ground. The other one raised his gun to shoot, but she kicked it out of his hand and punched him, knocking him out.

Tails and the others ran over to her, astonished. "That was pretty good," Tails said.

Angel laughed. "I knocked him out cold. Pun fully intended."

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked. He had been on the roof, watching. "I've been waiting here for hours," he jumped off the roof, landing in front of Tails and Angel.

"Sorry for taking so long, Mr. 'I'm the fastest thing alive'," Duncan said. "We can't all get where we wanna be in two seconds."

"Well while you slowpokes were taking your time to get here, check out what I found," he held out his hands, revealing the three missing emeralds: yellow, red, and blue.

"Nice," Tails said. "Now we've got all seven!"

"Let's just get in there before more Peacekeepers come," Knuckles said. He pushed on the door, but it refused to budge. "Just…open already!" He yelled.

"I stilled haven't hacked in to it yet, Knucklehead," Tails said. He pulled out a screwdriver and opened up the control panel, unscrewing a few things. Within seconds he was electrocuted again. "What is wrong with the stupid doors in this world?!" He exclaimed. He kicked at the door, frustrated.

"Hmm…" Iris said, examining the door. She grabbed the door and pulled, causing it to swing open. "Not all doors are opened through pushing, you know." She walked in.

"Are you freakin kidding me?!" Tails yelled. "Screw this!" He chucked the screwdriver at the control panel, only for it to bounce back and hit Stewie in the head.

"Damn you!" he yelled, pointing at Tails.

"We'll take it from here," Zoey said to Ash and Melaney. "You, Tails, and Angel go and check out the other buildings. "We'll get all the supplies from here."

"Got it," the four rebels said at the same time. They took off in to the streets of the city, unaware of the dangers that lied ahead.

**Icirrus City, City Square**

"Where do we go first?" Tails asked, looking up at the big city. The area still seemed natural- grass and puddles still everywhere, the occasional Pokemon, but there were still man made buildings and monuments everywhere. There was a certain building that caught his eye. It had the Pokemon Gym logo on it, but it was covered up by another logo that looked like a blue P and a Z overlapping each other. "Let's check out that one!" He flew in to the building, Ash right behind him.

Angel stared at the building, shocked. Her face was pale as a ghost as she stared at the logo. "No…it can't be…"

"What is it?" Melaney asked. She gasped when she saw the logo: Team Plasma. "What are you gonna-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her statement. Angel had already sped off in to the building, determined to stop Tails from finding out what was inside.

**Icirrus City, Ex-Plasma Base**

"Wow, this is amazing," Tails said. He was in a dark room in front of a large super computer. There were seven monitors, each having its own complex keyboard. Seven large glass tubes stood in the darkest corner of the room, one of them broken. "Whoever built this must have been a genius or something."

"I just see a bunch of numbers and stuff," Ash said, totally confused by the greatness of the computer. Tails sighed.

Angel flew in to the room, almost knocking Tails over due to the speed she was going at. "Tails, we need to get out of here," she said frantically. She tugged on his arm, a pleading look in her eye.

"Wait a sec," Tails said. "I wanna see what this is about." He began to type something in on the keyboard, but Angel blocked his way before he could get very far.

"We need to get out of here NOW," she growled.

"What's up with you?" Tails said, somewhat hurt by her strange behavior. "You've been acting weird since we got here. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Angel said. "We should be fooling around here. Now let's go."

Tails gave her an odd look. "Now I really want to know what's going on." He tried to get around her, but she blocked him every time.

"Please, Tails, we need to go. There are plenty of other buildings in this city-"

Ash sighed, then leaned up against the computer. A beeping sound went off, making him jump. "Uh, guys?"

Tails and Angel gasped as they turned around. The computer began to flash a red ominous light as the beeping got louder. Smoke began to come out of the six tubes in the corner that weren't broken. "What did you do?!" Tails exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't stick around to find out!" Ash yelled as he ran out of the building.

Angel turned to Tails, a panicky look in her eye. Her expression then became calm- she knew what to do. She put her hands on Tails' shoulders, looking in to his deep blue eyes. "Listen, Tails. You need to get out of here. Don't question it, just trust me, okay? Everything's gonna be fine." She then gave him a long passionate kiss, even colder and more exhilarating than the last one. "Now get going!" She pushed him out the door, slamming it shut and locking it. She turned to the tubes in the corner. "Here we go."

**Icirrus City, Outside Ex-Plasma Base**

Tails pulled and pushed at the door with all of his might, frantically trying to open it. "Angel, please! You need to get out of there!"

"Stop!" Melaney said, grabbing Tails' arm. She forced him to listen to her. "She knows what she's doing. I know it must really hurt you to have to leave her in there, it hurts me too. But we have to trust her. Now let's go."

Tails wanted to protest, wanted to break away from her grip and keep trying to kick down the door. But he swallowed his feelings and nodded. The two of them ran back to the Pokemon Center, searching for the other rebels.

**Icirrus City, Inside Ex-Plasma Base**

Angel clutched her spear in her hands, ready to fight. The smoke from the tubes continued to come, filling up the room with white air.

"Well look who came crawling back," a voice said from the smoke.

Angel gritted her teeth in anticipation as six shadows became visible, hiding behind the fog. One by one, they all revealed themselves. They all had a strong resemblance to Angel. The first one was a grass colored green and held a whip made out of vines. The second one was a light purplish pink color and controlled three small balls in the air. The third was a deep black with a dagger in her hand, squeezing it fiercely. The fourth was a bright yellow and held throwing stars that crackled with electricity. The fifth was a dark blue with nunchucks that appeared to be made out of water. The sixth, which was the leader of the group, was a fiery red color and held a flaming sword in her hands. They all surrounded Angel.

"It looks like the mistake has come back," the red one said. "Even though we were told she was dead."

"Shut it Amber," Angel growled. "I am no mistake, I'll tell you that much."

"You continue to live a life of denial," the green one said in a soft calm voice. Unlike Angel and Amber, she and the other look a likes had no name. They were simply copies created with different powers.

"Oh, Angelica," the dark blue one said, turning to Angel. "Lord Ghetsis always said there was something off about you. Even if you are the ultimate weapon, there's no doubt that you ended up being the weakest of us all."

"Quiet!" Angel snapped. "I'm stronger than all of you combined. Even if Ghetsis and the other idiots in Team Plasma couldn't realize it."

"Then why don't you prove it," the black one said in a dark voice. She held up her dagger, surrounded in a black mist. The psychic and electric copies stood next to her. The six of them took a few steps closer to Angel, pushing her up against the wall.

"Let's end this the way it was supposed to end," Amber said. She held her sword up to Angel's neck, causing her to choke. "Let's go back three years ago, right before the apocalypse happened, shall we? Yes, I remember that. I believe Dr. Colress' machine made a little mistake and ended up with seven weapons instead of six. It _was_ supposed to be a happy accident, but…" she applied more pressure to the sword.

Angel choked a little more, but kept glaring at her look alike. "Get…off me!" she shouted. She kicked Amber off of her, causing her to fall to the ground. The others turned to her. They were ready to attack.

The first attack came from the black and purple copies. The psychic used her powers to lift Angel in to the air, smashing her against the ceiling, then dropping her on to the ground. The dark copy raised her dagger to stab Angel, but wasn't fast enough to stop the icy hedgehog from forming her spear in to a bat and swinging it at her legs, making her fall. Angel stood up as quickly as she could, then made a run for the door.

The green clone saw this and cracked her whip in the air. It wrapped around Angel's wrist and prevented her from escaping. She pulled the whip back tightly, which made Angel cringe in pain. Angel formed her spear in to a knife and cut herself free as fast as she could. She ran for the door, only to be shot with a forceful blast of water that came from the dark blue clone.

The blast was so powerful that it blew the doors and Angel in to the streets. Angel stood up slowly, persistent in a fight as usual.

The electric look alike flew up to her, picking up Angel by the hood of her sweatshirt. She had a devious smile on her face. "Oh, sweetie, didn't they ever tell you that water and electricity don't mix?" she raised her fist, which crackled with electricity. She punched Angel in the face, sending her flying in to a nearby building.

Amber sped to Angel, grabbing her right after she crashed. "I'm not done with you yet!" she raised her sword again and swung. Angel blocked it with her spear. She kicked the fiery girl away again, then jumped in to the air.

"If I have to take you all out one by one, I'll do it," she growled as she flew through the streets of the city. She spotted the green clone on the ground. "And I'll take out the one with the type disadvantage first." She flew down to her clone, ready to fight.

"I see that you still have not learned your lesson," the green look alike said. "Of course, that's always been who you are. You never learn."

"I know," Angel said. "But it looks like that's something we have in common." She jumped in to the air and formed her spear in to a bow and arrow. She shot arrow after arrow, chasing her enemy through the streets. She finally shot her in the arm, causing the clone to fall on the ground. She smiled. Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"That's only the beginning," the voice said. Angel whipped around to see that it was the black look alike, her psychic partner beside her.

Angel rolled her eyes. "I see you're too scared to take me on individually. Whatever. I can kill two Pidgey with one stone." She formed her bat, ready to go.

The psychic one was the first to attack. She raised the three balls in to the air, then telekinetically shot them at Angel. The icy hedgehog was ready however, and hit them away with her bat.

"Huh. I should play softball or something," Angel said. "Anyway," she swung her bat at the psychic, making her crash in to a building.

The dark copy saw this and raised her dagger in the air. She raced at Angel at high speeds, attempting to stab her multiple times. Angel dodged all of the attacks, however.

Angel jumped even higher in the air, flying above all of the buildings. "I wanna try to do this Sonic style," she said with a smirk. She curled in to a tight ball, then began spinning at high speed. Her body became cloaked in ice. She smashed in to the dark clone, performing her own Homing Attack. The clone smashed in to the street below.

"Wow, I'm dizzy," Angel said. She landed on the roof of a building. "Now where's Amber and the other two…" she asked herself, scanning the area. She was about to take in to the sky again when she felt a paralyzing shock go down her spine.

"You _are_ weak," the electric hedgehog said. "How shocking." She concentrated power in to her fist, then proceeded to attack Angel.

Angel caught the fist before it could hit her. She kicked the copy away with her metal foot, then attempted to slash her with her spear. She cut her opponents arm, then was tripped when the copy chucked her throwing stars at her. Angel fell to the roof of another building below as the look alike put her foot on her chest in triumph.

"Hey!" a voice said from the air. Both of the fighters looked up in to the air and saw a two tailed fox hovering over them. "Stay away from her!"

The electric copy had a smirk on her face. "The mistake chose a deformity to be with. No surprise there, but it really shows that two wrongs don't make a right."

"What are you doing Tails?!" Angel yelled, still sprawled out on the roof. "I told you to get out of here!"

"I couldn't leave you out here by yourself. I have no idea what's happening, but I want to fight along your side to the end."

"You can't fight if your dead," the electric one said. She shot a blast of electricity of Tails, making him crash to the ground.

Feeling a rush of anger go through her, Angel used her powers to blast her copy through the air. She stood up and grabbed her before she could get away. "If you EVER try to hurt him again, I'll make sure that your death is the most painful there ever was," she threw the clone off the roof of the building and into a dumpster below. She scanned the ground for Tails, but he had already disappeared.

"All right, you two, come and get me!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm ready to take you on and end this thing!"

The water copy appeared behind her. "You called, Angelica?"

"Don't call me that!" Angel growled. She formed her spear in to her own pair of nunchucks, ready to use them against her clone's. She swung them at her enemy, but missed everytime.

"This must be the first time you've had to use them," the water hedgehog said. "Whatever. It makes an easy fight for me," she swung her nunchucks at Angel, hitting her in the face and in the side.

Angel crumpled on the roof, clutching her hip. She smiled. "You know what, you're right. This is the first time I've had to use nunchucks. I should be using a weapon I'm more familiar with," she formed the nunchucks back in to a spear, then stood up. "Is that any better?"

The dark blue hedgehog's eyes widened, then took a step back. Soon she was on the edge of the building. She smiled. "You think you may be winning, but at this very second, Amber is taking care of the deformity," she left Angel wondering, then jumped off the building in to the street below.

Angel gasped. _Tails! _She jumped in to the air and formed her snowflake, flying at high speeds back to the camp. She landed on the ground, looking for Tails. Then she saw it:

Tails and Amber facing off right above the lake.

Angel took off to where they were, flying right between the two of them. "Leave him alone," she growled, glaring at her fiery copy.

"All right," Amber said. "Killing you will be much more fun. It'll be a challenge."

"Tails, go find Sonic and Melaney," Angel said, still keeping an eye on Amber.

"But-"

"Tails!" Angel exclaimed. "Please, just do it. This is my fight, not yours. I don't want you to get hurt here, okay?"

Tails nodded reluctantly. He flew to the edge of the lake where the rest of rebellion was, watching.

Angel took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Okay. Let's do this." She flew higher in to the air, gripping her spear tightly in her hands. She formed it in to a gun then began to shoot at her clone. Every bullet was dodged until there were no more. She turned the gun in to a sword, then rushed towards Amber, leaving an icy trail in the air. She raised her sword in the air to attack, but the attack was blocked by Amber's. The combination of fire and ice caused steam to rise in to the air.

"Impressive," Amber said, still holding her grip on the sword. "I obviously underestimated what you can do here. No matter. I'll still kill you." She put full force on the sword, knocking Angel's in to the icy water below.

Angel growled, then used all of her power to give a swift kick to Amber's hand. Her sword went flying out of her hands and in to the water. Smoke rose as the flame went out.

Amber glared at her, then set her fists on fire. She attacked Angel, punch after punch, but the attacks were countered with Angel's fists, which where covered in ice. "That's it!" Amber yelled. "Enough of this!" she grabbed Angel by her hoodie and kept her from kicking away. She ignited her fist in an even bigger flame, ready to use it to punch Angel. Angel closed her eyes and braced for impact. The fire punch hit someone, but it wasn't Angel.

It was Tails.

The fox was knocked unconscious by the powerful punch and plummeted in to the lake below as the rebellion watched in shock.

Amber smiled in triumph. "Maybe this was better. It'll be much more fun to watch your pain of never being able to see him breath again. No matter how fast any of you move, none of you will be able to save him. Instant death from shock of cold. If that's not what kills him, hypothermia will. Have fun with your dead boyfriend!" She flew off in to the woods.

Angel glared at her as she flew away. "You will pay for this. I"ll make you wish you were never born." She wanted to stay back and beat her clone to death, but she knew what she needed to do. She flew down in to the icy water to save Tails, immune to the cold.

The water was a dark black under the surface. It was impossible to tell up from down, and she had to think of where the surface was. _How am I going to find him?!_ She thought frantically. Then she remembered. _The Chaos Emerald!_ Angel focused all of her energy in to her arm, trying to find Tails' half of the emerald in the deep blackness of the water. She could see a small cyan colored glow in the distance. Without thinking, Angel swam as quickly as she could to the glow. She grabbed Tails, then shot out of the water like a bullet and headed to the camp, a few miles away.

Tails slowly and painfully opened his eyes half way. He felt an icy wind go over him as the back of his head beat with pain. He looked up and realized that he was being carried by Angel, a look of worry and determination on her face. "Angel?" he asked hazily. She didn't seem to hear him, since she continued to stare straight forward. He felt another pain in the back of his head, which went down his spine. A cold sleepy feeling went over him as his arms, lets, and tails went limp. Then everything went black.

Angel gasped as she felt the fox in her arms go limp. _No, please, don't leave me,_ she thought desperately. She picked up the pace, flying faster than she every had before.

Sonic was running on the ground when he heard a booming sound in the air. He looked up and saw Angel fly by so quickly if you blinked you would have missed it. "Holy, crap," he said in astonishment. "She's going faster than I am."

Back up in the sky, Angel spotted the camp in the clearing. She saw Brock on the ground preparing dinner for the rebels. "Brock!" she called out. Unable to slow down, she made a crash landing in the dirt, making sure Tails was unharmed.

"What happened?" Brock asked, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Never mind me," Angel replied quickly. "Tails needs help," she held Tails in her arms, desperate.

"But what about-"

"Brock!" Angel scolded. Her eyes were pleading for help, tearing up a little. "I am BEGGING you, please, help him!"

Brock nodded. He took Tails in his arms. "I'll take him to my tent. Go get my medical kit and all the blankets you can and meet me there."

"'Kay," Angel said. She took off towards the supply tent. She ran in to Sonic on the way.

"Where's Tails?" he asked before she could go any further.

"With Brock," she said, out of breath. She pushed past him before he could ask anymore questions.

**Rebel Camp, Brock's Tent**

"Chansey, Ninetales, let's go!" Brock shouted. He threw two Poke Balls into the air and two Pokemon popped out. The first one was pink, white, and shaped like an egg. It had a small white oval in the pouch on its stomach. The second Pokemon was a golden fox with nine fluffy tails. It had red eyes and a very elegant appearance.

Brock gently placed Tails on the sleeping bag in his tent. "Where is she…"

Angel and Sonic sprinted in to the tent, blankets and medical supplies in their arms. "We're right here," Angel said. She and Sonic dropped the supplies in the corner. Her eyes fell on Tails, who was sweating and shivering. His eyes were closed, but it was clear he was in pain.

"Ninetales, heat up the blankets," Brock ordered.

Ninetales crawled under the blankets, heating them up with its body. It picked up them up with its teeth and gently placed them on Tails, one by one.

"Chansey, find the medicine," Brock directed.

Chansey nodded. It dug through the pile, then pulled out a small glass vile and a spoon. It handed it to Brock.

"Thanks you two," Brock said. He poured the medicine on to the spoon. "Here," he said to Tails. He slipped the spoon in to the semi-conscious fox's mouth. Tails scrunched up his nose at the horrid taste.

"I know it's bitter, but it'll help you sleep," Brock said. He turned to Angel and Sonic. "He's got it bad," he whispered. "There's a good chance he'll recover, but on the other hand…"

"Thanks for everything," Sonic said. He didn't want to think of the negative. "C'mon," he said to Angel. The two of them left the tent, leaving Tails in Brock's care.

The rebellion was gathered outside the tent, anxious to find out about Tails' condition. Gwen was the first to speak. "Is he…"

"Brock says he'll be okay," Sonic said to the crowd.

Angel gave Ash a cold stare. "This is your doing," she growled furiously.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed, immediately getting defensive. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the one who set the clones free," Angel said darkly. She took a step closer. "You're the reason why Tails, who may just be the most valueable person in the entire rebellion, is on the brink of death! And you don't even care, do you?"

Ash scoffed. "He's not _that_ important."

Angel's temper was boiling now. "Not important, huh?!" Let's see _you_ fly faster than the speed of sound! Let's see _you_ score a 225 on an IQ test! Let's see _you_ build amazing machines out of scrap metal! Let's see _you_ rist your life for anything that doesn't only say its own name!"

"Why do you even care?" Ash fired back. "I bet you don't really like him the way you say you do. You're probably just using him!"

The last comment pushed Angel off the edge. Blind with rage, she made a full assault, kicking and punching Ash in every place she could hit. Soon she had him pinned against a tree.

Still being attacked, Ash grabbed a stick on the ground and gripped it tightly. He put full force on it, then stabbed Angel in the eye.

Angel let out a small whimper. She covered her eye that was usually hiding behind her bangs. She removed her hand and looked down. Her white glove was soaked with blood, fat red drops of crimson falling on to the dirt.

She glared at Ash. "You really screwed up this time, Ketchum. You don't have a clue what you just got yourself in to." She formed her spear in to a knife, then threw it at Ash's head. It landed right in his eye.

Ash fell to his knees in pain as blood ran from his eye. "That's it!" he yelled. He stood up and charged at Angel, who was coming at him at full speed too.

"No!" Sonic and Cilan yelled at the same time. Sonic grabbed Angel before she could attack Ash anymore. He held her hand behind her ack as she attempted to kick away. Cilan did the same thing, except with Ash.

"I'll kill you!" Angel screamed, trying to break away from Sonic's grasp.

"Not if I kill you first!" Ash threatened.

The two of them were dragged off to separate tents to cool down.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked quietly.

"We stay here," Zoey said.

"What?!" Iris exclaimed in surprise. "But-"

"Look," Zoey snapped. "We have two fools who thought it would be a good idea to punch each others eyes out when we've already got someone with hypothermia. It would be idiotic to keep moving."

"The Zoey is right," Starfire said. "It would not be intelligent to keep going."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Fine."

**Rebel Camp, Angel's Tent**

Angel was in her tent with Brock's Ninetales. It had followed her around after the fight with a brush in its mouth, despite the fact that Angel had told it to go away several times. She was now brushing its soft golden fur, the Pokemon nuzzling her. Her eye was now wrapped in bandages and covered with an eyepatch. Brock had said that there was no way it would fully heal and she would have to get a fake.

"That Ninetales has definitely taken a liking to you," a voice said from outside the tent. It was Zoey. She pulled the flap back and sat on the ground.

Angel stared at her in astonishment. Zoey looked so different- her headband that was usually tied around her head was gone. The black war paint she normally wore had been washed away. For the first time since Angel had met her she wasn't in commando mode.

"What is it with you and foxes with multiple tails?" Zoey asked.

"Um…I don't know," Angel said, a little surprised. "So, what's up?"

Zoey sighed. "So you know we're not going anywhere for a while."

Angel nodded. "It's so Tails can recover, right?" She didn't want to talk about Ash at the moment; her temper would only flare up again.

"Well, I kinda have a separate reason that ties in to that," Zoey said, looking down at the ground.

"Which is?" Angel asked. Ninetales placed its head in her lap, the heat causing Angel to cringe a little.

Zoey sighed again. "A few years ago, I was in a different rebellion with Mike." She looked at Angel. "You know who Mike is, right?"

Angel nodded, remembering seeing him on Total Drama.

"So the two of us were in a small group with a few others," she continued. "We weren't really that important, just there to add some extra people. Everything was great as long as we had each other. But then…"

"But then?"

"Then there was a Peacekeeper shooting." She wiped her eyes, which were starting to water. "We were trying to break in to a city when we were surprised attacked. I got shot in the shin, but I survived. Mike on the other hand…" she sniffed, then paused for a moment before continuing. "Mike could've been saved. He could've been saved if we took the time to stop and let him heal, but the leaders refused." She looked back at Angel, tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to have to go through the same thing with Tails. No one should have to go through what I did." She was silent after that.

"So that's what happened," Angel said quietly as she absorbed all of the information. "Thank you for giving Tails a chance."

Zoey nodded, then stood up. She tied her headband around her head, then rubbed some dirt on her face. "You can never tell anyone that story or what I did for you, got it? Not even Tails."

Angel nodded as Zoey left her alone in the tent. She paused for a moment, then looked at the sleeping Ninetales. "I know what I have to do."

**Rebel Camp, Lake Clearing**

Sonic was sitting in front of the lake, throwing stones in to the icy water. He was worried about Tails. There were multiple times where he had almost lost his best friend, usually because of Eggman. But this time…

Angel walked up and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Sonic replied absent mindedly.

Angel sighed. "Look, Sonic. I have something to tell you."

Sonic looked at her. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath, then exhaled. She was finally ready to say it. "I'm part of Team Plasma."

**And that's Chapter 27! This is the longest chapter yet, over 6000 words! A lot going on in this one, phew. You might be REALLY confused, but Angel will explain everything in the next chapter! Anyway, during the whole process of writing this chapter, I've been listening to City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2, I think? I'm not sure, but I think it's the level where you're in a city and a giant truck chases you through the street or something XD Another thing: Did you notice that I changed the rating from K+ to T? Yeah, after this chapter, I think the rating should've definitely changed. Thanks for reading so far! Please review!**


End file.
